


My Constellation Is A Fragment Of The Sun

by celestialwishes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Choi San is Whipped, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Clumsy Jung Wooyoung, Cute Jung Wooyoung, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, He is (somewhat) unsuccessful, Historical Fantasy, Jongho & San Are Cousins, Jung Wooyoung is a Brat, M/M, Minor Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Omega Jeong Yunho, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Park Seonghwa, Only on Woo’s end tho, Prince Choi San, Protective Choi San, Romantic Fluff, San loves Wooyoung so intensely that it’s kinda scary, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Woosan are very focused on in this one, Wooyoung is trying to hide from everyone, like VERY loosely, loosely based on Cinderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialwishes/pseuds/celestialwishes
Summary: “And may I ask what exactly you are doing, kind sir?”The voice causes Wooyoung to freeze, and of course it’safterthe sound of it reaches him that he realizes the scent of milk chocolate and sea salt enveloping his senses, causing a weight of dread to settle within him. Slowly, he looks down to meet glittering brown eyes shining with wariness and curiosity back up at him.An awkward silence fills the space between them.“I understand that this may look rather suspicious.” Wooyoung began, laughing nervously as he tightens his grip around the thick vine.Prince Choi San simply quirks an eyebrow up, head tilting as he observed the panicking Omega.“Quite.”-All Jung Wooyoung wanted to do was spend his Christmas drinking hot chocolate and drawing by the fire. That all changes after the Jung family is invited to the castle for Ardendall’s Royal Christmas Ball. Being sent out as representation for the Jung pack, Wooyoung is stuck in the Palace for a month.But Wooyoung knows that the Ball is just an excuse for the Crown Prince to choose his mate.And he has no desire in becoming that person.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 174
Kudos: 463
Collections: The Server Made An Attempt





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: BTS (ft. Charlie XCX) - Dream Glow
> 
> This is just some cutesy Christmas thing I wanted to post. I know I’m known for angst, so tbd on how this is gonna end up. Also chapters may increase (most likely nothing above 10)! I mostly just wanted this to be something funny and adorable. Wooyoung is a bratty bby and San will protect him at all costs. This is also poorly edited so I’ll probably be going back on this sometime tomorrow. 
> 
> I feel like Savage Love - BTS remix embodies this entire fic pretty well, just something to keep in mind. It’s like 7 am as I’m posting this so excuse me for my tired gibberish. Anyways, have fun! ^.^

**C H A P T E R 1: J U N G W O O Y O U N G**

_”A gentleman’s character is not determined by his status. Rather of the purity in his heart, and his ability to control innate desires. Yet still, I have come across no such gentleman.”_

**하나**

The sound of crunching snow echoed through the whistling of leaves in the trees above, the cold breeze of winter wind harsh against his already reddened cheeks and ears. Puffs of air left him like bursts of smoke in the night sky, thighs aching and fingertips frozen from where they clench around his sketchbook. Despite all this, he continues to push himself forward, running skillfully around fallen branches and protruding roots. The curves of these woods were far too familiar for him not to understand its nature.  
  


He could see the distinct outlines of the Pack Alpha house from a distance, lips quirking up to a grin as he finally passes the outskirts of the forest and into the main field of the pack’s den. The illuminating lamps above guided his steps past the rows of homes and into the center grounds. The main fire was still burning bright, flames raging high in the night sky.

Gathered around the bonfire were a group of young alphas and betas. They were always around the fire during this time of night, gossiping and making fools of themselves as onlookers glanced with looks of distain as they passed by. Rowdy as they were, one would imagine a little respect could be shown to the families in nearby homes trying to catch much needed rest from a long day of work— especially in such harsh climates. It would only take one of the head advisors to come out and give them an earful before they left, only for such a cycle to continue the next night.

Pulling his hood down, he continues his fast pace in hopes to get home as quickly as possible. Those hopes soon came crashing down when he bumped roughly into someone crossing into his path, stumbling back a few steps.

”Wooyoung!”

Looking up with wide eyes, Wooyoung stares at the alpha in front of him with a prickle of annoyance settling. “Seungwoo. Good evening.” He fakes a pretty smile onto his face, feeling his fluffy cloak fall against his back now that he’s come to a stop.

The alpha in question steps forward, grinning down at him with amusement. “Why yes, it is now.”   


Wooyoung had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, instead offering an impatient nod, stepping aside the other man and continuing his march home. Of course, the alpha didn’t relent from the obvious dismissal, instead falling into step with the omega and walking alongside the shorter man with his body turned to him while Wooyoung looked the other way.

”You really shouldn’t be roaming around at night, Wooyoung.” He complains, causing Wooyoung to throw him a look of disinterest.

”You are not my father nor my alpha, Seungwoo. I find your opinion of my whereabouts to be quite low on my list of priorities.” Wooyoung retorts rather coldly, fingertips clenching even tighter around the edges of his sketchbook.

The alpha pauses for a moment, sensing the sharp edge to the younger omega’s voice. Then he lets out a forced laugh. “Ah, Jung you are quite amusing! I was just worried about your well-being, obviously. You know how much the alphas enjoying hanging around and drinking during this hour of night. I wouldn’t want them to harm you.”

Wooyoung scoffs. “All these alphas out here, and yet _you_ are the one invading my comfort as you so claim I should be worrying over.”

Seungwoo clenched his jaw, visible annoyance growing in his eyes at being brushed off so embarrassingly. Despite his obvious anger, he forces a smile onto his face. “Ha, what are you saying? Well, since were already headed over, may I walk you home?”

”You may not.”

Wooyoung then brushed past the taller man roughly, running ahead towards the path of his home, hearing the alpha curse him to no end under his breath as he disperses from the god awful conversation. The curses don’t phase him, simply causing him to roll his eyes. As if he hasn’t heard worse from grimier.

He walks up the steps of the porch, stomping the snow out of his boots. He does quick work in unlacing the knots, slipping out of them as he pushed open the door— leaving them out to dry as he closed it behind him, locking it. He slips into the warm slippers sat by the stairway as he loosens the tie around his neck, letting the cloak fall from his shoulders before throwing the wet fabric onto a nearby coat rack.

”Wooyoungie, is that you?” He heard his mother call from the family room.

”Yes, mother!” He calls, setting his sketchbook down on the table next to the stairway before heading over to the family room. His annoyance from the earlier encounter dissipates at the sight of his family, his father sitting at the desk by the fire with his older brother Kyungmin glancing over his shoulder at what he was reading. His mother also sat by the fireplace in a armchair, knitting what seemed to be an almost completed scarf.

Kyungmin glances up at him as he enters, raising an eyebrow. “Why is your face wound up so tight like that?”

”Just taking after my lovely brother, of course.” Wooyoung answers back with snark.

”Would now be a poor time to tell you of your adoption?”

”Mother!”

”Stop it, Kyungmin.” She hummed.

”I was only joking,” the older boy straightens with a grin. “Just curious of your sudden sour mood.”

Wooyoung huffs, flopping down dramatically onto the fluffy carpet in front of the fireplace, warming up his cold hands as he frowns, lips jutting out in a familiar pout. “Kim Seungwoo decided it would be the perfect opportunity to ruin my decently well day just a few moments ago, that’s what happened.”

”Oooohh, drama. What did he do to our poor little Wooyoungie?” Kyungmin grinned, sitting down on the corner edge of the desk.

Wooyoung looked into the flames of the fireplace with narrowed eyes. “He talked to me.”

The younger alpha of the family snorts. “Wow. Conversation. What a horrific event.”

Wooyoung shut his eyes. “Laugh it up all you want. These alphas are so obvious in their intent that it is painfully exhausting to deal with.”

”Oh? And what would that intent be?” His mother glances at him with interest.

He sighs, playing aimlessly with a strand of the carpet. “You all know what I’m talking about. As if any of these men are talking to me for the sake of talking to me. All they truly want is to wed the omegan son of the head alpha. The power hungry folly of these disinteresting buffoons runs in almost all households of this pack.” Wooyoung rambled.

Kyungmin nods. “Quite true. No alpha would willingly put up with your snark without a benefit.”   
  


Wooyoung threw his pillow at the alpha carelessly, not even bothered to look behind him. “Shut up Kyungie. At this rate, I’ll die happily as a spinster, painting for the rest of my days. I find myself quite content with that future, actually.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Kyungmin grins. “May I make your day even worse?”

Wolyoung’s brows furrowed but he doesn’t look back at his brother. “What are you talking about?”

”Kyungmin—“ His father began in warning but the younger alpha only beams cheekily at his younger brother. “You’re going to the Royal Christmas Ball at the castle in Ardendall’s capital!”

” _WHAT!?_ ” Wooyoung screams, sitting up with alarm, wild eyes moving from his father to his brother.

His father sighs, setting his pen down and throwing his eldest son a dirty look. “You could not contain yourself, could you?”

”No, I could not.” Kyungmin grins like the evil devil Wooyoung always knew him to be.

Huffing, the head alpha sits up and stares his youngest son down intently. “Wooyoung, the Jung family has been invited to Ardendall’s Royal Christmas ball. You are well aware that King Choi and I share a close friendship, along with your mother and Queen Choi. The queen has been rather excited to meet you especially.”

His mother laughs fondly from where she was sitting. “Right after she had given birth to the crown prince, it was only a few months later that little Wooyoungie was born too!”

Wooyoung shook his head in disbelief. “Well... you’re all coming with me, right?”

Kyungmin taking a sip of his coffee was all he needed to understand what the answer to that question was.

”ARE YOU KIDDING ME!”

”Wooyoung, please. Your brother and I have duties to the pack that can’t be left for a month. You know how quickly things would fall apart, especially in these harsh winter conditions. If it were summer, maybe things would’ve been different.” His father explains calmly, not phased in the slightest by the young omega’s screeching.

”Well what about mother!? Surely she can spare a trip with me!” Wooyoung snapped, furious.

His mother however, can only offer a sheepish smile. “Wooyoungie, you know I would if I could. I’ve been dying to meet with my old friend for months now. But the nursery is packed and needs all the help it can get. Too many omegas are still recovering from birth and need help dealing with the pups. We’re already low on helpers, they would be a mess without my guidance.”

Wooyoung couldn’t believe this. He was being dragged out to some stupid dance filled with pompous and pretentious rich assholes who would take one look at him and start commenting on his ability to eat cake with the right fork or not. He didn’t want his cake eating habits to be talked about.

“Father, you can’t do this. What could I possibly do there all by myself, for a _month_? Must you send me? Surely our attendance isn’t required. They’re your close friends, I’m sure they will understand.” Wooyoung pleads, desperately trying to guilt his father into changing his mind.

His father only shakes his head firmly. “No, Wooyoung. It’s because they’re close friends that I cannot allow us to ignore their sincerity. You must go as representation for not only the Jung family, but for the whole pack as well. Please, try to understand Wooyoung. Queen Choi is already so excitedly anticipating your arrival to the castle. She hasn’t seen you since you were a mere infant. Just read it yourself.” He hands the young boy the invitation letters.

_Dear Jung Jihoon & Jung Areum,_

_How have you been, old friends? I’m sure you are aware that every year, we hold a Christmas Ball at the castle for the Capital residents. Usually we don’t invite from outside the Capital as weather conditions during Christmas time can be incredibly hazardous for such long treks in the woods. We also understand the responsibilities held in taking care of the packs during these tough times._

_This year however, we are extending stay for the whole month for our exclusively extended guests. The balls throughout the holiday month would be a great opportunity for conversations. I’m sure that you can already tell by Wooyoungie’s age that my son Choi San has reached an agreeable age for marriage._

_I’m quite worried about Sannie, Areum. He’s always been such a modest boy, I can never tell what his preferences are with Omegas. I’m hoping this ball will give me some opportunity in understanding what will make him most happy in the future years to come._

_I heard your little Wooyoung has also reached a favorable age! I am filled with the most greatest excitement to meet Wooyoung in these upcoming weeks. He sounds headstrong and opinionated, just like his father. I can already imagine all the enjoyable conversations we will share! Please do ensure Wooyoung’s visit to the castle! I’ve mentioned him so often to Sannie, that even he’s curious to finally meet him. I am quite sure they will click like old friends!  
  
_

_Please do reply with good news if possible. Only the best rooms will be prepared for my little Wooyoung!_

_With the most gracious love,_

_Queen Choi Hyejin._

  
Wooyoung is both warmed and ridiculed by what he’s just read. On one hand, the Queen seems to be such a kindred spirit who’s purity shines through even in the briefest of letters. She has obvious affection for his family and him in particular.

And then on the other hand it was obvious what all this was hinting towards.

”How could you all do this to me!?” Wooyoung cries out, enraged.

”What are you talking about, lemon bun?” His mother coos, coming to a stand.

“I’m no fool, mother!” He snaps, waving the invitation wildly. “What exactly are you all trying to do? Is all this some— some stupid ploy in mating me with Choi San!?”

” _Prince_ Choi San, young man.” His dad corrects firmly. “You are upset, I understand. But we are respectful people, Wooyoung.”

”To hell with respect, father! You’re sending me off into the arms of a prince I only met once while still fitting in the palms of your hands!” Wooyoung shouts, upset.

”Wooyoung! You will calm down this instance and talk like a respectful young man or we aren’t having this conversation at all!” His father snaps, eyes flashing red warningly.

Wooyoung crosses his arms and glares up at his father but stays quiet nonetheless.

His father relaxes once he sees the omega settling. “Now listen to me, Wooyoung. I will not deny that a matrimony between yourself and prince Choi San would be a favorable bond between two friendly families familiar with one another.”

Wooyoung opens his mouth to argue, but he’s stopped before he can. “ _However_ ,” he stressed. “I love you with all my heart. We have not and will not ever discuss such things without your permission. Have your mother and I ever even brought up the _idea_ of marriage with the crown prince to you?”

Wooyoung shakes his head. This is the first time he’s ever heard of such a thing. Part of him forgot that Prince Choi San even existed, let alone that he was so close in age with him.

”And we won’t. You’ll marry who you want, when you want. And we'll support you no matter what. However—“

”Oh god, why couldn’t you just stop it there.”

” _However_ , it wouldn’t kill you to get to know the boy. Prince Choi San is a respectable young man filled with integrity and kindness. He is a sweet alpha who would make a loving mate. Please at least try to get along— you never know, you might turn out to like him.”

Wooyoung scowls. “Doubt it.”

His father simply waves him off. “My decision has been made, Wooyoung. You will be visiting the palace and attending the Ball in our stead. You know I never force things on you unless when necessary. So please understand that this _is_ necessary. I can guarantee that you will have the most fun that you could ever imagine.”

His brother offers a reassuring scuffle of a hand in his hair. “Don’t worry, Wooyoung. It’ll be over before you know it. Besides, it _would_ be pretty refreshing to get away from all the stupid alphas in the pack, would it not? You’ll be fine, lemon bun.” 

Wooyoung falls back onto the carpet in disbelief.

_No way_.

-

There were three days given to him in which he was suppose to prepare. In his father’s words, it was preparation for his travel to the Capital. In Wooyoung’s words, it was preparation for concocting plans to convince his father to let him stay home.

The first day started simple enough.

”FATHER! I’VE BROKEN MY ANKLE! FATHER, OH FATHER!”

”Wooyoung, is that bean paste on your leg?”

”Get packing, Jung Wooyoung.”

A failure.

The second day went a little better, when he threatened Yeonjun into his mess.

”Father!” He shouts from across the field at the head alpha. Alpha Jung walks over to them with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, lemon bun?”

”Yeonjun has something to say to you.” Wooyoung slaps the taller boy roughly on the back, who quickly lets out a squeak, wide eyes filtering around nervously.   
  


“Uh— well, y-yes! You s-see head alpha, I have fallen deeply in love with your son.”

Wooyoung nods while the alpha five the two boys a look of absolute bewilderment.

”You’re... in love with Wooyoung? Are you sure? Jung Wooyoung?”

Yeonjun wraps an awkward arm around Wooyoung’s shoulders, a grimace on his face. “Yes sir! I would like to request your permission in courting him properly this upcoming month.”

”Aren’t you an omega?”

Wooyoung wraps his arms around Yeonjun like a bear, tucking his head against his shoulder. “Oh, father! As if omega-omega pairings are denied at this age of time!”

His father gives a pointed look. “Well yes, that is true, but Wooyoung you told me you’d be caught dead before ever being swayed by another snotty pompous omega.”

”Love changes people, father.” Wooyoung exclaims, pressing a kiss against Yeonjun’s cheek who looks as if he’s about to pass out.

”Wait— Yeonjun and Soobin are _engaged_.”

”False information.”

”I can see his ring!”

”I can’t do it!” Yeonjun cried out, shoving away from Wooyoung and running over to where Soobin was sitting on the bench nearby, letting out ugly sobs. “Binnie!” Soobin pats his head lovingly when the omega slumps into his lap. “Aw, sweetheart. Don’t worry. You did so well!”

”Rats! Choi Yeonjun you disappointment!” Wooyoung cried out, jumping up in outrage.

”Should have gotten Soobin to do it instead.” His father adds. “Would’ve been more believable.”  
  


“Right!?”

The Failure: Part 2.

His final attempt took the cream of the crop.

Wooyoung started slapping Changbin frantically on the arm when he saw his father approaching them from where they’re sitting on the steps of the porch leading to his house. “Quick! He’s here! Father!”

The man takes one look at the two of them before letting out a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose as if already exhausted by what’s to come. “Yes, Wooyoung? What is it now?”

“Father, an omega has broken Changbin’s heart so deeply— just look at the state of the poor boy!” Wooyoung fake wiped a tear from his clean face.

Changbin glances at Wooyoung who quickly elbows him in the gut, causing the alpha to double over with a wince. “Ah— right! Yes! Never has my heart been so shattered of the many years into my existence! Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man!”

His father raises a brow. “Mr. Seo, is that not a famous line from Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet?”

Wooyoung and Changbin shared a panicked look of wide eyes.

“W-Why yes, head alpha! Shakespeare! His words speak to me so deeply that one could not possibly understand! No one other than my precious friend, Jung Wooyoung, whose presence is the only factor for bettering my mental state! Without him, I will fall apart!” Changbin cries out, the over-dramatics causing Wooyoung to face palm, already knowing this entire plan was a lost cause.

Head alpha Jung gives the younger boy and his poorly acted scene a look of disinterest. “That’s nice, young man. Wooyoung, make sure you’re packed by tomorrow morning. You’re reign of terror on your poor friends ends tonight. Also Changbin, how’s Felix?”

“Oh he’s doing great, thank you!” Changbin beamed. His father leaves with a smirk, and as soon as he does, Wooyoung smacks the taller man behind the head.

“You fool!”

Needless to say, that plan was a definite fail.

He’d been able to hold off the trip for as long as he could, 5 days later than when he was initially suppose to leave. When the morning of his departure came, he made one last futile attempt.

”Wooyoung, what in the moon’s name are you doing in that damn tree?” His father snapped from far below.   
  


“PROTESTING!” Wooyoung shouts back. “WE HAVE FREE RIGHTS TO PROTEST IN THIS COUNTRY!”   
  


“Stop being over dramatic. You were supposed to leave nearly a week ago! If you don’t leave now, you’ll miss the welcoming ball. I already sent a letter to Queen Choi. Imagine how heartbroken she would be if you did not go!” The head alpha growls. “If you do not come down here and get on your horse this instance, I will take away all your art supplies for the next six months!”

Wooyoung froze.

His father really was a cruel man.

“Did you hear me young man!?”

”FINE!”

And that’s how he ended up next to his horse, drawn in a thick white cape with fluffy fur on the edges and warm black winter boots, a trunk full of luggage on the carrier behind one of his guides. His pout was unmistakeable as his father leans over to press a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “Have a safe journey, alright? Don’t bother the guiders too much during your travel. Please play nice when you arrive to the palace, and try to at least get to know Prince Choi San even just a little. I’m not even saying this under the stance of mating, but he would make such a wonderful friend for you to spend time with during your stay. Please do greet King Choi for me as well.”

”Okay, father.” Wooyoung muttered, irritated by the mere mention of that Choi San.   
  


His mother reaches up to tighten his cloak, pulling the hood up over his soft hair while pressing a chaste kiss against his forehead. “Oh my baby has grown into such a fine strong spoken omega! He’ll catch the eyes of all those pretentious alphas. Be safe, sweetheart. I know that you are more than capable of handling yourself.” She peppers his face with kisses. Wooyoung giggles, always loving his mother’s affection. “And if anything happens, do let Queen Hyejin know. She’ll take care of you. Give her my regards as well. And do not cause trouble for her, understand?”

”Yes, mother.” He smiles, chest aching slightly at the realization that he truly would miss his family for the month.

Kyungmin is quick to pull him into a tight hug. “Don’t sulk too much while you’re away from us, lemon bun. Besides, use this opportunity to your advantage. I heard the views from the Capital are absolutely stunning and ready to be drawn.” He winks and Wooyoung grins as his older brother lifts him onto his horse.  


”Have a safe trip, sweetheart!” His mother calls from behind as they start moving forward.

”I will!”

”Make sure to stop if you get tired!”

”I will!”

”I packed plenty of boiled eggs in your satchel for you to snack on if you get hungry! I love you lemon bun!”

“I love you too, mother!”

And with that, they’re off and out of the pack territory, the sound of slamming hooves on snowy ground and whistling of wind the only sounds filling the air.

-

“Oh, what if he got pulled up into a storm, or got attacked by bears, or what if he’s fallen into a river! Or maybe he could have fallen into a ditch—“

”Mother, relax will you?”  


Queen Hyejin let out a loud whine, stomping her foot with a pout as she falls to sit on her son’s bed, arms crossing over her chest as she glared at him. “How can you expect me to relax when the poor boy is out there in the cold, a whole week past his arrival date!”

Choi San lets out a sigh. “Head Alpha Jung sent a hawk that his son had not set out for his journey until Wednesday morning due to some complications. It’s at the very least a two days trip from the Jung Pack Territory to the capital. You know Jung Wooyoung has never traveled somewhere as far as the Capital before, anyway. He’s always stayed within his pack territory. I’m sure he’s made more stops than usual for such a trip. He will be fine, I promise. We’ve already received word from the East quadrant of the Capital outskirts that he’s passed by. He should arrive soon.”

“Oh Sannie, I’m so excited! I haven’t seen Wooyoung since he was merely a year old. I’ve heard so many wonderful stories from Areum about his improved skills in art. He spends almost every night out in the woods sketching and painting. Should I gift him with some oil paints?”

San laughs, amused. “He’s the one arriving as a guest and you’re the one giving him a gift?”

She waves him off. “You wouldn’t understand. Wooyoung is coming to our home for the first time in 19 years. Of course I must give him a gift. Oh— where’s Hongjoong? I must inform him to go out and find him the most stunning kit of paints tomorrow morning.”

There’s a series of knocks on the door that stops his retort. “You may enter.”

A guard steps in, bowing once before straightening to a stand. “Queen Choi, the guests have almost all arrived. The king is requesting your arrival for entry in order to begin the ball. He would also like the Crown Prince to check with the guards about Mr. Jung Wooyoung.”

”Oh my! The time completely slipped from me! Sannie— make sure to see how much longer Wooyoung is from the Palace. I shall take leave.”

With that she’s rushing out of the Prince’s room, excitement radiating from her in thick waves. San shakes his head, setting his quill down and leaning back in his chair as he let out a tired groan. All his mother has gone on and on about since they had planned the Ball was the one and only Jung Wooyoung. He was an omega, son of Head Alpha Jung.

There wasn’t much really known about Jung Wooyoung. He was like a locked away gem, but one who chose to be hidden by his own volition. He rarely left the territory of his pack, and never had he ever come to the Capital. Whispers of the young omega have been heard around the palace at times, people always curious of the Omegan son of Headstrong Alpha Jung Jihoon.

However, alpha Jung was insanely protective of his youngest son. San still remembers once a few years ago when he was sixteen and word around the palace broke that Wooyoung had presented as an omega. When asked by his father, Alpha Jung confirmed it with a proud smile. It was then ruined by one of the war generals who made a distasteful comment of how much a pity it was that he turned out an omega with such a snarky and rude personality, so much so that no alpha would step near him.

The war general left with a black eye and a dislocated jaw as punishment for his vile words.

San has heard the rumors about Jung Wooyoung. That he was a shameless boy with no filter over his tongue. That he disrespected alphas and argued constantly with other omegas.

But San has also talked to Kyungmin. “ _Wooyoung is different, San. He is not ashamed of his gender, but he is not complacent of it either. He is quick witted, and won’t sit back waiting— rather taking his life in his own hands. Do not believe a word they whisper about around these walls. He just wants to be him for himself before he is to anyone else. How could there possibly be anything wrong with that?_ ”

No— there was nothing wrong with that. Part of him is also anticipating the omega’s arrival. If only to get his mother off his back. He wasn’t blind to his parents hints in hoping to see them get along.

His thoughts are interrupt by more thumping of knocks on his doors. “You may enter.”

The door is pushed open, and a tuff of fluffy black hair peaks in. Jongho glances at him with a grin. “Done with those letters yet, old man?”

San’s lips quirk up with amusement, pushing away from his desk to come to a stand. “Always nice to to be of your acquaintance, Jongho.”

The younger boy slips in easily, dressed neatly for the welcoming ball in a. He walks over, plopping himself down onto his cousin’s desk. “We should get going. Excited to be bombarded by a hoard of omegas?”

The alpha in question simply let’s put an exhausted sigh, slipping back into his coat overtop his waist coat, hooking the golden chains in place as he grabs the cape next, wrapping it around his shoulders and adjusting until the golden epaulettes were seated there properly, buttoning the top button shut. “No, I do not believe I am _excited_ , as you so kindly put it.”

Glancing in the mirror, he takes one last look over. The pure white and royal blue colors of their flag were evident of his uniform, practically everything being white apart from his tie and the golden accents of the chains and buttons that adorned his clothing. The tie and intricate pattern gave detail to the royal blue. Quickly, he fixes his hair before putting his belt and sword on.

Jongho follows him as he pushes the doors of his room open, walking down the hall. “You will be meeting your future mate tonight! How could you possibly _not_ be excited about it?”

San sighs, slipping his royal blue silk gloves on as he glanced out the window. The sun had completely set by now, but the gleaming lights of the Capital twinkled brightly from the high grounds of the Palace. “I just... I just feel very strange about it. Talking to so many eligible omegas that are after the same exact thing without realizing the burden it will hold in the future. I may be paranoid, but it feels like most of them want it for it’s barest definition and not for it’s responsibilities.”

Jongho thinks about it as they continue down to the front doors. “Well, that is quite true. But there seems to be another reason you have forgotten.”

The doors are opened for them, a gust of cold wind hitting them as they walk down the graveled path towards the ballroom. “What may that be?”

Jongho grins. “Many of them find you irresistibly attractive.”

San shoves the younger, eyes rolling. “What an important reason you have informed me of. Thank you, graciously. Fool.”

Jongho laughs, looking over at the prince. “Lighten up, cousin. No one is forcing a decision out of you from one ball. Just see who catches your eye tonight. You’ll have the whole month to talk and get to know one another. Do not stress.”

They climb up the steps and as Jongho moves towards the door, San stops by the guards. “Good evening. Have all the guests arrived?”

They all bow immediately, straightening and meeting his gaze. “All except one, Crown Prince.”

San’s brows furrowed. “Who has yet to arrive?”

The list is pulled out and handed to him. San’s eyes scan throughly before landing on the one name that hasn’t been crossed out yet, and then he isn’t so confused anymore.

”Mr. Jung Wooyoung, Crown Prince.”

Jongho’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Jung Wooyoung? Head Alpha Jung Jihoon’s omegan son?” He asks, baffled. “He’s in the Capital!?”

San glanced at him before nodding towards the doors. “Yes, him. Go ahead without me for now, Jongho. I shall meet up with you later in the night.”

Jongho stares at him for a moment before entering the ballroom, doors closing behind him.

San turns back to the guards. “Message arrived that he’s already crossed into the Capital.”

The guard nods. “Yes, Crown Prince. He’s been in the Capital for over 5 hours now.”

The alpha prince gives his guard a look of confusion. “What could he possibly be doing?”

One of the other guards steps forward. “Crown prince. I met up a few hours ago with Mr. Jung Woooyoung. Another guard and myself were sent to guide him to the palace. However, he was so amazed by the street life in the Capital that he dismissed us back and told us he would arrive on his own. He even sent his guides and luggage with us. We tried telling him that the royal family were waiting but he wanted to explore the Capital. Please forgive me, Crown Prince! I should have dragged him here by his horse!”

San stares dumbly for a moment. “Um, it’s alright. It’s his first time at the Capital, so it is understandable that he finds it quite fascinating. Was he at least enjoying himself?”

”Yes, Crown Prince. He reminded me of a little puppy seeing snow for the first time—“ The guard begins with a grin before getting elbowed by the other next to him, smile dropping as he fell into a bow. “Forgive me!”

San giggles. “How adorable. I am most excited for his arrival. Next time, I shall take him to town myself. Do let him know when he arrives.”

”Yes, Crown Prince!”

San moved to leave before pausing. “And please send someone back out to watch over him until he is ready to come to the Palace. It would put my heart at ease that he is at least under protected watch.”

”Of course, Crown Prince!”

San nods. “Back as you were, gentlemen. Do stay warm.”

”Thank you, Crown Prince!”

With that, San finally enters the ballroom.

\- 

When Wooyoung finally arrives, he’s exhausted. Of course, it’s merely an exhaustion in a fulfilling way. His brother wasn’t lying when he said that the views of the Capital were stunning. He could only imagine what they looked like from the top of the castle, his excitement barely contained.

The Palace is stunning. Far more so then presented in the paintings. Wooyoung curses himself for not coming here before. The walls of stone were covered in thick green vines that were blanketed over by heavy white snow, the rows upon rows of gorgeously tinted glass windows running long on the sides.

To the right, a beautiful garden catches his gaze and he turns towards it in amazement until he hears shouts from the front, causing him to look ahead.

”Mr. Jung Wooyoung!” The familiar guard exclaims, running over with relief. Wooyoung blinks at him. “Hello again.”

The guard gives him a pointed stare. “Mr. Wooyoung, sir. The ball has been going on for nearly 2 hours now—“

Wooyoung claps his hand together with a wide grin. “Perfect! I was already quite tired from the travel and the day of walking around town. I think it would be better for me—“

”Apologies, Mr. Jung. The Crown Prince wanted me to tell you that he has been excitedly awaiting your arrival. He would like to take you into town himself, sometime soon. He was quite worried for your safety and sent one of the guards out to get you. Did you meet up with him?”

Wooyoung’s entire mood drops drastically. “Wait— you’re telling me that Prince Choi San is the one who sent grumpy pants over there after me?” He snaps, pointing to the stone faced soldier guiding the horses away to the stable.

The Guard blinks. “Well yes, but he only did so beca—“

”Of course he did.” Wooyoung hisses to himself quietly.

They’ve never met, and still this prince conceited has already taken control of his freedom. This is why he is so sick of alphas. None of them knew when to mind their own business. Wooyoung knows now that he needs to avoid this pompous prick of a prince at all times while he’s here. He doesn’t know how much the Queen has pushed her son into thoughts of a matrimony between them, but there’s no way he would let it happen.

“Come here.” He grabs the guard’s arm, dragging him over to the doors. When they open, the orchestra’s music which was once diluted hits them with full force. Wooyoung pulls his hood up over his hair and crouches, dragging the poor guard with him across the balcony of the ballroom and peeking a look below at the dance floor that is filled with guests. “Which rich babbling buffoon down there is Choi San?”

The guard gives him a look fo complete disbelief before turning below. He only takes a moment to scan around before he points to a particular man. “There. The one in the white cape with golden epaulettes. That’s Crown Prince Choi San.”

Wooyoung follows the finger that land on the man walking over to the throne of what he assumes to be King and Queen Choi. The man in question has just bowed to a young omega, heading over to his parents.

When he turns, Wooyoung finally gets a full view of the man and he can’t help the way his breath hitches. Tuffs of fluffy dark brown hair haloed by a golden crown adorned with rubies falls neatly over the edges of his honeyed skin. It sweeps more towards the right, a bit of forehead peaking through where the hair is parted, growing a little past his ears. His smile is unmistakable— framed by plump pink lips and cheeks indenting into crescents of the most adorable dimples Wooyoung has ever seen. Coffee colored eyes twinkled under the lights of the lamps lit across the room. 

”Our prince is rather handsome, is he not?” The guard breaks him from his dumb staring, voice a little too smug for the Omega’s liking.

Wooyoung scowls, turning to the guard before nodding. “Yup. Super handsome. Just proves that he is _indeed_ an asshole. All the pretty boys are.”

The guard sputters unintelligible words of disbelief and outrage but Wooyoung simply crawls away, a couple nearby throwing him a strange look as he goes by towards the door. The poor guard has no choice but to follow him. “Will you show me to my room, please? And also let that prince know that I do not feel well enough for travel back to town anytime soon.”

Wooyoung throws a final glance at the prince who is now walking towards the doors out of the room, before leaving through the top doors himself.

”I need to figure out a way to get him off my back.”

Wooyoung follows the guard across the hall to the guest wing of the palace. The interior was just as stunning as the exterior was, if not more. Gold lace patterns run across all the walls, illuminating the hallways beautifully in the dim flame of the lamps on them. Portraits of the Royal Family are seen across practically all the walls they pass, and the omega can’t help how his eyes linger on the ones with Choi San a bit longer than the others, gaze filled with disdain.

There was no denying that the future king of Ardendall was absolutely gorgeous. He was definitely the most attractive alpha Wooyoung has laid eyes on. But Wooyoung wasn’t anywhere near dumb enough to fall for such pointless things. Beautiful as he is on the outside is he equally as prejudiced on the inside.

The sad reality of the situation was that Choi San was simply no different from any of the other alphas from Wooyoung’s pack. Always thinking that they have rights over where an omega goes, who they go with, and how long they’re out for. There was no other explanation for randomly sending out a guard after he’d already dismissed the first two sent out by the alpha.

Sometimes Wooyoung really does wonder if he’d meet an alpha who wasn’t a complete meathead and wasn’t already called for by a different omega. They seemed far too rare to come across these days.

”Here we are, Mr. Jung.” The guard’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

Wooyoung looks up as the guard pushes the doors open. His room was all the way at the end of the hall, and it was huge. He steps inside, looking around with amazement.

A huge bed sits against the wall from the entryway. In the middle of the room is a small table with a tray already brimmed with snacks and a jug of water. On the left of the room is a walk in closet that’s already full of his unpacked clothes. There’s also a full length mirror and changing divider next to the bed on the right. In different corners of the room, chairs sit on the royal blue carpeted floor. The ceiling was covered with that same golden lace design.

”Is it to your liking?” The guard asks, and Wooyoung offers him a beaming smile. “Yes! Thank you, sir. You have been so kind.”

”Only doing my duties, sir.” The Guard smiles back. “Well then. You must be tired. I’ll leave you for the night. Someone will bring you breakfast in the morning and explain the day’s events for you. Good night, sir.” He bows.

”Thank you. Good night to you as well.”

With that, Wooyoung is finally left alone.

He contemplates entering the bath to get rid of the grime and dirt from his travel, when he catches sight of the garden outside once more. Biting his lip, he approaches the window.

Opening it, he clambers over and glances below. At worst, a fall at this height could sprain his ankle. Taking the chance, he swings his legs across and grips a snowy vine, bending out and stepping onto the vines with a huff of a breath, slowly starting his descend down to the ground below. He’s so focused on his step, that he almost doesn’t hear when someone calls out to him.

“And may I ask what exactly you are doing, kind sir?”

The voice causes Wooyoung to freeze, and of course it’s _after_ the sound of it reaches him that he realizes the scent of milk chocolate and sea salt enveloping his senses, causing a weight of dread to settle within him. Slowly, he looks down to meet glittering brown eyes shining with wariness and curiosity back up at him.

An awkward silence fills the space between them.

“I understand that this may look rather suspicious.” Wooyoung began, laughing nervously as he tightens his grip around the thick vine.

Prince Choi San simply quirks an eyebrow up, head tilting as he observed the panicking Omega.

“Quite.”

”I can explain!”

San wasn’t really sure how he ended up in such a situation. All he wanted was a break from the stuffy ballroom and the headaches of omegas filling the space around him every second he got alone too long. Instead of relaxing, all he gets is seeing a strange young omega climbing down the sides of the palace while muttering curses under his breath.

”I’m sure you can,” San drawls out, watching the man closely for anything odd in his movement. “How about you get down first?” He asks instead, more worried of the omega falling than whatever crazy explanation he was about to receive for this.

It’s like a switch has gone off, and those words caused the omega’s panic to switch to absolute annoyance. He throws a dirty look at San who’s only bewildered by the sudden switch in moods, before he turns back and continues his descent.

Hesitantly, San steps forward. “Would you like some help?”

”Absolutely not.” Woooyoung practically snarls, throwing another furious look at him while the Prince can only watch him helplessly. “I can do it perfectly fine _myself_ , thank you very much.”

Its almost comical how as soon as those words leave the omega’s mouth, his foot slips. Letting out a small yelp almost like a puppy whose tail got stepped on, he fails around before San is running forward, arm wrapping around a thin waist and the other going under his knees to pull him close into the alpha’s chest.

Only then does Wooyoung look up, fluffy white hood falling from his head and San meets a pair of wide brown eyes staring up at him. A scent of sweet lemon candies and raspberries fills his senses and his breath hitches. The omega in his arms is absolutely breathtaking. He looks tiny in his huge white cloak, black hair slightly long and framing his cheeks just barely past the top of his ears, parted in the middle. Long and thick dark lashes frame his doll like eyes, an adorable little mole under his left eye and another more tempting one hidden on the bottom lip of a lush pink mouth.

San is so mesmerized by his beauty that he almost misses the way that the Omega starts kicking around frantically like a child in his arms, obviously struggling to get out of his grip. 

“How dare you!” Wooyoung snapped, glaring slits into the other man. San blinks, bewildered. “Unhand me right now before I give you a reason to!”

The prince is at a loss for words, grip slightly loosening around the back of the smaller omega’s knees. “I... I caught you?”

“An opportunist who takes his moment when he sees one.” Wooyoung snorts, pushing against the strong chest with his hands even though the attempt is futile.

“You would have fell!”

“Then I would have fell. You’ve been given no permission to put your hands on me regardless of if I’m falling or dying, let alone a couple of feet from the ground that would have done no damage at all. Drop me now.”

San scoffs in disbelief. “I assure you, as prince of the very castle you are currently scaling, I would not take advantage of such a situation. Regardless of your awful attitude, I shall not drop you, sir. I am a gentleman.”

Wooyoung shoves enough for San to gently lower him back onto his feet. Scowling, he brushes the snow off his cloak. “A gentleman’s character is not determined by his status. Rather of the purity in his heart, and his ability to control innate desires. Yet still, I have come across no such gentleman.”

The alpha in front of him seems dumbfounded as Wooyoung picks up his fallen satchel, shoving the scattered items back inside. “And how are you so sure I am not of pure heart?” San counters, enraptured by such a bold omega.

Wooyoung sighs, straightening to give San a sharp look, eyes shinning underneath the gleam of moonlight as wind wisps through the strands of his hair and ruffles through his clothes. “My prince. This is your palace, your ball, and your guests. Tell me, how many eligible omegas in there have you gawked at in wonder for who would make your perfect life partner, merely by the style of their hair or the jewels pinned upon their clothing? How many have you danced with, simply staring at unabashedly with no words spoken more than a plain greeting or compliment? As if that could constitute for anything in deciding the ruling omega of this kingdom?”

Choi San can do nothing more than stare dumbly, eyes wide with shock and wonder. His lips part, wanting to deny the accusations. It wasn’t like he was making an immediate decision from a first glance the way that the omega was implying. “I— I was doing no such thing, sir. You have misjudged me greatly—“ he began, genuinely upset someone could think of him so shameless, but Wooyoung cuts him off. 

“Don’t misunderstand. I am not accusing you of anything, my prince. You are simply doing so as would have been done by any other typical alpha in your stead. By the gossiping inside, it isn’t like the other omegas aren’t eating up your attention and thriving from it. I am simply stating that there is no gentleman such as the one we are discussing.” Wooyoung brushes past the frozen alpha, walking down towards the garden. 

San turns towards him, the omega’s citrus sweet scent making his head fuzzy and warm. “And what constitutes such a gentleman in your eyes?”

Wooyoung stops. For a moment, silence wraps around them like the cold winds passing by. Then the omega turns to him with twinkling eyes, lips quirking up into a wide mischievous grin. “One who doesn’t need to ask.”

And right at that moment, San knew he was irrevocably gone.

The omega bows his head. “Goodbye, my prince.” Then he turns into the grassy maze, disappearing from sight. San falls against the wall behind him, knees weak. He leans his head back, looking up at the glittering stars and blinding moon as he let out a laugh of adoration and disbelief at how he suddenly wanted to run over and give the nameless omega who he knew absolutely nothing about, everything the world had to offer.

He’s so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What do you mean? You do not know of his name?” Hongjoong asked with furrowed brows.
> 
> San shakes his head.
> 
> “Do you know where he came from?”
> 
> Another shake.
> 
> ”Where did you meet him?”
> 
> ”Outside climbing down from the wall of the Palace.” 
> 
> Silence.
> 
> ”San. Did you somehow make this person up in your head?”
> 
> ”Possibly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter: Dimple - BTS
> 
> Why are all the chapter songs by bts? Idk because they have a song for _everything_
> 
> Ik the woosan isn't super heavy yet _but it will be_
> 
> Patience children.

**C H A P T E R 2: C H O I S A N**

_”I wonder, do you realize how heavy your request sits on my heart? Everything in me wants nothing more than to ignore what you have said and continue to hold you like this— in fear that you will disappear once again and I will continue to go on thinking you are nothing more than a fever dream.”_

**둘**

Wooyoung awakes with the horror of last night’s events on his mind. Choi _blasted_ San had caught him in the most compromising position that he could have ever been in. There was no possible way that his rant on the older man had not made him offended. He hasn’t even met the king or queen yet and he’s already caused such a huge uproar with their son.

_Don’t cause problems_ , his father had told him. Well, that definitely didn’t work out well at all. Wooyoung could already imagine that the pretentious alpha prince has cried to his parents about the vile and rude Jung Wooyoung that had insulted his character so deeply.

But, that was the strange thing. Last night, Choi San had not uttered a whisper of his name at all. He talked to the omega as if—

He was a stranger.

An evil grin slowly spreads across Wooyoung’s sleepy face. _Of course_ , he laughs to himself maniacally. Choi San had not said his name because he hadn’t known that the omega he’d met last night was the omega of the Jung Pack.

Meaning Wooyoung was safe— for _now_ , at least.

He sits up straighter, crossing his arms and legs as he furrows his brows. He needed to come up with a plan. As long as the Crown Prince continues to believe that Jung Wooyoung and rude Wooyoung were two different people, he could make it out of here and back home without a scratch to the pack’s name.

Despite being the outspoken omega he was, Wooyoung wasn’t trying to tarnish the name of his father or his pack. It was never his intention to cause problems, he was just unable to control his honesty when he had something to say against things he felt were wrong.

The least he could do was leave here without giving anyone a reason to believe he wasn’t anything but graceful.

Yes, Wooyoung would be the most graceful Omega this palace has ever bared witness to.

His thoughts are interrupted by knocks on the door. Immediately, he panics, throwing the covers over his head. “WHO!?”

There’s a moment of silence. “Um... Soojin, sir. I have come with your breakfast?” A feminine voice breaks through the air.

Wooyoung stumbles out of the bed, wrapping the blanket around him and over his head like a cocoon before running over to the door and pulling it open the tiniest bit that he could, looking out carefully. “Have you come alone?”

Soojin blinks with alarm. “Y-Yes? Should I have brought someone...?”

Wooyoung pulls the door open with a beaming grin. “Of course not! The least the merrier!”

She gives him a strange look before pushing the trolly of breakfast into the room. Wooyoung’s stomach grumbles and he leaves the door open as he skips happily over. “It smells so good! I’ve never seen such treats— what is this called?” He rambles excitedly, holding up a pastry with curiosity.

Soojin can’t contain her smile. “It is a croissant, sir. They’ve been very popular lately out west. They’re glazed with butter. Queen Choi wanted to prepare meals she thought you would find delicious.”

Wooyoung goes to take a bite but she pulls the bread out of his hands, causing him to pout. “Forgive me, sir. However I have brought you some hot water to draw a bath. You can eat after getting in.”

Wooyoung whines but nods regardless. “Alright, thank you graciously, Soojin.”

He helps her bring the huge jug of heated water over to the tub next to the bed despite her protests that she has it, both of them pouring the load of steamy water inside until it’s filled to the brim. She then fills it with soap, letting the bubbles fill the remaining space before pulling the room dividers in front of the tub. “You may undress now, sir.”

Wooyoung unbuttons the first few buttons of his nightgown before letting it slip past his shoulders and pool onto the floor, stepping away from them and into the hot water of the bath. Almost immediately he feels his entire body relax, letting out a pleased groan.

Soojin laughs at the sound, returning with a bowl as she gives him a grin. “Feel better?”

”Much! Thank you.” Wooyoung watches curiously as she picks into the bowl and brings a handful of flower petals, letting them drop into the water. “What flower is this?”

“Gardenias,” she replies. “They’re known for being quite fragrant and leave a wonderful lingering smell. Do you enjoy the scent?”

Wooyoung plays with a few of the white petals, giving her a big grin. “Yes, they smell very pleasing.”

Soojin smiles as she pulls the tray of breakfast over. “They suit your lemon scent very nicely. Gardenias are the Crown Prince’s favorite flowers.”

Well, there goes Wooyoung’s happy mood.

He now glares at the flower petals, as if they have personally insulted his very existence.

Soojin moves to leave and Wooyoung quickly stops her. “Wait! Sit, please. May we enjoy breakfast together? I am not used to eating alone.” He asks sheepishly, giving her his best puppy eyes. “And I could not possibly finish all this on my own.”

She now looks incredibly shy and surprised. “Oh sir, I couldn’t possibly—“

”I insist!” Wooyoung interrupts. “I truly do not like wasting food. Also please do call me by my name. _Sir_ just makes me feel like my grumpy father and idiotic brother.”

Soojin smiles brightly. “Alright.”

As they eat, she throws him a couple looks of awe. “Excuse me for being bold, but Wooyoung, they are incredibly wrong with their assumptions about you here in the palace.”

Wooyoung’s eyebrows raise, mouth opening to ask what they were saying when they’re interrupted by knocks on the door.

”Pardon the intrusion, the door was open. Wooyoung? Are you here? It’s Prince San.”

Wooyoung’s heart drops.

All the panic that he had felt this morning has returned ten fold. He looks around frantically, realizing with slight relief that the room dividers are blocking him from the alpha’s view. However that does not rid him from his anxiety, because he can hear San walking closer into the room.

Soojin stands with shock, glancing at him. Wooyoung stares pleadingly at her and she seems to get the message, stepping out and bowing before the alpha. Wooyoung peeks through one of the slits of the dividers to see San standing there, looking just as pristine and neat as he did last night.

”Oh. Soojin. At ease.” San says, surprised to see her here.

She comes to a stand, giving him an apologetic look. “Apologies, Crown Prince. Mr. Jung Wooyoung is currently indecent. He’s bathing at the moment.”

San blinks dumbly, glancing over at the divider causing Wooyoung to let out a squeak as he practically falls back lower into the tub, water sloshing around him violently as he attempts to hide himself despite the fact that there was no way the alpha could see him anyway.

The Prince’s cheeks turn pink, ears burning red as he turns quickly, facing his back to where the omega was. “M-My apologies, Wooyoung. I heard you arrived late in the night, and one of the guards informed me that you were feeling quite ill. Are you alright? Shall I call for the Royal Physician?”

Soojin glances at Wooyoung who presses his palms together before resting his head on top of them. “He’s... not ill, just tired. I believe he wishes to rest for the time being.”

Moon, bless this woman.

San nods. “I see. I shall leave you to rest, then. Please do let me know if you are in need of anything. And if your condition worsens, do let someone know you are unwell. I shall see you at hopefully a more appropriate moment. Goodbye.”

Then he’s hastily walking out of the room, stopping for a moment at the doorway with an embarrassed face. “A-Also please do be mindful about your doors. Your comfort is of top priority, I shall close it for now.”

When the door clicks shut, Wooyoung let’s out a gasp of air he didn’t realize he was holding, the tension in his body leaving as he presses a hand against his forehead in shock. He’s still trying to process what exactly had just happened when Soojin comes over with a dumbfounded expression. “For the love of the moon, Wooyoung! How could you forget to close the door!?”

“Give me just a second, I’m still trying to recover from that horrific moment in my life.” Wooyoung shudders, closing his eyes and lowering himself until he’s completely submerged under the now warm water.

-

Wooyoung’s first plan of action was quite simple. There was one common factor connecting him with Choi San—

Queen Choi Hyejin.

After recovering from the embarrassment of being walked in on while bathing by the very alpha he was trying to avoid (which was entirely his fault, but that wasn’t important), Wooyoung had hurriedly gotten dressed in a simple pair of black trousers and a warm fluffy blue sweater. His satchel went on over his shoulder before he clipped his usual white cape on, bidding goodbye to Soojin before running out of the room.

He stopped before every turn, pressing his back against the wall and looking around with alarm for that Choi San before continuing on towards the main part of the castle— otherwise known as, the danger territory. It would be a lot harder to be sneaky where literally everyone was walking around at.

The guards on their posts give him strange looks as he passes by, but he pays them no mind.

Well, except for one.

The alpha guard from the other night. Wooyoung’s eyes widen when he notices the familiar back. “Hey you!”

The guard turns with alarm towards him and when he notices it’s Wooyoung calling him, he blinks. “Mr. Jung Wooyoung!”

Wooyoung looks around sneakily before crouch running over to the alpha, pulling them both behind a pillar. The guard looks so confused by these actions but the omega pays it no mind. He needs to build a team of people he can rely on to help him through this, and it seems like he can lean on this tall buff alpha to get him out of trouble. “You didn’t tell that Choi San about me last night.”

The alpha suddenly seems to realize what this is about, crossing his arms and leaning back against the pillar with a raised eyebrow. “No, I did not.”

Wooyoung blinks at him. “Why? I was obviously lying.”

The guard simply shrugged. “It seemed as if you did not want him to be near you. I just did what you asked of me to.”

Wooyoung slaps a palm to his forehead. “Oh my, I did not ask— what is your name, sir?”

The guard gives him a grin. “Song Mingi, Sir.”

Wooyoung extends a hand. “Nice to formally meet you, Mingi.”

Mingi grips the hand with a firm shake, smile of amusement on his face. “You as well, Wooyoung.”

”So listen,” Wooyoung began, looking around as if worried of anyone who could be listening. “I kind of need some help.”

The alpha tilts his head, eyeing him curiously. “I’m listening.”

”Well, I’m sure you are well aware of the fact that I have been avoiding the prince ever since my arrival.”

”I wasn’t completely sure, but the way you kept angrily muttering _that Choi San_ under your breath was a good indication of it.”

Wooyoung waves him off. “Well, yes. See, the thing is that my parents are rather close with the King and Queen.”

”Yes, I am aware of the fact.”

”And with Choi San being an alpha and I am omega both at the same age, they have both been concocting a horrific union between the two families.”

Mingi gives him a look. “Can you not just say no and move on? All this is a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

Wooyoung huffs. “As if anything could be that simple. My father isn’t the problem here. If I did not wish for it then he would never force me into something I did not want. The problem here is that Choi San. His parents have probably been hinting to it with him as much as mine have with myself, if not more. As prince if he demanded that we be wed, then there would be no possible way for neither my father nor I to refuse. It would be blasphemous. My father would be kicked from his position, my brother would be shunned. Everyone would look at my family with disgrace because they care for me more than they do of the royal demands.”

”You really think the King would allow such a thing to happen to his most dearest friend?” Mingi shakes his head in disbelief.

”If not now, what of when Choi San becomes King? His pride would not handle it, and my family would be the ones to suffer. I could not possibly do such a thing.” Wooyoung affirms.

Mingi stares at him incredulously. “Why do you think of the Crown Prince in such a negative light? Do you genuinely believe him to be so cruel?”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. “Oh please— all alphas are the same. They get denied time after time and cannot possibly stand the fact that someone does not want anything to do with them. The bigger the status of an alpha the bigger of a complete ass they are—“ he began to rant, only to cut off abruptly when he realized who he was talking to.

Mingi is only laughing against the pillar as Wooyoung blinks innocently at him. “Ah— well, not you of course! You are the one exception to this, Mingi!”

Mingi wipes away a loose tear from his uncontrollable laughter, giving the omega a nod. “Sure. Whatever you believe.”

Wooyoung pouts. “Fine. I honor what I said. Regardless, I need your help. I need to avoid the Prince at whatever cost. He cannot know that this face belongs to Jung Wooyoung. How well do you know the Prince?”

Mingi gives a considerable thought. “I am one of his closest guards. One of his personal guards actually. We’re rather good friends, actually.”

Wooyoung froze.

_Now you’ve done it, you idiot._

The taller man seems to notice his growing panic, because he speaks up once again. “Do not fret. I am not going to expose you to the Crown Prince.” He reassures but Wooyoung feels even more at unease with those words. “Why not?”

Mingi shrugs. “It’s fun.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m glad that you are taking the greatest amusement out of my predicaments. So does that mean you’re willing to help me?”

Mingi grins. “Sure. It is my duty to aid the royal family, current or future.”

”That’s implying that I will be part of the royal Family in the future.” Wooyoung snaps.

”I just get that feeling.”

”What feeling?”

”That regardless of your efforts, Jung Wooyoung, fate has a funny way of playing with our lives. It’d be more interesting to make things a bit more difficult for it.”

”Well,” Wooyoung stammers, chest tightening with a funny feeling. “You’re wrong.”

Mingi gives him a knowing smile. “We'll see. So, what is your first mission for me?”

Wooyoung shakes the strange feeling out of his chest. “I need you to go in the main room and call the Queen out for me.”

Mingi’s brows furrow. “Why not just go in? I’m pretty sure Prince San is still in his meeting with the war generals today.”

Wooyoung shakes his head. “It’s not just about San. I’m trying not to get noticed by any of the omegas here. I have... a tendency to pick fights when people say things to me— I do not have the patience or willpower to be walked over. I’m trying to be as under the radar as I possibly can.”

Funnily enough, as soon as those words leave his mouth, a group of Omegas walk by on the other side of the pillar towards the parlor room. “I heard Jung Wooyoung is in the palace.” One of them states.

Wooyoung and Mingi both freeze.

”Jung Jihoon’s Omegan son? The brat?” Another snorts out with a laugh.

Wooyoung scowls.

”He didn’t show at the welcoming ball, though.” One of the shorter ones frowns.

”Good thing he hadn’t.” The second scoffs again. “I heard from father that he’s never seen such a tasteless omega in both his clothes and attitude. He runs around all by himself with no one accompanying him. What Omega would do something so vulgar?”

”No respectable one, of course. At the very least, he has a rather pretty face.”

“Oh please,” the second one who seems to have a personal problem with him sneered. “His beauty is mediocre at best. His hair is always in disarray from all the forest trips he goes on.”

”Is not!” Wooyoung hisses to himself. Mingi bites his lip to control his laughter.

“I heard he fights with the Omegas in his pack all the time. None of them talk to him apart from the very few that can deal with his rudeness. Even then, they are probably only favorable with him because he’s the Pack Alpha’s son.”

”I blame his father.”

Wooyoung’s eyes flash golden at the mere mention of his father by such disgraceful mouths.

”He's always spoiling him, it’s no wonder he’s such a brat. That Wooyoung has never had a good Alpha to put him in his place so it’s no wonder he acts out. His idiot of a father should have smacked some sense into him.”

Mingi’s smile completely drops.

Wooyoung is lunging forward, a snarl grumbling in the back of his throat, but Mingi is quick to grab him and hold him back before they could be noticed by the group who open the doors. “Do you think he’ll show for the luncheon?”

”Doubt it. He’d ruin everyone’s appetite if he does.”

Laughter follows into the room before the door is closed.

Wooyoung is still furious, struggling in Mingi’s grip. “Wooyoung! Calm down!”

The Omega’s golden eyes flash towards him, filled with anger. “How dare they say such a thing about my father!?”

Mingi shushes him. “I get it, just relax, okay? They don’t know what they are talking about.”

Wooyoung takes a few deep breaths, eyes shutting as he counts to ten. When he’s finished, he reopens them to reveal the familiar warm brown color. “You said San was at a meeting, right?” Wooyoung asks darkly, eyeing the doors.

”Um... Yes, he is.” Mingi says carefully, watching with bewilderment as Wooyoung strides over to the door. “What are you doing!?”

Wooyoung flicks his hair, cracks his neck, and fluffs his cape like he’s about to go to war. “I’m about to introduce them to their worst nightmare in the most graceful way possible.” He dramatically cranes his neck. “I shall see you at another time. There is a group of bitches I need to handle first.”

With that, he pushes the doors open, striding in like he owned everything in the room as the area quiets, doors shutting behind him.

His target is sitting on the sofa to the right of the big glass table filled with sandwiches and treats, cups brimmed with jasmine tea. She’s pretty, he’ll give her that. She looks curious, which probably means she doesn’t realize who he is yet. He’d be surprised if any of the omegas here would. There were very few people outside his pack who could put a face on his name.

”Forgive my late arrival,” He voices confidently, staring at each of them individually as the one sitting in her own chair stood. Judging by the Crown resting on her head and the dipping dimples when she beams a bright smile to him excitedly, Wooyoung has finally met that blasted Choi San’s mother, Queen Hyejin. “I was so enraptured by the beauty of such a stunning Capital that I simply could not stop myself from exploring and meeting all the townspeople.”

Queen Hyejin brushes past all the startled girls and boys around her as she rushes excitedly over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. “Oh my! Look how much you’ve grown! My oh my, you are even more stunning than I had imagined! Youngie, you are absolutely breathtaking, just like your mother!”

Wooyoung gives her a bright smile, genuinely happy to finally meet Queen Hyejin. She was just as bubbly and bright as he had assumed from her letters. “Thank you graciously, my Queen. Although I am nothing compared to the radiating beauty that you have.”

She slaps his arm playfully before pulling him into another tight hug. “Oh, I was so excited to hear your arrival to the palace! I wanted to visit you at once, but I was told that you were exhausted from the travel.”

Wooyoung looks over to his target, and she now looks bewildered. “Why yes, I apologize deeply for not being able to attend the welcoming ball.”

A look of realization dawns upon the young female omega’s face, soon being replaced to one of horror much to Wooyoung’s pleasure.

”Oh forget that, come sit next to me sweetheart.” She pulls him over and Wooyoung stops right before the omega and her posse of gossiping bimbos. “Forgive my late entry, ladies and gentlemen. I do not believe we have met before.” His heated stare does not leave the omega from earlier as he bows, noticing her clenching her jaw in annoyance, eyes flashing. “My name is Jung Wooyoung, youngest omegan son of Jung Jihoon and Jung Areum. It’s _lovely_ to make your acquaintance.”

She breaks her gaze away from him first, causing him to smirk.

_Intimidated_.

”Come sit, Wooyoung!” Queen Hyejin calls to him excitedly, patting the spot next to her.

Smiling bashfully, he gracefully sits down, purposefully letting his cape flow off around him to make him look even more angelic.

But he’s a devil in disguise on a mission.

”How was your trip? Were you tired? It must’ve been so difficult for you.” Queen Hyejin sympathizes. Wooyoung opens his mouth to reply but he’s interrupted.

”Why yes. We heard you made quite a few stops. How tiring that must have been for your guides.” His target lets out a laugh, giving him a side eye as she takes a sip of her tea.

_Ah, so you DO want to play this game, don’t you?_ He thinks to himself smugly, instead giving a sly smile her way.

”The scenery of the Ardendall forest was far too beautiful to ignore. As an artist, I find it immoral to disregard the beauty of nature. I always have to stop for a sketch at the very least. We had the most fun telling campfire stories at night under the stares of the gleaming stars, so I do not believe they minded. I have quite good relations with all my father’s advisors. The memories of those nights are etched into my mind for years to come.” Wooyoung replies, acting shy as he looks down.

Queen Hyejin coos, running a loving hand through his hair. “Areum sends me a few of your paintings sometimes. They truly are absolutely breathtaking, Wooyoungie. Your passion is so visible on the canvas. We’ve hung quite a few of them up on the walls.”

Now Wooyoung is genuinely surprised and embarrassed. “R-Really? I was not aware that mother was sending them. Thank you graciously, Queen Hyejin. I hope they are up to the standards of the Royal Palace.”

She gives him a playful swat on the arm. “Of course they are! Sannie in particular is so incredibly fond of them. Oh my! I almost forgot to ask— have you met my Sannie yet? He came to check on you this morning.” She asks excitedly, hope brimming in her eyes.

Wooyoung’s entire face turns red at the memory of the Prince walking in while he was naked in a tub only a few measly feet away with only a flimsy wood divider separating them.

W-Well, we kind of did.” He stammers out, suddenly out of his element.

”Kind of? What did he say? Was he gentle with you? Did he do something to you? Do not be afraid to tell me, if he did anything inappropriate I will personally deal with him.” She presses on eagerly, and Wooyoung should’ve expected something like this to happen. Out of all the parents, she was definitely the one pushing for this alliance the most.

”No,” he says softly, remembering how San had immediately turned away from his indecent state. “He was very courteous. We just... did not cross paths at a proper moment.”

The Queen sighs dramatically. “What a shame. I shall have you two meet as soon as convenient.”

Wooyoung winces. “About that, Queen Hyejin... I—“

”Pardon me, Wooyoung, was it?” The female omega interrupts and Wooyoung suddenly remembers what he’s here for as he turns to her. “So you’re an artist?”

He puts on a fake smile again, staring straight into her. “Why yes, I am.”

”I’m just curious, why is it that most artists have such...” she looks him up and down. “ _Modest_ clothing?”

Internally, Wooyoung rolls his eyes. As if that was something he could ever possibly be offended by. Externally, he giggles. “Probably because of the stains! Getting paint in French Lace is a pain to clean, take my word for it. Besides, we prefer being comfortable in our work. And I personally am always prepared for work.” He pats his satchel with a smug smile.

”I quite like your cloak.” An omega across from him comments, probably also sending the tension. He’s quite a beautiful omega as well. “This is Kang Yeosang.” Queen Hyejin introduces and Wooyoung smiles at him politely.

”It’s rather nice to finally put a face to the name everyone is always talking about. I’m Choi Jongho’s mate. He’s Prince San’s cousin.” Yeosang holds a hand out and Wooyoung shakes it. “It’s nice to meet you as well. I was not aware the Prince had a cousin.”

Kang Yeosang gives him a knowing smile. “Him and the Prince are quite close. I have a feeling we’ll be meeting a lot more in the future, so you’re sure to meet him sometime.”

The way Yeosang had said that and the look he gave him made Wooyoung feel like he knew something that Wooyoung did not, and the Jung Omega was not sure how he felt about that.

But before he can ponder on it further, they're interrupted once again by the bitchy female omega who does not seem to relent from her onslaught against Wooyoung.

”So, where did you get the cloak from?” She asks, raising her eyebrow in an almost taunting manner.

Wooyoung raises his own brow. “My father brought it for me as a gift a year ago during his voyage to the Western lands. It was stitched in Italy by a close friend of mine.”

”Oh really?” She places her tea cup down and runs her hands over her dress. “This dress is also imported from Italy. One of the top boutiques. They’re so elite, that it’s practically impossible to get a dress from there, especially from where we live. However my mother has close connections and was able to import this one from the newest winter collection that came out a few months ago. It’s made of pure Italian silk.” She continues to brag but Wooyoung’s grin only grows.

Because he knows that dress.

”Ah yes, one of Alessandra Mariano’s dresses.” He comments absentmindedly.

Everyone glances at him, stunned. The female omega stares at him with bewilderment. “Uh, y-yes. How did you know? I had not said her name.”

Wooyoung leans back, grabbing his tea cup and taking a sip to hide his smile. “I would hope I know of her. Considering _I_ am the one who created the color palette for that very collection.”

From across him, Yeosang is trying to contain his wild grin as gasps resonate around the room.

”Truly!?” Another omega gasps, staring at him with wide eyes. “You have met Alessandra Mariano!?”

Wooyoung shakes his head. “We have only sent letters. She discovered a few of my paintings and wanted me to come out to Italy to help her design the Winter collection but I told her I did not wish to leave home. Instead I sent her all the colors used on the dresses and a few designs for the collection.”

He turns back to the female omega who looks completely gobsmacked. “Including that one. I designed the entirety of it.”

”T-That cannot possibly be true!” She exclaims, almost furiously.

Wooyoung raises an eyebrow. Reaching into his satchel, he pulls out his sketch book, flipping through before landing on the sketch of the very dress and showcasing it to the group of amazed omegas.

A series of _woahs_ , _amazings_ , and _wows_ feed his ego into oblivion as he elegantly comes to a stand, walking over to the frozen female. “May I?” He indicates to her sleeve.

When she makes no indication to stop him, he flips the inside over and pulls out the tag to show them.

_**100% Pure Italian Silk** _

_**Stitched by Alessandra Mariano** _

_**Designed by Jung Wooyoung** _

“That’s amazing!”

”You must be so famous, Wooyoung!”

”I actually had not seen the dresses in person until now,” he mused. “Well, it’s nice to know that the dress stands out on its own,” Wooyoung answers smoothly, eyes shifting up and down the female omega with disinterest as he backs away. “Regardless of who wears it.”

The jab is subtle.

So subtle that he almost worries that she doesn’t catch on.

But she’s smarter than Wooyoung was led on to believe, because her cheeks flame and anger grows in her eyes as she crosses her arms and looks away furiously.

_Hook, line, and sinker_ .

He’s won.

Wooyoung sits back, content with putting disrespectful people in their true place.

”So sorry I’m late! The meeting dragged on far longer than I had anticipated.”  


And there goes all of Wooyoung’s triumph.

Because he _knows_ that voice.

_Oh no_.

Queen Hyejin brightens like a sun emerging from a cloudy day next to a frozen Wooyoung, jumping up to a stand. “Sannie! You’re here!”

Wooyoung stays stock still as all the other Omegas also come to a haste stand, fixing their clothes and their hair as they round the couches towards the prince to bow. Even Yeosang comes to a stand, stepping over but his eyes linger on Wooyoung subtly, taking in his panicked expression.

He risks a look over the edge of the couch which is thankfully hiding most of him from view, apart from his eyes up to the top of his hair.  


Sure enough, Choi San is standing in front of his mother, side turned towards Wooyoung as the rest of the omegas surround the back of the Queen in order to bow. He’s still as pristine as he’s ever been, if not a little more tired with his tie loosened and the first two buttons unbuttoned, hair a little more disheveled.

”Oh baby, they really do need to stop dragging you into these meetings. Look how tired you are.” His mother pesters, pressing gentle fingers against the skin under his eyes. San gives her an adorable smile, dimples popping out.

Wooyoung turns back in a panic. He’s definitely screwed now. Completely screwed. His eyes search around quickly, trying to come up with an escape from this shit show of a mess he’s been shoved into.

It’s then that a trolly comes by.

A big enough trolly.

A trolly that was big enough and had a sheet covering it.

Wooyoung drops to his knees and starts crawling over quickly, grabbing the poor waiter by the ankle. The tall omega let’s out a quiet squeak, looking down with wide eyes to see Wooyoung glaring up at him. “Listen to me sir, the future of Ardendall is at stake and only you can save it!”  


The waiter blinked. “ _Me?_ ”

And that’s how Wooyoung had crawled into the bottom shelf of the trolley, rolling away to safety.

”I still do not understand how you hiding in my trolley is going to save the country, sir.”

” _Shh_. We’re not gonna question it.”

It’s not a long trip to the kitchens, and the trolley comes to a stop once they’re safely inside. “Good work, soldier. Continue on with your duties. I shall stay here until it is safe to come out.” Wooyoung whispers through the sheet.

He hears the waiter mutter curses under his breath before his footsteps recede and a door is being closed.

Carefully, Wooyoung lifts the sheet and looks around. The kitchen is huge, but separated by rooms. It seems like he’s landed in the patisserie room of the kitchen. There’s no one in his line of view, so he takes the moment to roll out from under the sheet, landing on the floor with a loud thump and a groan. “Blasted gravity!”

He wallows in pain for a moment before he looks up to meet a pair of warm brown eyes looking down at him with a mixture of confusion and alarm. Wooyoung shrieks, rolling onto his stomach quickly and coming to a stand.

The man in front of him is an Omega, dressed in a chiefs coat, or more specifically a patisserie apron. “Who are you!?”

The chief blinks at him incredulously. “I’m Park Seonghwa, the head patisserie of this kitchen. Who are _you_?”

”I’m... uh, I—“ Wooyoung looks around, seeing a pile of dishes in the sink. “I’m the busboy!”

”A busboy who hides in trolleys.” Park Seonghwa deadpans, bemused.

”I was cleaning it.”

“A busboy who cleans from the inside while out of uniform.”

”I’m off the clock.”

”Oh, is that so?”

”Yes. I like... cleaning.”

“What’s your name, Mr. _off-the-clock_?”

”....”

”....”

”You know what, I do not feel comfortable answering that question. You look like a fraud.”

”Pretty amusing coming from you.”

”That is _exactly_ what a fraudulent person would say!”

Seonghwa sighs. “Fake or not, I could use the help. So do me a favor and take down the flour jars on the top shelve and bring them into the left wing of the kitchen. We’re low on staff.”

Wooyoung salutes. “Right away, sir!”

Seonghwa mutters a _strange little man_ under his breath before he disappears from a pair of doors on the right side of the room.

Wooyoung released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. That was super close. He could’ve gotten kicked out of here in a heartbeat. Instead of running off like he should’ve, he figures he might as well try and help while he’s here. So he grabs a tall step stool from the corner of the room and drags it over to where the flour jars are sitting.

He takes the first step up.

-

San bustles out of the war meeting room with exhaustion written all over his face. He loosens his tie and unbuttons the first few buttons restricting against just neck, running course fingers through his silky hair as the door shuts behind him, Hongjoong and Jongho following after him.

”You seem more tired than usual, Sannie.” Hongjoong furrows his brows. “Are you alright?”

San cracks his neck, letting out a deep groan before rolling his shoulders. “I’m fine.”

Jongho snorts. “Of course he’s fine. He fell in _love_ last night.”

San doesn’t even bother correcting his cousin, because even _he_ doesn’t know if that’s true or not anymore. The lemon omega from last night had haunted his thoughts all night and day, appearing in his mind at the most inopportune moments.

Hongjoong’s eyebrows rise, a slow smile working it’s way onto his face. “Really!? An omega has caught our Sannie’s attention?”

”Hongjoong,” San sighs, continuing his walk as his stiffened legs loosened up.

”What? You are _finally_ taking interest in someone! This is wonderful!”

”Yes it is, apart from the fact that he knows absolutely nothing about this mystery omega.” Jongho grumbled, pouting.

And that was exactly the problem. San knew nothing of his name, or his purpose in the Palace. Part of him wondered if everything that happened that night was part of his imagination, and the way that he has yet to see the lemon boy again, he thinks he really might have just made him up.

The thought that he was so lonely that he came up with some _hallucination_ of his ideal omega should worry him more than he has allowed.

”What do you mean? You do not know of his name?” Hongjoong asked with furrowed brows.

San shakes his head.

”Do you know where he came from?”

Another shake.

”Where did you meet him?”

”Outside climbing down from the wall of the Palace.”

Silence.

”San. Did you somehow make this person up in your head?”

”Possibly.”

Hongjoong stares at him with complete bewilderment. “ _By the Moon and Stars, Choi San_.”

San rolls his eyes as he stops outside the door to the parlor. “Can we please just forget about it? Even if he was real, he is gone now. Although he taints my mind every waking and slumbering moment of my days and nights, there is no point to continue with such conversations. He is long gone now, it will be of best interest to forget of him.”

Jongho looks like he wants to protest, but Hongjoong lays a gentle hand on his arm. “Alright, San. Would you please grab Seonghwa for me? I think he’s still cleaning up from the luncheon in the parlor room kitchen.”

”Why don’t you just come inside with us?” Jongho mused, giving him a raised eyebrow.

Hongjoong snorts. “And deal with the hoard of young omegas in there? No thanks. Unlike you, I’m only engaged for now. Those omegas in there specifically are always pestering me whenever I enter a room. They were bothering me to no end at the ball last night despite my engagement ring being in full view. Even verbal denial was not enough to turn them away. They’re lucky Seonghwa was too busy in the kitchen that night.”

”They never did that with me.” Jongho laughed.

“Because your mating bite is enough to turn them away. Plus they fear Yeosang. I am in no mood to deal with a pouty Hwa today. Please San? It should take only two minutes.”

“Of course.” San reassured. “I’ll let him know first thing. Mother will probably have me stuck in there for who knows how long.”

Usually San would deal with these small talks and get togethers with an upbeat and positive attitude, but ever since he met lemon boy and was given a harsh scolding, he can’t bring himself to pretend anymore. He’d thought settling with what was the best choice would be sufficient enough for him, but it simply just is not. He wanted, deeply. But the one he wanted was nowhere to be found.

He shakes these thoughts out of his head as he pushes the doors open, holding them open for Jongho to follow pursuit as he made his way over to where the group of omegas were sat, stopping short a few feet.

”So sorry I’m late! The meeting dragged on far longer than I had anticipated.”

It doesn’t take long for him to be surrounded and overwhelmed by not only his mother, but the other young omegas who looked on at him with eager and shy eyes. San didn’t have it in him to meet any one of their gazes, instead focusing on his mother.

”I am of greatest joy that you could join us today! Wooyoung is here! Just a second— Wooyoung?”

San’s face turns a bright red as he remembers what happened this morning with Jung Wooyoung. He definitely needed to apologize. He has no idea what the omega was doing with his door open while taking a _bath_ , but he should not have entered the room regardless of the door being open or not. That was a huge mistake on his part and he’s probably made the omega _so_ uncomfortable.

His thoughts are only confirmed when his mother drags him over to the sofa when she gets no reply, only for it to be empty.

His mother’s brows furrowed in confusion. “But— he was just here...”

It was pretty obvious to San now. Wooyoung had run off when he’d heard San enter the room, probably out of embarrassment. It only added into the guilt he already felt.

He looks over to see Yeosang standing by the couch with his arms crossed, staring incredulously at a moving trolley. San glanced at it, confused on why the omega was staring at it so intently.

”Good afternoon, Yeosang. Is something the matter?” He asks carefully.

”Hm?” Yeosang doesn’t turn his gaze away until the trolley has entered the kitchen before turning his way with a look of understanding. “Not at all. I’m fine.”

That’s when Jongho comes in, pulling the omega into his arms and pressing a loving kiss against his mate’s forehead. “Hello sunshine. How has your day been?”

Yeosang smiles cutely up at his alpha, eyes sparking. “It was good. How about you, Jongie?”

”A thousand times better now that I’ve seen you.”

San looks over to his mother when she tugs on his sleeve, a curious look in her eyes. “San, did something happen with Wooyoung this morning?”

Just like that, his cheeks flame a bright red, his ears also heating up.

His mother smacks him hard on the arm. “You little—! That’s the exact same face Wooyoung made when I asked him.”

”I think I’m the reason he ran off, mother.” San tells her quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

She smacks him harshly once again. “San! What did you do to the poor boy!?”

San glances at Yeosang before back at his mother. “I promise I will explain to you later, but I need to stop by the kitchen for a moment. Just... I might make him uncomfortable for a while, so do not pester him about me, please.”

He doesn’t wait for her reply before he’s turning back to Yeosang. “Yeosang, is Seonghwa still in the kitchen?”

Yeosang pauses, a glint of something entering his eyes as he quirks a corner of his lips up almost mischievously. “Oh yes, he’s in the kitchens. You should go over there right now.”

San pauses and gives the older omega a strange look. Yeosang was definitely acting suspicious, but it was always hard to tell when Yeosang was just being his weird self or when to tell he was planning something.

So instead, San chooses to ignore it.

He bows to the omegas who return his bow before making his way across the parlor, passing by the tables and sofas.

He pushes the doors open to look inside, noticing that it’s completely empty.

San looks around, eyes scanning for Seonghwa as he pushes the door open further. With no sight of him, he walks into the kitchen, looking around for the tall omega to no avail.

He’s about to open his mouth and ask when a voice cuts him off. “Rats! Who makes shelves this high on the wall anyway!?”

A funny feeling settles in San, because that voice sounded so familiar and it’s making him suddenly restless to find the source.

He rounds the corner to see someone standing on a step stool, struggling to pull the jar of flour off from the top shelf. “Seonghwa!?” San calls, partly confused. It’s only after he’s said the name that he realizes that cloak is familiar.

But his voice frightens the man and he lets out a loud shriek as he turns and the step stool fumbles under his feet, causing him to tip over.

San is there in an instant, catching him before he can fall to the floor. There’s a loud crash as the glass jar hits the counter, sending a cloud of flour all over the room. Through it all, San is hit with the scent that’s been chasing him all day.

_Lemon and raspberries_.

And suddenly, despite being the most stressful thing that’s happened to him today, all the pressure he’s felt building up in the day completely evaporates, instead filling with relief and painfully desperate wanting.

The omega’s arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, face pressed into his shoulder, as if still afraid he would fall.

They stand there like completely silent statues until the smoke of flour dissipates. Only then, does the omega slowly raise his head, as if afraid to see and confirm that San was the one holding him. His hair is covered in white flour, some smudged across his face, and his clothes also completely coated in a thin layer of it— but San knows he probably looks similar. 

When their eyes meet for the second time, fearful honey gold meeting star struck brown, San knows that he can’t pretend anymore. He’s so fucking gone for this tiny creature in his arms that he doesn’t even know what to do. All he knows is that he wanted to hold him tightly like this for the rest of eternity.

“My eyes must be deceiving me,” San breathes deeply, his gaze not once parting from Wooyoung’s shocked expression, drinking in every single detail of him— especially lingering on that sinful mole on his bottom lip. “You look even more beautiful than you had the first night I laid sight of you.”

Wooyoung’s entire face turns red, and San has to control the rumble of a possessive growl that grows deep in his throat at the sight of him so flushed, his grip on the smaller man tightening. “We really must stop meeting like this,” he says instead when Wooyoung remains silent, if only to distract himself from the fact that he wants nothing more than to press the omega’s face into his chest and hide him away from all the dangers of the world.

Wooyoung’s head lowers, hand pressing on the alpha’s chest as if to push him away but he falters for a moment.

San stares at him fondly. “What is the matter? You have gone silent today.” If anyone else had said the words, Wooyoung would be beyond irritated and would’ve picked a fight, but it sounded so gentle coming out of the Prince’s mouth that Wooyoung could do nothing more but blink up at him nervously. It was the first time anyone had caught him at a loss for words. He needed to say something— _damage control_.

”P-Please put me down.”

San stares at him for a long moment, not wanting to do what is being asked of him. “I wonder, do you realize how heavy your request sits on my heart? Everything in me wants nothing more than to ignore what you have said and continue to hold you like this— in fear that you will disappear once again and I will continue to go on thinking you are nothing more than a fever dream.”

Time slows around them, San’s words hanging heavily between them both— far too honest for Wooyoung’s comfort. “You are quite bold with your words, my Prince.”

_My Prince_. San’s entire chest blossoms with warmth, like the petals of a flower reopening from its bud in the break of a spring morning, desperately awaiting for sunlight and it’s finally reached. The name his Lemon boy calls him by brings far more happiness than he’s ever felt by any other name. It was so common. He was a prince, the name was common. But hearing it from his soft voice, sarcastic or warm filled him with the greatest joy. He hasn’t realized just how much he’s missed hearing it until it was heard again, and it’s suddenly the only words he wants to hear for the rest of the day.

”I cannot help it. With you, I am unable to control what I say. It’s rather terrifying— the power you hold over me without even realizing it.” San murmurs.  


”I have flour in my eye, sir.” Wooyoung says feebly, being surrounded by San’s chocolate and salted caramel scent causing him to feel airy and light— almost drunk.

With the greatest reluctance San sets Wooyoung down on his feet. “Do not even think of running from here, because I _will_ chase you this time.”

Wooyoung doesn’t answer, instead leaning against the counter, dizzy from the alpha’s intoxicating scent.

San moved towards the sink, filling a bowl with water from the pitcher on the side and grabbing a clean cloth from one of the drawers. He makes his way back over to the counter, setting both items on top. “I am deeply sorry that the water is not warm. I would warm it for you myself, but I do not wish for you to stay in discomfort much longer.”

”What are you saying?” Wooyoung whines, embarrassed by what he hears coming from the older’s mouth. The sound is so cute, that San has to contain himself from pulling Wooyoung into the tightest hug he could manage. He really does believe that if the omega could read even a snippet of the things going on in the alpha’s head, he would definitely slap him.

”Nothing, lemon.” San wraps his hands around the younger’s waist and swallows back his growl at the realization of how thin and small it was in his large hands, his thumbs inches away from meeting. He quickly lifts the Omega onto the counter top and letting go, knowing if he waited any longer like that, then he would do some pretty questionable things.

He dips the soft cloth into the water, soaking it before squeezing out the excess. He steps forward between the omega’s spread legs and leaning as close as he can to be consumed by the smell of lemons and raspberries.

“I can do it myself.” Wooyoung snips, annoyed. He even backs away as San barely brushes warm fingers against his cheek. This time San can’t control the quiet low grumble that leaves his throat. Wooyoung freezes at the sound, alarmed.

San swallows back more aggressive words. “Let me do it,” he says gently instead. This time, Wooyoung makes no movement as San holds his cheek in one hand, tilting his head up to face him.

He wipes the cloth across his face softly, deeply pleased by how he’s taking care of the smaller man. He carefully cleans the white powder away from Wooyoung’s face, being extra tender around his eyes. “Is it out of your eye now?”

Wooyoung blinks both of them open, feeling no more discomfort. “Yes. Thank you.”

San sets the cloth back into the water, staring intensely at Wooyoung’s face, but the omega has nervously turned his face away from the alpha. “Did you know I had two possibilities to explain the events of last night?”

Wooyoung turns to glance up at him nervously. “O-Oh? And what were those?”

San leans in closer and Wooyoung’s hands tighten around the counter edge. “The first. That you had stolen something and insulted me in order to catch me off guard so you could make your getaway.”

Wooyoung snorts. “You thought I was a thief?”

”You were climbing down the palace wall. What other assumption was there for that?”

Wooyoung winces. “Fair point.”  


”The second. That you were a figment of my imagination conjured up by my own deranged loneliness. This was the most accurate belief I followed until a few moments ago.”

”Reasonable possibilities, My Prince.” Wooyoung nods.

San shakes his head. “No. You don’t understand. Both these possibilities had one common factor, lemon. You weren’t supposed to come back.”

Wooyoung stares at his fingers until San slowly lifts his head to meet his gaze. His eyes are soft as they peer into the omega. “You’re still here, which means you are neither a thief, nor a figment of my imagination. Who are you? What’s your name? Where are you from?”

Wooyoung had officially entered a danger zone.

”What if I do not wish to tell you?” He asks instead, voice packed with anxiety. “Will you command me to do so, My Prince?” This is said with bitterness.

San’s hand falls from Wooyoung’s face as he shakes his head. “No— of course not. I would never do such a thing.”

Wooyoung’s glare is heavy on him. ”Then forgive me deeply, but you will never get an answer to your questions from my free will.”

San steps back, frustration clear in his eyes, but he’s more dominated by confusion as to why the omega before him was so adamant on remaining unknown to him. He’s about to ask this very question, when they’re interrupted by the door opening.

San turns to see Seonghwa staring wide eyed at the mess on the floor. “By the Moon! How did this happen!”

San winces. “Ah, Seonghwa. I apologize for the mess. I promise to clean it up.”

Seonghwa shakes his head. “That is not necessary, Prince San. I’ll get a busboy on it— but how did it happen?”

San turns, thinking to be met by the omega’s glare but is instead met by no one, the spot on the counter that was once occupied now empty. When he looks further up towards the left, he catches sight of the door still moving back and forth, as if someone had just now ran through them, escaping from him once again.

San sighs, gaze not leaving the door while his heart aches deeply. “Feels like a ghost, does it not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I’d describe this relationship:
> 
> Jung _I can’t stay out of fucking trouble_ Wooyoung and Choi _I’m so fucking in love with him_ San
> 
> Okay but San is so aggressive with his love, I was not planning for it to be this intense LMFAO 
> 
> This is my favorite San I’ve written so far.
> 
> Also before you come at me with pitchforks, Yunho will appear in the next chapter, promise!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed a wonderful Christmas! If you’re waiting for GTS, I’m so sorry but the wait is gonna be a little longer TT_TT
> 
> Also someone be a dear and send me some HD photos of Wooyoung with dark hair because ya girl is S T R U G G L I N G 
> 
> Follow me on insta:  
> 0.celestialwishes.0


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Fate is a lie brought on by hopeless romantics, ones I have no such time for.”
> 
> ”Is that so?”
> 
> Wooyoung points the scroll at him again, threateningly. “Yes. I have no interest for such foolish thoughts, thank you.”
> 
> San pulls the scroll out of Wooyoung’s grip. “Then who is this from?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Dandelions - Ruth B
> 
> The BTS chain hath been broken! 
> 
> Okay, but this song is literally the embodiment of this fic. San owns all rights to this™
> 
> Also 120 kudos from 2 chapters? HOW!?
> 
> Photo this chapter came out a little more blurry than the others and I’m highkey so angry by it lmao. Bitchass photo.

**C H A P T E R 3: P A I N T B R U S H**

_” I myself do not understand it, either. You have enamored me in ways that no one else has in all these years of my existence. So much so that it brings something so incredibly strong out of me, and I am afraid of it. It makes me want to lay you down on this very floor and press infinite kisses on the purity of your skin until you feel exactly how you have captivated me— to the point where I cannot last a single hour without thinking of you... Do my words frighten you?”_

**셋**

_The mattress beneath him is soft, seeping up around him as the heavy weight of another over him presses him deeper into the material. It’s a warm body, hard and tight. There’s a hand hovering over his shoulder, gentle fingers tracing the edge of the collar of his shirt. Carefully, they curl in and begin pulling down his arm, so slowly as if they had all the time in the world._

_A whine breaks from his lips at being teased, goosebumps arising and streaks of fire being left in wake of the fingertips being dragged against his skin. The man above him shushes him softly, lips pressing against his shoulder lovingly. A hand slides up from his chest to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing against the skin there carefully as the lips trail up from his shoulder to the crook of his neck just above his collar bones— where a mating bite would be placed._

_”Please,”_

_He’s not quite sure why he’s begging, just knows he doesn’t want this fire spreading around him to leave._

_”Then why did you not tell me your name, Jung Wooyoung?” The deep voice whispers, almost mockingly._

_He tensed, suddenly realizing that the scent surrounding him is one of chocolate and salted caramel. “S-San—“_

_A pair of canines break through his skin._

_—°—_

Wooyoung gasps awake, jumping up from the mattress as he hunches forward, a hand clenching around his nightshirt just above his racing heart. A sheen layer of sweat covers his entire body as he looks around in panic, breathing heavily. He’s in his guest room, the curtains still drawn shut and the room dark, a part from the little streaks of light that picked through and the flames of the fire across his bed.

A fearful hand goes up to his neck, only for him to feel nothing but smooth warm skin and then he collapses against the headboard of his bed, reassured.

He runs a hand through his matted and sweaty hair, in disbelief. It’s only when he shifts to move his legs off of the bed that he suddenly froze.

There’s a wetness leaking from his cheeks.

Horrified, he jumps up off of the bed, relieved to see it had not seeped past his undergarments. Never has he been so embarrassed— he has _never_ leaked outside of his heats, and his next one is nowhere near anytime soon.

He does quick work to rush over to the jug of water that is usually left in storage. He would not be able to live with the embarrassment if Soojin came in to prepare him for a bath only for him to be reeking of slick. He fills the tub immediately, not caring that the water is freezing before slipping out of his clothes and jumping in, his cheeks burning red as he covers his face.

_That damn Choi San_.

-

After scrubbing his clothes squeaky clean and hanging them to dry by the window, Wooyoung dresses in a pair of grey slacks and a black sweater with a thick white lace collar and lace cuffs. He clips his cloak on while glaring at his hair. He makes quick work in pinning the front pieces back and out of his face, his bangs that didn’t stay in the clip falling back against his cheeks. At the very least, far less annoying than before.

He lights some scented candles, out of his own paranoia that his scent is still somehow lingering even though he knows it’s long gone now, writing a quick note to Soojin that he’ll be skipping breakfast today before dashing out of his room.

Just the thought of eating made him feel nauseous.

Wooyoung chews on the inside of his cheek as he walks. It’s been a few days since he last saw San in the kitchen, almost a week and a half since he’s been at the palace. He’s been able to avoid the group gatherings for tea and activities under the excuse that he’s been ill and in need of much bedrest.

But he knows that excuse is running thin.

The biggest problem was, and still remains, Queen Hyejin. She has been eager for Wooyoung and San to meet, sending San to his room that day could’ve ended in complete disaster if Wooyoung wasn’t hidden at the time. And he got lucky with the encounter during the luncheon, opportunities of escape like that would not come easily.

Wooyoung couldn’t tell her straight up that he wanted nothing to do with San. Who knows what an uproar that would cause. And he had yet to meet King Choi, so he has no idea what he thought about all this, but a simple bratty omega turning down his loved son would _definitely_ not end well for him.

He just needed Queen Hyejin to stop forcing a planned meeting between them.

_But how?_

Wooyoung walks aimlessly down the large white marble steps, a frown growing on his face as he thinks.

His thoughts drift to San. His words had been stuck on repeat in the back of his head, like a broken record playing over and over in the parlor room of an abandoned manor. The way he talked, with such disbelief in his eyes, holding him as if he was the most precious thing the world had offered to him. Wooyoung has never been so flustered in his entire life. It was the first time that someone had caught him at a loss for words— such a thing never even occurring when he was a child.

To put it simply, it’s not like Wooyoung has never been flirted with. He’s seen it all, from the vulgar slurs thrown his was by drunk alphas when he’s out later than planned, the feeling of cocky eyes slithering up and down his body, or even the few brave enough to reach for a feel only for Wooyoung to throw them over his shoulder and onto the ground. 

Yet, here comes Choi San with his pretty words and gentle hands, and suddenly Wooyoung is a stammering blushing mess.

It didn’t make any damn sense.

Nothing between them has been anywhere near sexually motivated, so  _why is his body acting like this?_

_Because you are attracted to him,_ the thought slithers up on him suddenly, taunting him.

Heavy hands around his waist.

Fingers pressing gently against his face.

Dazzling eyes staring down at him.

_Lemon._

Wooyoung turns and starts slamming his head softly against the banister of the stairs. “Rats! Stop these cursed thoughts at once Jung Wooyoung! You are stronger than this you fool! Will you be swayed by childlike stares and _poetry_!? OF ALL THINGS!?!? Flush these from your mind, or so help me, I—“

”Wooyoung? What in the Moon’s name are you doing?”

Wooyoung whips his head so fast down the steps to see Mingi staring up at him incredulously.

”Mingi!” He exclaimed, eyes shifting from the guard to where he’s joined hands with another tall omega who is oddly staring at him with disbelief.

_Wait_. Wooyoung squints, before his eyes widen.

“Waiter!”

”Trolley boy!”   
  


They both shout at the same time, accusatory fingers pointing at each other.

Mingi blinks between them in alarm. “Um... _What?_ ”

The tall omega turns to him, placing a hand on his chest. “Min, this strange man was crawling around the floor of the parlor room yesterday like a bug—“

”Hey!”

“— and he was saying odd things, about how he needed to get into the bottom of my trolley or the country was doomed. I didn’t understand a thing so I complied, and now he’s whispering to himself and slamming his head on things. I think he’s possessed—“ The omega whispers, eyes Wooyoung carefully.

Wooyoung let’s out an enraged noise, pounding down a few more steps until he’s a few away from the pair. “Hey! You giant oaf! I am _not_ crazy! How dare you!”

The tall omega also takes a step forward, Mingi holding him back. “Who are you calling an oaf!? At least I’m not tiny like a ladybug!”

A gasp.

”Take. That. _Back_.”

” _LADYBUG_!”

”STOP!” Mingi screams, jumping between the two who are ready to brawl. “He is no possessed person. This is Jung Wooyoung. Head Alpha Jihoon’s omegan son. Kyungmin’s younger brother.”

The tall omega’s eyes widen as he blinks up at Wooyoung. “The one San is fawning over!?”

Wooyoung’s ears burn as his cheeks turn red, looking down at his fingers while his heart skips a beat.

”Yes, but he does not know that,” Mingi corrects and the other omega lets out a hum of realization, nodding his head. “Right. The one who does not want San to know he is Jung Wooyoung.”  


The Jung Omega glares at Mingi. “Did you tell him everything!?”

Mingi glares back. “Of course. I always tell Yunho everything. Wooyoung, this is Jeong Yunho. My mate.”

Wooyoung’s shoulders relax, reaching out to shake Yunho’s hand. “That explains it.”

Yunho raises an eyebrow. “Explains what?”

”Why I was so comfortable around him,” Wooyoung explains. “I am not one who befriends unmated alphas easily. He reminds me of a friend I have back home— Changbin. He helps me around a lot, especially with my art.”

Yunho’s eyes suddenly brighten. “Ah— so your paintings are the ones that are hung around the Palace! I must say— you are very talented, they are absolutely marvelous!”

Wooyoung’s defenses completely dropped as his scent sweetens greatly, offering the taller man a big grin. “Oh really!? Thank you! I have yet to see them on the walls.”

Yunho smiles. “Most of them are hung in the grand library. You should stop by there sometime! The one of the baby doe in particular is one of my absolute favorites!”

Wooyoung giggles. “I was not aware they had that one here! It was the most greatest pain to draw, I must tell you.”

Mingi stares, absolutely gobsmacked at how quickly they went from being at each other’s throats to chatting happily.

He’ll never understand Omegan dynamics.

”Wooyoung,” he interrupts. “I almost forgot to tell you, but your mother sent in a letter for you.”

Wooyoung turns to him with a huge grin. “Really!? For me!?”

“She sent one for you and one for Queen Choi. They’re in the mail room.”

Wooyoung brims with joy. He hasn’t been a part from his whole family like this before, so he can’t wait to rip into the letter—

He stops suddenly.

”Wait— did you say she sent one for Queen Hyejin as well?”

Mingi raises an eyebrow. “Yes...?”

”Is it still there!?” Wooyoung stares at him expectantly and Mingi narrows his eyes. “It is. Queen Choi does not read her mail until late in the evening when she is not preoccupied. Why do you ask?”

”No reason! Where is the mailroom exactly?” He asks innocently. Mingi visibly doesn’t seem to trust him, but answers anyway. “Down the main hall in the door to the right, five doors down from the end of the hall.”

”Thank you!”

And Wooyoung is running off down the hall with a huge grin.

That was his way out. He couldn’t explain it to Queen Hyejin, but there was one person that could, one person that could say it where she wouldn’t be offended or question it—

His mother.

He knew what he was about to do could send him straight to the dungeons. It was practically unlawful to intercept messages between the Royal Family, and he was about to do exactly that, except 1,000 times worse. He needed to be extra careful and smart about this.

He would rewrite his mother’s letter.

Possibly rewrite a death sentence for himself by doing this.

Wooyoung enters the room to see someone frantically sorting through a huge basket of mail. “Good morning, sir!”

The man glances up at him with an uninterested look. “Who are you here for?”

”Letter from Jung Areum. I am her son, Jung Wooyoung.” He pauses. “Mingi sent me.”

Using Mingi’s name was a smart move, because the man looks back up at him quickly. “I-I see. Well, give me just a moment—“

”Wait!” Wooyoung stops him before he can turn all the way. “You seem so busy as it is. I’ll only be a moment. Where is it?”

The man stares at him warily for a moment before glancing at his basket and letting out an exhausted sigh. “Behind the shelf over there.” He points to his left and Wooyoung beams brightly. “Thank you, sir!”

He walks around, eyes scanning before landing on a basket labeled **Jung Pack**.

Wooyoung glances around nervously to make sure no one is looking before he pulls the basket out of the shelf, peering inside. There are only two inside, both with his mother’s ribboned insignia. The letter for him is a dead give away from the little hearts drawn around the seam of the scroll.

With a deep breath, he grabs the other scroll, quickly shoving the basket back in before rounding the tall shelf and walking towards the front door.

”Hold on.”

Wooyoung froze.

Carefully, he turns back to the old man with a tense expression. “Y-Yes?”

The old man blinks at him for a moment before pointing to the wall on the right of the room. “That painting is one of yours, right?”

Confused, he turns to see a canvas of a setting sun behind vast mountains staring back at him, his initials **_J.W.Y_** curved into the corner of the painting in large letters.

Relief fills him. “Ah— yes! It is. I hope it suits your office favorably.”

The old man smiles at him. “Of course! You are quite a talented young man!”

Wooyoung smiled sheepishly. “T-Thank you, sir. I truly appreciate your kind words.”

“Have a good day.”

”You as well!” He bows, slipping out of the door and closing it behind him.

He lets out a huge sigh of relief.

He’s just about to unravel the scroll when he hears footsteps approaching from the distance.

Panicking, he scrambles further down the hallway, opening a random door to the left and entering.

He takes hesitant steps back, eyes trained on the door completely. When the footsteps approach, he tenses up, only to relax when they pass by and continue down.

He presses a hand against his heart, letting out a loud groan. “Oh by the Moon, my heart simply cannot handle such stress. Everyday there is a new drama awaiting. I should just stand still as a statue hoping no one notices. They either fall for it or think I am crazy— either one would work fine.” He glares down at the scroll in his hands as he turns, looking around.

He’s in a huge library, rows upon rows of tall shelves filled with books of a vast range of colors and sizes. Far ahead a large fireplace is burning with a warming fire, a huge table surrounded by large and comfortable sofas. There are also quite a few study desks scattered around.

It seems to be empty.

_Thank the Moon_.

He walks forward, staring intently down at the scroll in his hand. “I need to think about what I will say... I would need to sound as closely alike to mother as I possibly could. Going overboard will only grow suspicion. Ah! I hate this!” He whines to himself as he rounds the corner of one of the shelves. “How would mother call me by? My baby? My little Lemon Bun? The bane of my existence? Rats! Blasted letter—“

Wooyoung cuts himself short with a loud scream when he looks up and sees Choi San leaning against one of the shelves, heated gaze pinned on him as he absentmindedly twirls a thin book on his finger. He’s dressed in a white button up tucked into a pair of black slacks. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, tie still perfectly intact, but his usual blazer nowhere to be found.

”So,” San began, his gaze bright and cheeky as he drinks in the sight of a horrified Wooyoung. “ _Baby_? _Lemon bun_? Is that what your mother calls you by?”

“What are you _doing_ here!?” Wooyoung cried out, placing a hand on his racing heart.

San grins, placing the book he was spinning with his finger back onto the shelf. “Once again Lemon, you fail to realize that I am Prince of this Palace. This is my home.” His eyes trail appreciatively up Wooyoung and his adorable fluffy white cloak that he drowns in. “This is the Royal Family’s library. Otherwise known as the one that is not open for the public. Yet somehow, you still manage to come crashing into my space.”

”I-It was not my intention,” Wooyoung stammers out. San regards him with soft eyes. “I did not say I was upset by it, Lemon. You make my day when you appear out of nowhere when I think about you the most.”

Wooyoung stares at the floor, embarrassed. His heart is practically pounding out of his chest but he tries his best to control it. He’s sure San can hear it.

The alpha however, stares at him with a gentle smile. “I start to wonder if you are stalking me.”

That snaps Wooyoung out of his shy blushy stupor, eyes flashing up to San. “Excuse me, Sir!” He snaps, pointing his scroll at the older man in an accusatory manner. “I am not stalking anyone, let alone a brute like you! If anything, _you_ are the one stalking _me_!”

San hums, eyeing the scroll. “How I wish for that to be true. However, I never have a clue where you disappear to. It must be fate.”

”Fate is a lie brought on by hopeless romantics, ones I have no such time for.”

”Is that so?”

Wooyoung points the scroll at him again, threateningly. “Yes. I have no interest for such foolish thoughts, thank you.”

San pulls the scroll out of Wooyoung’s grip. “Then who is this from?”

Wooyoung’s face turns pale. “Give that back—“ He reaches for it with panic in his eyes, but San pulls it up out of his reach, staring at his expression curiously. “Why are you so nervous?”

”I-I am not! Just give it back! It has nothing to do with you!” Wooyoung presses one hand against San’s shoulder, the other reaching high to no avail as their bodies press into one another. San looks up at the scroll, before turning back to stare at Wooyoung, his expression suddenly becoming dark. “Who is this from? A secret admirer?” He asks calmly, but his expression is far too serious that Wooyoung stops for a moment, staring back at the alpha with wide eyes.

”Why— Why do you care? Are you envious?” Wooyoung scoffs.

”I am.” San answers abruptly, catching Wooyoung off guard. His eyes don’t leave Wooyoung’s, filled with a fiery gleam, honest. “I am envious. Greatly. The thought of someone out there thinking of you the same way that I do... It fills me with such bitterness that I have never felt before in my life, and I hate it. I despise this feeling. I feel ugly.”

Wooyoung’s cheeks flame, staring at him with shock as he slumps slightly against the alpha’s chest. “I do not understand,” he whispers, staring at San with such a vulnerable expression. “Why do you feel this way for me? You do not know a single thing about me, absolutely nothing. You do not even know my _name_.”

San, the confusing alpha he is, simple gives him a gentle glance. “I myself do not understand it, either. You have enamored me in ways that no one else has in all these years of my existence. So much so that it brings something so incredibly strong out of me, and I am afraid of it. It makes me want to lay you down on this very floor and press infinite kisses on the purity of your skin until you feel exactly how you have captivated me— to the point where I cannot last a single hour without thinking of you... Do my words frighten you?”

Wooyoung’s heart beats wildly against his ribcage, ears ringing at the words. “You frighten me in ways that no Alpha ever has from the moment I met you.”

San’s free arm slowly wraps around his waist, his eyes shifting to something more deep. “Lemon...”

Then Wooyoung catches sight of the scroll again, and his body goes cold. One glance at the ribbon insignia from San, and he was done for.

”Give me back my letter, Crown Prince.”

The mere mention of the letter has San scowling, holding the parchment out of reach with a childish look in his eyes. “I don't want to!”

”Don’t act like a child!” Wooyoung snaps, reaching for it but San pulls it away. That’s how they began fighting over the letter.

”Give it to me!”

”Why should I? It makes me angry.”

”I do not care how you feel about it, this has nothing to do with you. Give it!”

”I don’t want to!”

”San!”

”Lemon!”

”Will you stop acting this way!? Give it!”

He pushes incessantly hard, and this time they both go stumbling backwards as their legs get entangled, crashing into the floor. When Wooyoung raises his head, San is staring straight at him with all playfulness gone from his gaze. The omega however eyes the scroll wrapped in a loose hand. He presses a hand against the alpha’s chest, sitting up quickly and snatching the scroll away with a smug grin. “Well, as Jane Austen once said, keep your breath to cool your—“

He falters, smile dropping when he notices the sheer intensity in which San is now staring at him, suddenly realizing their compromising position. Immediately he suddenly feels so small, sitting in his lap like this with a hand against his chest. San’s hand raises towards him, ignoring the scroll completely to instead cup his cheek gently, watching with fondness as his face flames a bright red color. “It is reassuring, you know,” he began in a soft voice, slowly raising himself to sit up and Wooyoung slides from his hips straight down into his lap, legs on either side of a strong torso as one arm slithers around his waist to keep him pressed close.   
  


“It is reassuring... knowing that I have the same effect on you that _you_ have with _me_.”

Wooyoung squeezes his eyes shut as he feels a face gently nuzzling against his, cheeks brushing against one another softly. The touch is so pure, so innocent, yet still he cannot stop the heat pooling deep within his belly.

It was far too intimate.

“Lemon...”

His dream from earlier in the day flashes in his mind, and he quickly pushes away from San roughly, falling back against the cool marble floor as he stared in shock at the alpha before him, a hand pressed against the warm cheek. San doesn’t look at all surprised by Wooyoung pushing him away, if anything he seems to be grinning, opening his mouth to speak.  


”San? Where did you go!? We need to get some lunch already, I am absolutely starving! San!!”

Wooyoung freezes in horror, eyes widening. _No_. No, he couldn’t be seen here with the Prince by anyone else. He looks around frantically but he’s practically trapped, and the footsteps are quickly approaching.

San seems to realize how frightened he’s become as he furrows his brows. “Relax, it’s just my cousin.”

Wooyoung shakes his head in panic. “N-No! No one can... I cannot be seen here, I—“

Suddenly San is moving forward, pushing Wooyoung’s hood up over his head before wrapping an arm around his waist and yanking him into his arms. His other hand goes up to his head, gently pushing it into the curve of his neck until he’s hidden.

Wooyoung blinks, feeling his pounding heart against San’s calm one.

”By the moon San, what are you—“ Jongho stops abruptly, taking in the sight before him. San raises his head from the omega he’s embracing, giving Jongho a look.

Jongho squeaks, hand covering his mouth as he stares. “I-Is that—“

”Yes, it is. Did you need something, Jongho?” San raises an eyebrow.

Jongho shakes his head quickly, backing away. “Nope! Nothing at all!” He tilts his head, wanting to catch a sight of the mystery Omega’s face, but one deep growl of warning from his cousin has him scrambling away. “I-I shall take leave then! And do not worry, no one else will be coming here. In fact, this is the last time I will ever step foot into this library—“ His rambling disappears with him, the sound of the door shutting behind him echoing in the room.

There’s a moment of calm silence between them before San gently pulls Wooyoung’s hood down. “He is gone, Lemon.”

Wooyoung let’s in a shaky breath, but his senses are filled with the soothing scent of milk chocolate, and he realizes his face is pressed right against the alpha’s scent gland. Suddenly, tears grow in his eyes. Everything that’s happened in the past week hitting him hard. Everything was just overwhelming.

He missed home. Missed the hugs and kisses from his mother, the cuddles from Kyungmin, the scenting from Yeonjun and Felix, the easy talks with Changbin... he feels so alone here.

He sniffles.

San immediately tenses from beneath him. “Are... Are you crying?”

”N-No.” Wooyoung cried softly. “No, I-I got something in my eye again.”

San is silent for a moment, before a hand is stroking his hair softly. “What’s wrong, Lemon?”

”I-I do not understand what’s wrong with me. Everything just feels like too much and too little at the same time, I just... I-I want—“

San hushes him quietly. “May I scent you? I... I think you have been deprived of comfort for far too long.”

”Please.”

Immediately, San’s nose is pressing into the gland against his neck, his body collapsing against the other in relief. The alpha nuzzles comfortingly against the sensitive skin, sweet lemon mixing with chocolate. Respectfully, he keeps his mouth far from the Omega’s skin. It was obvious that the smaller boy was incredibly burdened by something, and he would never forgive himself for taking advantage of such a situation. All he wants is to calm the younger down.

They stay in that position for quite some time, a calming silence surrounding them. “Your scent becomes sweeter when you are relaxed, did you know?” San asks in a quiet murmur, voice soft.

Wooyoung blinks sleepily from where he’s nuzzled against San’s calming scent. “Really?”

San hums in confirmation. “Usually it smells like lemon. When you are upset, it sours. But when you are like this, it becomes so sweet, almost like the aroma of freshly peeled tangerines on a hot summer day. I think I am already addicted.”

Wooyoung isn’t sure what to say to that. He never knows what to say to San when he voices his emotions to him so openly. He’s never met someone so vocal about such things. The Prince never sugar coated a single thing, always saying exactly how he feels when he does without a care for the time of place. That’s probably what scares him so much about the Alpha. His honesty. “I am incredibly sorry.” He says instead, pulling away from the older’s neck.

”Hmm? What for?” San stares at him. Wooyoung doesn’t meet his gaze. “Um... the whole, scenting. I um... I’m not used to being away from my family for this long. I believe that must have triggered it.”

”So you are not from here?” San presses, and Wooyoung freezes. _What is he doing_?

Almost immediately he pushes away from the Prince, scrambling back and snatching the letter up from where it had rolled off to the side, bringing it up to his chest protectively.

San’s lips pursed together, staring blankly at the scroll for a long moment before he looked away from Wooyoung, coming to a stand. Wooyoung is suddenly overwhelmed by the bitter smell of coffee and burned caramel, coming to the realization that San is not happy right now.

”You need not worry about being caught here. No one really comes here apart from myself and Jongho, and he probably will not be coming around here anymore. I will leave you alone.”

_No_.

Wooyoung watches with a sinking feeling as San grabs his book from earlier, moving forward to leave.

_No!_

San froze.

Slowly he turns back to see Wooyoung holding tightly onto the back of his shirt, a desperate look in his eyes. Once he noticed San’s shocked expression, he quickly let go as his face burns pink. “I, um,” the omega stammers, looking around with embarrassment.

San doesn’t say anything, standing perfectly still and patiently waiting for the younger to formulate his thoughts. Besides—

It was the first time the omega ever reached out to him.

”There is no one.” Wooyoung blurts out, and San’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Forgive me?”

Wooyoung turns his face away shyly, playing with his fingers in a nervous habit. “There... There is no secret admirer, as you believe. There... There is no such person.”  


San stares at him, his heart skipping a beat at the realization that this was the omega’s attempt to appease his insecure jealousy. San bends down, pushing into the younger’s space. “Is that so?” He whispers, so infatuated with the precious boy before him. The tips of Wooyoung’s ears burn red as he nods quietly, not meeting San’s gaze.

San nuzzles his face into the Omega’s hair, breathing in the sweet scent of lemons while trying to hide his uncontrollable grin. “I am most delighted to hear. No words could make me happier, Lemon. Thank you.”

Wooyoung doesn’t say anything, hiding himself away from San shyly as the other pulls away. “I wish I could stay here with you for the end of time... But my duties require me to leave you for now. Will I see you here again?”

”I do not know,” Wooyoung whispers, too timid to meet the other man’s gaze.

San’s eyes soften as they drink in the sight of his beautiful Omega. “I will be here waiting everyday during my free time regardless, in hope of even one more precious moment to be graced by your presence. Whenever you need me— I will be here. This is my promise to you.”

Wooyoung whines quietly, too overwhelmed by the words. San wants to touch, but he forces himself back, coming to a stand once again and turning away. “You do not believe in fate, but I very much do. Until it brings us together again, I shall take leave for now.”

He moves to leave, only to stop once again, turning over his shoulder to give him an adorable smile. “I must say, your hair looks far too beautiful like that. It took everything in me not to kiss the breath out from you the moment I saw you.”

Then he leaves Wooyoung in a complete flustered mess, the devil he is.

-

Wooyoung stares blankly at the letter in front of him.

After that horrifically embarrassing encounter with San, he had fled to the safety of his room, wallowing in self pity before returning to the task at hand to distract him from what happened.

“Rats! Wooyoung, you are one of the most famous Omegan artists in the kingdom! Forging handwriting is child’s play!” He scolds himself, picking the quill up again.

The letter his mother had sent was pretty straight forward. Asking how Wooyoung was doing, if he had caused any problems, how the balls were going, how San was doing...

He copied it word for word, only halting for a moment to add what he needed to add.

_Hyejin, I really want Wooyoung to grow a strong bond with Sannie. He’s very guarded when it comes to alphas, and absolutely hates when we meddle in his relationships. I would hate for him to close up and not give San a chance because he feels as if we are forcing him into something. As soon as he gets into that mindset, he will be completely against the mere idea of it. I think it would be best if we leave them both to meet naturally and grow their relationship on their own terms._

_Love,_

_Areum._

Satisfied, he rolls up the parchment and ties the Jung seal on. He then takes the original letter and throws it into his fire, watching it burn.

A huge part of him knows that what he’s done is not right, and the slight guilt that settles in him doesn’t leave. He doesn’t want things to go in disarray because of him, so it’d be best if San never met Jung Wooyoung at all.

San.

Wooyoung collapses onto his bed, staring absentmindedly up at the ceiling— eyes following the intricate patterns and designs.

He’s still horrified by what happened in the library. Scenting is one of the most intimate forms of touch, and only occurs between family members and friends or between mates.

Letting an unmated Alpha scent him was practically asking for courtship. He doesn’t know what happened to him at the moment— it was like he was drowning.

The only real explanation was that he deeply missed intimate touch between his old pack. He’s never gone this long away from home, especially never all on his own. It was like he was starved for affection and his omega had reached its breaking point, finding solace in the one person who seemed to understand exactly what it was he needed.

But nothing could explain the words he had spoke before San left.

_Why did he clear the Alpha’s conscious?_

What was wrong with him? San was under the assumption that Wooyoung had an alpha that he was in a romantic relationship with. Not only did he assume so, but his assumption had led him to draw away from Wooyoung, start to put distance between them. It would’ve been the perfect alibi to finally get the Alpha off his back once and for all.

But Wooyoung had stopped him— clearing the misconception and practically confirming that he was absolutely available.

What in the Moon’s name was he thinking?

It was the sight of him. The way San had complete flipped in emotions from cheeky and flirtatious to hurt and cold that caused him to panic. He didn’t know why it bothered him that San was upset by the thoughts, but he just couldn’t bare to see the alpha become so reserved from him.

“You’re changing,” he whispers to himself, curling against his pillow, searching for comfort from his confused feelings.

He _was_ changing. Something about the Prince was turning him into the exact type of omegas that would make him gag back at home. It felt like such a small thing, but the shift was huge. San’s words were affecting him, in ways no one else has ever done before. The way he spoke, with such honesty, not afraid to voice the exact way he felt about Wooyoung— the omega has never come across an alpha like that.

It was just... so _pure_. So genuine. And it didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense.

He shoves his face into a pillow and let’s out a frustrated scream.

This had to stop.

-

It couldn’t stop.

Wooyoung knew it wouldn’t stop the moment he awoke in the morning to get ready, dressing into cream drawstring linen pants and a pastel pink sweater with a lace white bow in the middle and smaller ones on the cuffs of his sleeves. There were silk black bows on the shoulders tied to keep the shirt closed, visible slits of the skin between the ribbon peeking through.

He knew it wouldn’t when he’d stopped to look at himself in the mirror, grabbing his black clips and pinning the front strands again, shyly fiddling with the shorter bangs that didn’t fit. He lies, saying he was just in the mood to look nice today. Even _he_ doesn’t believe it.

Soojin gives him a curious look when she brings him breakfast. “Do you have plans today?”

Wooyoung turns red, anxiety entering his mind. “Not really... Is it too much?” He asks meekly, his insecurities growing. He’s about five seconds away from ripping it all off and laying in bed to wallow in misery when she gives him a gentle smile. “Of course not. You look stunning.”

After eating, Wooyoung made his way out of his room with the scroll in hand, hoping to catch Queen Hyejin.

By now it would be pretty obvious that she’s realized that the letters have been switched up. Wooyoung can only hope that he catches her before she heads down to the mailroom to inquire about it. The old man wasn’t suspecting of him at all, but this would definitely raise his suspicions. Wooyoung is confident in his forged writing skills, but he’s still to anxious to place anymore speculations against him than necessary.

He’s rushing down the steps in a hurry that he completely misses the sight of someone walking around the staircase until he bumps roughly into them.

Stumbling back, Wooyoung steadies his feet before looking up with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry, truly!”

Yeosang blinks at him for a moment before offering a kind smile. “No worries. How are you, Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung bows once he notices who it is because Yeosang is still a Noble, being the mate of San’s cousin, so he deserved utmost respect.

Plus he actually likes Yeosang.

”I’m doing good! How about you, Yeosang?” He asks, straightening to a stand again. Yeosang hums, looking Wooyoung over with a secretive smile. “I’m good as well. Are you headed somewhere? You are dressed rather cutely today. A date, I presume?”

Wooyoung turns red, playing with the bow on his chest. “N-No! Not at all!”

”You seem in a rush, though.” He comments, a grin spreading across his face. Wooyoung tries to cool his heated cheeks. “I was on my way to see Queen Hyejin. Our letters got mixed up. My mother does a poor job in labeling her letters.” He laughs awkwardly.

Yeosang glances down at the letter with a hum of understanding. “I was actually on my way over to her study room. Would you like to join me?”

Wooyoung’s shoulders drop in relief, nodding eagerly. “Yes please.”

They walk in peaceful silence, Wooyoung looking around the walls while Yeosang glances at him from the corner of his eyes. “You know,” the mated omega began. “Prince San says that he’s the reason you ran off that day in the parlor room.”

Wooyoung stumbles slightly in his step, turning to Yeosang with wide eyes. “I-Is that so?”

The other omega nods, raising an eyebrow. “He said that he accidentally walked in on you while you were bathing and that it made things uncomfortable for you both. He thinks that we should not pester you about him anymore. He’s quite afraid he’s offended you.”

Wooyoung blushes at the memory, scratching his neck awkwardly. “Why yes... I was caught off guard by it. I do not think badly of him because of it, though. I just find myself unable to come forward to him because of it— I’m sure you understand.” He lies.

Yeosang gives him a look like he knows something, instead quirking just lips up. “Yes, of course. Seeing you climb into the trolley was a great example of your discomfort.”

”You saw that!?” Wooyoung squeaked, horrified.

Yeosang doesn’t answer, instead biting back a smile as he knocks on a set of doors.

“Come in!”

They both walked in to see Queen Hyejin sorting through some papers with a Royal Seal in her other hand. When she looks up and sees him, her eyes widen. “Wooyoungie!”

He smiles as he bows. “Hello.”

She rushes over to him with a beaming smile. “Yeosang, you did not inform me that Wooyoung would be joining you!”

”We bumped into each other on the way.” Yeosang takes a seat on the sofa against the wall.

“Yes, I was actually here to drop this off for you. I believe our letters from my mother got mixed up.” Wooyoung holds out the scroll for her. Understanding fills the older omega’s eyes. “Ah, yes! I was just about to stop by your room later this evening to inform you! Just a moment.”

She walks over to her desk before plucking his letter off from it, handing it to him while taking hers. “I apologize for the mix up, Wooyoung. I believe one of the servants might have gotten them confused because of how similar they looked.”

Wooyoung shakes his head with a fake smile. “Not at all!”

She suddenly shifts her eyes down his form as he shoves the scroll into his satchel. “Oh my! Look how pretty you look today!” She shrieks, pulling his cloak back to take a closer look at his shirt.

”That is such an adorable sweater!”

Wooyoung offers a shy smile. “T-Thank you! Mother bought it for me about a year ago. I do not really have places to wear a lot of my more fancier clothes, so I thought I might as well use the opportunity to try them out now while I can.”

”Oh, you must let me do some makeup on you! I have the perfect eyeshadow to match with that color—“ The queen drags him over to a chair while Wooyoung looks around in alarm. “Wait! I—“

”Yeosang does such beautiful eye makeup. This will be such great practice for the ball coming up this week.”

That perks Wooyoung’s interest. “Ball? But Christmas is still a few weeks away.”

She nods as Yeosang comes over, pulling open a door filled with eye colors and lip stains. “Yes, but we are throwing an engagement ball for Hongjoong. He is a close friend of San’s and recently got engaged. His father is a close advisor of ours and he’s preparing to take his place. We thought it was only fitting to give them one as a gift from us, especially with how busy they both are.”

”Oh.” Wooyoung frowns. “Um... When is this ball, exactly?”

”This weekend. Saturday evening, actually! I shall hear no excuses of not attending this time! I want to see you as beautifully lavished as you possibly can be.” She scolds and Wooyoung sighs. “Yes, of course.”

“Now— grab the eyeliner will you, Yeosang?”

They work furiously, and by the time Wooyoung is finally able to open his eyes, he’s shocked. “Oh wow.”

There was a soft shimmery pink color swiped across his lid and the bottom of his eyes, dark liner winging out and filled in the front corner, shaping his eyes in a more feline manner. His lips are also tinted with a soft baby pink shade, his little mole barely peeking through.

”You are quite good at this, Yeosang.” He says, amazed.

The older boy gives a proud smile. “Thank you. I may not be an artist like you, but I sure know how to work a brush.”

”Art has so many forms,” Wooyoung snorts. “I excel in painting but I could not do makeup to save my life. Yet still, both are forms of art.”

Yeosang considers his words. “I guess that is rather true.”

The clock strikes 10, and Queen Hyejin glances at it with a huff. “Forgive me Wooyoung, Yeosang, but I must attend a meeting now. I am sure we will see each other again soon.”

After bidding goodbyes, they part way with the Queen and Yeosang moves back, giving Wooyoung a smile. “I must meet with Jongho now. Stop by the parlor room again anytime around noon. It will be a lot better to talk without the nuisance of those god awful Omegas.”

Wooyoung giggles, giving a nod. “Of course. Good afternoon, Yeosang.”

Yeosang waves before he turns and leaves.

Wooyoung sighs, looking around curiously.

What should he do now?

He walks around, bowing to a guard who glances at him and turns red when he notices Wooyoung looking back.

The reaction makes him even more self conscious of his look today. He obviously looked completely different from usual, which is why everyone he passes by is doing double takes.

Somehow, he manages to end up in the same hall as yesterday. He stops in front of the doors to the Royal Family Library, fiddling with his fingers. San did say he was welcome to go in anytime he wanted, and that no one would bother him since no one else goes in there. Besides, San was probably in some stupid fancy meeting that would last for who knows how long. He could explore the library for a bit and leave before the Prince could find him there.

Decision made, he pushes the door open and slips in, shutting it closed behind him. “San?”

Silence greets him, and he walks further in, looking around. “Prince San?”

No reply.

He was alone.

Wooyoung knew he would be, he was expecting it. San was always pulled around in meetings and rarely had free time. Yet still, he can’t help but feel his chest deflate.

Letting out a soft sigh, he walks to the back of the library where a fire was going, sitting down on one of the large royal blue sofas.

He stares at the fire for a moment before reaching into his satchel and pulling out his scroll, unraveling it and reading.

_My precious little Lemon Bun,_

_How have you been? The carpet is so lonely without you sitting on it by the fireplace with your mug of hot chocolate. The windowsills are bare of your wet paintings and it is such an odd sight to behold. Kyungmin sleeps in your room at times when he misses you dearly and your father misses your hugs. It has only been around two weeks by the time this letter reaches you, but it feels like an eternity._

_Yeonjun, Changbin, and Felix wanted to let you know that they demand gifts for when you return, preferably something edible._

_Are you enjoying the Capital? The palace is so stunning, I am sure that you have your sketchbook filled to the brim by now and absolutely cannot wait to see._

_How is Queen Hyejin? Are you behaving well? Do not cause her too much trouble, little Lemon Bun. I hope you are enjoying your time there. How is Prince San? Have your feelings changed about him since? He truly is such a kind young boy. I am sure you two are getting along nicely._

_Make sure to visit the famous popcorn shop I always told you about right outside the outskirts of the palace walls. San will happily show you there if you ask. He knows all the good flavors. (Bring me back a bag of honey butter!)_

_With the most gracious love,_

_Mother._

Wooyoung laughs to himself quietly, hugging the letter close. “Oh, I miss you all dearly.”

He wraps the scroll up again carefully, slipping it into his bag before un clipping his cloak and laying it down. A tired yawn escapes his mouth, and he can’t stop the way his body leans down to lay on top of his cloak, kicking off his shoes to leave him in his frilly socks as he curls up on the sofa, eyes shutting.

Sleep wraps itself around him.

-

Wooyoung shifted around comfortably, letting out a soft hum at the warmth surrounding him. His mind awakens before his body does, and he slowly blinks his eyes open lazily, staring up at the tall ceiling sleepily.

Sluggishly he sits up, looking down to see that someone has laid a jacket over him. His heart jumps at the scent of chocolate and caramel entering his senses. “San?” He murmurs, confused.

”Yes?”

Wooyoung’s heart jumps out of his chest as he looks up with wide eyes. San is sitting on the sofa next to his, a huge smile on his face, eyes crinkling and dimples popping out.

The omega’s heart skips a beat as his grip around the jacket tightens slightly. “W-What are you doing here?”

San raises an eyebrow. “How many times must we go through this before you understand?”

Wooyoung blinks.

”I told you. It must be fate.”

Wooyoung stares at him with heavy eyes. “I do not believe in fate.”

San giggles. “A shame. Because faith definitely believes in you, my precious Lemon.”

Wooyoung’s cheeks redden, looking down.

”Also... I could not possibly leave you here in such a vulnerable state, looking as stunning as you do.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widen. He’d completely forgotten about his look. A quick hand jumps up to his face, horrified at the thought that any of his makeup had smudged off around his face during his nap.

San walks over, slowly sitting down next to his legs and Wooyoung turns his face away in embarrassment. Letting out a disapproving sound deep from his throat, the alpha grabs his cheek and turns him back to face him with a gentle hand.

Wooyoung blinks up at him as San gently swipes a thumb under his eyes. “There. As good as new.”

San stares at his face for a long moment, taking in his fluffy hair and kitten like eyes, soft lips pinker than usual. “By the Moon, you are the most breathtaking thing I have been graced to lay eyes on in all my life.”

Wooyoung can feel his heart beating up to his throat, unable to formulate any cohesive words in order to retort a reply.

San suddenly covers his eyes, and through the slits between his fingers, Wooyoung can see that the alpha’s ears are burning a bright red. “Please stop staring at me like that, Lemon. Otherwise I might not be able to control what I do to you because of it.”

Wooyoung sighs, gently pulling San’s hand away from his face. If their fingers linger against one another, neither of them comment on it.

”Do not be so dramatic, My Prince.”

San’s pinky curls around his own lovingly. “Believe me, I am not. You have no idea how it felt walking in on you sleeping so cutely on the sofa, dressed in that adorable sweater of yours and eyes done up as they are. I sat by you on the floor for a long moment, trying to control the urge to pull you into my arms and cuddle you to death or to rip it all off and do things so indecent that you would be shocked.”

”B-Bold!” Wooyoung stammers, pushing San away with a hand on his chest. “You are too bold with your words, My Prince!”

San giggles again, watching Wooyoung’s ears turn red. “Forgive me. I seem to lose my mind when you are around me.” He takes him in for a moment, a soft smile growing on his face. “You pinned your hair back again.”

“I know what you are thinking, but you are wrong. I only did so because it can get quite frustrating when it falls into my eyes—“ Wooyoung began to rant, only to let out a soft whine when San runs a loving hand through the silky locks. “I love it most like this. That reminds me—“

The younger watches with curiosity as San pulls out a sleek black box from his coat pocket, holding it out for him. “Here.”

Wooyoung stares at it, glancing back and forth between the box and San. “What is it?”

”A gift.” San answers smoothly.

Wooyoung’s brows furrow. “A gift? On what occasion?”

”On the occasion that I am absolutely enamored by you. Will you please just take it, Lemon?”

Turning red, he takes the box with a frown, opening the lid. His breath hitches. Inside sat a hair clip. Rose gold flowers adorned it and spread out with leaves and diamonds.

”Funny how well it fits your outfit today, hm?” San laughs softly, staring at him fondly. Wooyoung stares back at him, suddenly wanting to jump into his arms and never leave from there. “May I?” San asks, and Wooyoung can only nod, still dumbstruck.

The alpha plucks the clip out of the box carefully, running a gentle hand along the back of his head before pushing the pin into place right above his ear on the left side of his head, his bangs flopping back against his cheeks.

San studies him closely, a deep emotion growing in his eyes. Wooyoung stares back just as intensely. “How does it look?” He asks quietly, eyes never once leaving the older’s.

San looks at him as if he’s the stars in the sky. “Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” He’s leaning close, his eyes shifting lower on his face.

Wooyoung can’t take it. He quickly rises to a stand, grabbing San’s jacket and slipping it on. “Alright, you poet. Enough of that. For today, I am the almighty Choi San.” He quickly changes the subject, not knowing what would happen if they continued on the way they were.

San stares at him fondly, watching the way the shoulders of his jacket droop around the smaller boy’s tiny chest, fingertips barely peeking out from the sleeves. He was practically drowning in it and the sight pleased San to no end. “Does that mean I am you for today?”

Wooyoung nods, walking backwards with a smug grin. “Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I must head to that corner to write pretty verses while—“ he lets out a yelp when he bumps into the leg of the sofa, flailing his arms wildly as he falls disgracefully to the floor with a loud thump.

”Lemon!”

San is by him in a flash, grabbing his arm and looking down in worry. “Are you alright!?”

Wooyoung simply bursts out laughing, letting his head drop into the alpha’s lap.

San gives him a disapproving stare. “By the Moon, you are the clumsiest person I have ever come across.”

”Technically I am you, so actually, Choi San is the clumsiest person.” Wooyoung giggles, staring up at him with bright shining eyes. “Choi San, the clumsy Prince.”

San can’t stop the chuckle that leaves him as Wooyoung giggles uncontrollably against his side, helping the smaller man sit up.

It’s then that there’s a knock on the door, and Wooyoung tenses, looking over with alarm.

”Just a second.” San tells him, gently pushing away from him and walking down the long hall towards the door.

Wooyoung hides behind the sofa, peeking a look up from the back of it as he watched San talk to whoever was behind it. The Prince comes back with a trolley, stopping by the table and throwing him a glance. “You can come out. They are gone now.”

Wooyoung stands up and skips over to where San is setting covered dishes onto the glass table. He peers over his shoulder curiously. “What is that?”

”Lunch,” the taller man replies, looking over at him. “I called for it the moment I saw you sleeping here. I am glad it arrived after you had awoken. I do not think I would have it in me to wake you from such a peaceful state.”

Wooyoung blinks in surprise, looking over at the grand clock against the wall. Sure enough, it had struck half past eleven. He had dozed off well over an hour.

When San uncovered the dishes, Wooyoung started jumping up excitedly. “Dumplings!”

The Prince gives him a cute smile. “I was not sure what you would enjoy. I guess my assumptions were correct.”

Wooyoung nods hurriedly, beginning to slip out of San’s jacket. However, when the alpha noticed him doing so, he let out a growl of warning that caused the omega to freeze. San swallows. “Sorry, I— Keep it on.”

”I-It will get dirty.” Wooyoung stammers out.

“I do not mind.”

”But—“

San gives him a dark look, eyes flashing red.

“Keep it on.”

Wooyoung slipped it back on over his shoulders, a flush growing across his face.

San lets out a hum of approval. “Sit. Let’s eat.”

Wooyoung immediately sat down next to him on the couch, and San grins, a pleased look running in his gaze. “Hmm. Good boy.”

Wooyoung purrs.

They both freeze.

”I-I’m so sorry!” Wooyoung squeaks out in horror, covering his mouth while San stares at him with wide eyes.

”What an interesting discovery,” San swallows, the tips of his own ears turning red as he quickly turns to his own plate.

”I—“

”Shh. Do not fret. You have nothing to apologize for. Now eat.”

They go on the rest of the evening acting like nothing happened.

But Wooyoung can see it in the way San looks at him now, the way his touch lingers and the way that their stares are far too long to be considered normal.

Things were changing.

And Wooyoung was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I busted the fastest UWUs writing this chapter, so you should have too.
> 
> Wooyoung is in his denial stage.
> 
> Reality will hit him soon, don’t worry.
> 
> Get ready for ball shenanigans and even more panicked hiding and manic running in the next chapter.
> 
> Also you may have noticed that the chapters jumped from 5 to 10. I doubt this fic will go that high, possibly up to 7-8, but who knows with me.
> 
> Not to toot my own horn _*cough cough TOOT TOOT*_ but Woosan in this fic are too cute for me to handle, I am self combusting.
> 
> Follow me on Insta: 0.celestialwishes.0
> 
> Also join the ATEEZ Shipping Server on Discord, link in my Insta bio.
> 
> SHAMELESS SELF PROMO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung pushes away from San with a fake smile when the word escapes from him. “You are truly an amazing friend, My Prince.”
> 
> San sucks in a breath, glaring at the omega. “Why yes. A wonderful friend.”
> 
> ”Yes. The best.”
> 
> ”Is that what we are? _Friends_?”
> 
> “Of course! What did you think?”
> 
> San leans dangerously close to him, staring at him with a heated gaze. “I think, Lemon, that it is not I, but _you_ who does not know what it is they want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Breathe - Of Verona (we getting spicy with the oregano)
> 
> Happy new year Atiny!
> 
> I had a pretty hectic first few days into the year, but we're smooth sailing now (≧∀≦)
> 
> Did I put Wooyoung in a pretty dress?
> 
> You bet I put Wooyoung in a pretty dress.
> 
> (Me projecting my fashion desires onto Wooyoung: a tragedy pt. 2)
> 
> Edit #2: Hi, this chapter came out a LOT longer than I planned for it to be. So grab your popcorn because it’s gonna be a long mess of nearly 17k Woosan.

**C H A P T E R 4: E M B R A C E**

_”Someone who can go against the ideologies created to prevent Omegan empowerment. Your parents are the first big improvement that this country has seen of it, especially Queen Choi, and you need to build on it. But you cannot do it on your own. You would not understand what it is like for an everyday omega without being one.”_

**넷**

_My dearest mother,_

_Words cannot describe the way it feels to miss you all so dearly. As the days go by, I continue to miss the warmth of your hugs more and more. I beg for time to speed, if only to see you all once again._

_Do let Yeonjun, Changbin, and Felix know that I would be most gracious to give them a gift through myself, as I return._

_The Capital is absolutely marvelous. The bustling town life is so different from our small little pack village, but I find myself becoming more fixated by it every time I leave the Palace. I have filled quite a few pages into my book of just the town life, and I am excited to show you._

_I have met with Queen Hyejin, and she truly is the most kind person I have met thus far during my stay here. She is just as bright and happy as she made out in her letters. I promise I have been on my best behavior! Make sure to let father know of it. Prince San is far more ~~kindhearted~~ different from what I expected. He is a good Prince, I must admit._

_Also, honey butter? Surely you must have better tastes than that!_

_I hope you all are doing well, and I simply cannot await to see your faces again!_

_With the most love,_

_Wooyoung._

He sighs, putting the quill down and leaning back in the chair while stretching, a groan escaping his lips as he feels stiff muscles loosen.

It had been a couple days since the letter incident, and the Engagement Ball for San’s friend was approaching far more quickly than Wooyoung had expected. He still has no idea what he’s going to do to get himself out of this situation. Queen Hyejin had already gifted him with a pair of bracelets she hoped he would wear, and Yeosang had already informed him that he would happily stop by to do his makeup for him.

Wooyoung’s mother had already shoved dresses into his suitcases when he was too busy pouting and trying to convince his father to let him stay home. He had seen them when unpacking the first night he had arrived, and his mother had definitely gone all out. It seemed like subtlety was not a word that existed in the Jung Omegan dictionary.

San was the biggest problem now. It was his friend’s engagement party, so of course he would be present. Avoiding him would be the biggest problem. Wooyoung already knows there’s no way he can skip out on going. At the very least, he’d need to show his face around for an hour before running off to the safety of some abandoned room for the rest of the evening.

He would miss cake.

Life truly was unfair.

Well, technically he works in the kitchen now, maybe he could sneak a slice from Park Seonghwa when nobody is looking.

He gets up from the desk, rolling the scroll up and tying it up with a yellow ribbon, making a cute little bow. Soojin had already stopped by and they’d had breakfast, so Wooyoung instead walks over to the closet, opening the door and stepping inside before unbuttoning his night shirt and letting it slip down his shoulders, pooling around his feet.

He was planning to go out to town today, mostly to look for the popcorn shop his mother was talking about, so dressing warmly was practically a necessity. He grabs a white button up, throwing it on before pulling on a pair of loose light blue pants that cut off right above his ankles. He tucks the white shirt into his pants before grabbing a huge and thick black sweater with a yellow and white argyle pattern just across the chest. He pulls the thick white collar out before slipping into a pair of black socks to cover the skin missed from the pants, wiggling into a pair of black thick sole shoes that could withstand the winter snow.

He walks over to his dresser and brushes through his hair, pausing when he sees the hairpin San had got him. Carefully, he picks up the cool metal, holding it.

It’s been a few days since he last saw the Alpha, so he’s had a lot of time to think with a clear mind. There was no point in denying that San was affecting him. He doesn’t know when things switched from vehemently hating being anywhere near the Prince, to subconsciously wanting to get as close as he possibly could without being too obvious. But the shift had occurred, and his biggest worry was that San had noticed.

His inner omega was absolutely smitten, that much was obvious from his unintentional purring (we do not speak of it). The only thing keeping him afloat mentally was Wooyoung’s better judgement. But the process has already begun— San had gifted him with the pin, brought him food, and like the fool he was, Wooyoung had accepted. Who knows what other little things that Alpha had planned for him.

The horror he feels at the realization that he’s being courted hits him so suddenly.

It was _that_ realization which snapped him out of the stupid haze of Choi San. It’s the first time someone’s had the guts to properly court him without fearing his father or his mouth, which is why he’s been so flustered and confused around San.

At most, Choi San was attracted to the chase. He liked the idea of Wooyoung being a mystery for him to chase, nothing more. There would be no other reason for why the alpha was so adamant to obtain him— no one really liked people like him. He had a terrible personality, no filter on his tongue, and was nowhere near an ideal omega— let alone for a prince.

Choi San didn’t like him, but instead liked the idea of him.

For some reason, the thought puts Wooyoung in a bad mood, and he quietly sets the hairpin back down, feeling miserable.

For a second, he had genuinely fooled himself to think otherwise.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Wooyoung slips his satchel over his shoulder and clips his cape on, shoving his scroll into his bag.

He leaves the room, walking down the hallway and down the stairs towards the main hall.

He goes straight to the mailroom, smiling when he sees the old man at the desk again. “Good morning!”

The man looks up, offering a smile back. “Ah, Wooyoung. What can I help you with?”

Wooyoung opens his satchel, pulling out the scroll. “I have a letter to send to my mother.”

The older beta nods. “Just in time. An owl arrived from your pack today. Some pack statistics from your father for King Choi.”

Wooyoung brightens at that excitedly. “Sakura is here!?”

”Is that the Jung owl’s name?”

Wooyoung nods eagerly.

“Why yes, then. It is being kept up at the astronomy tower. You can leave it here, I shall ensure it heads out with your letter.”

Wooyoung holds the scroll for a moment. “Apologies... but may I send her off myself? It would be nice to see something from home after being away from it for so long.”

The man hums. “Of course. I do not usually allow anyone to pass through the mailroom hall to the tower, but I understand that you may have trouble finding the astronomy tower. Just take the door to the left and go all the way down the hall until you reach a door. Up the steps and you will reach the top.”

”Thank you!” He skips happily over to the door, pulling it open.

”Of course.”

After letting it fall shut behind him, he makes his way down the empty hallway. There were no other doors except for the one all the way at the end, and Wooyoung pushes it open for light to shine through.

He peeks a look up, noticing the spiral staircase went a long way up. It was cold here, the open doorways leading to the outside front of the palace yard. There’s a guard standing by who he bows to before making his way up.

He closes the middle button of his cape as the wind becomes stronger the higher up he goes. It was a peaceful journey to the top, the sounds of chirping birds echoing beautifully against the stone tower. He soon reaches the top and giggles at the sight of his father’s stunning white owl perched on a rock stick poking out from the wall. There’s quite a few other owls as well, but he focuses on the familiar one. “Sakura!”

She tilts her head at him, hoots of recognition escaping her as he approached. He stares at her fondly as he brushes a finger over her head and down her beak in a gentle pat. “How have you been, girl?”

She ruffles her feathers as Wooyoung pulls out his scroll. “Take this to mother for me, alright?”

Carefully he opens the top of the scroll pocket on her back, slipping it in before shutting it tightly and locking it in place. He holds his arm out for her. “Come on. Time for you to go home.”

She crawls over and onto his arms, big yellow eyes staring at him as he approached the balcony. “Wow,” he gasped, staring out in amazement.

This was definitely the tallest part of the entire palace, and the tallest part of the Capital as a whole. The view of the huge town stretched on for miles and miles before being cut off by a thick layer of forest that went on into the distance. A light layer of snow covered everything, and the sun shining down caused it to glitter beautifully.

Wooyoung looks at Sakura, giving her a final pet before raising his arm up and watching her kick off from him and flap her wings up into the sky. He watched her fly further and further away before she disappeared into the bright sky.

It was then that he pulled out his sketchbook and pencil case, sitting down on the stool provided and immediately beginning to draw.

-

San loosens his tie, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt and adjusting his jacket as he made his way over to the library. The morning had been tiring with all the planning that his mother and Seonghwa had dragged both him and Hongjoong into, on top of his already busy duties with his father had completely drained him.

He was lucky enough to escape from the deep clutches of the two omegas. Hongjoong wasn’t nearly as lucky, being forced back by Seonghwa to decide on flower arrangements and desert options. It was nearing lunchtime and his stomach was growling.

After the craziness and running around he’s done on top of his hunger, a headache is already growing into a hard pounding against his skull. His bad mood doesn’t go unnoticed as people bow and quickly move out of his way once they see his exhausted and irritated expression.

He wanted his Lemon.

Even the simple thought of the omega dulls the ache in his head, and he grabs a buttercup flower in a nearby flower arrangement on the table, twirling it in his fingers aimlessly.

He’s reminded of when he had walked into the library a few days ago. Nothing could ever prepare him for the attack of seeing the omega sleeping peacefully on the sofa by the fire, his eyes sparkling with shimmers and black liner with cheeks glowing, lips an absolutely irresistible pink. He remembers stumbling over his feet, scared that the noise had woken the boy up but he continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of what he was doing to San’s sanity.

If the omega hadn’t turned away from him, San would’ve defiled the purity of those tempting lips. It was as if his control was slipping more and more as the days went by, and the more he saw of the lemon scented boy. If he wasn’t thinking about work, he was thinking about lemons and raspberries. It was a wonder how he was able to stop himself from pushing the smaller man down onto the sofa and doing as he desired when he’d heard the omega purring for him— a sound that now haunts his nights more often than would be appropriate.

San pushes the doors to the library open, looking around hopefully.

”Rats! I can barely move my fingers.”

Immediately he walks down to the other end of the room, seeing the younger boy sitting on the carpet right in front of the fire. He’s hugging his legs close to his chest, chin resting against his knees as he shivers. His shoes are sitting on the end of the carpet, and San has to suck in a breath when he notices how the sleeves to the tiny omega’s sweaters go way past his fingers, hiding them from view.

He doesn’t hesitate in approaching, falling onto his knees and slumping against the back of the omega who lets out a screech of fright. “Prince San!”

San simply buried his face into the younger’s shoulder and breathing in his scent, wrapping his arms around the freezing boy and gently taking his covered hands into his own. “Hi Lemon.”

Wooyoung’s entire face is red, partly from the cold and partly by how close San is, his warmth wrapping around the omega tightly.

San’s brows furrow. “Why are you so cold?”

Wooyoung stares into the fire in front of them, letting San gently push his sleeves up so that he can lace their fingers together. “I was outside for a bit longer than planned.”

San shifts so that his legs are stretched out next to Wooyoung’s hips, pulling him in closer as he runs his fingers against the smaller boy’s. “Hm? Doing what?”

”Drawing.” He murmurs, unable to stop himself from snuggling back into San’s chest. San rests his chin on the colder omega’s shoulder, furrowing his brows when he feels a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. “I did not know you draw.”

”There is quite a bit you do not know about me.” Wooyoung replies, leaning his head slightly against San’s cheek softly. 

San turns slightly to run his nose through the soft locks, the scent of lemons and raspberries instantly dissipating his headache. “True. But only because you never tell me anything. It has only been around two weeks, but I feel as though I have known you my whole life.”

Wooyoung doesn’t reply, only frowning.

San let’s go of his hands as he pulls back a bit, Wooyoung’s body already missing the alpha’s warmth. “Come. It is nearly lunch time. What would you like today?” He asks with a cute smile as he picks the flower he had grabbed up from the floor. He gently tucks the front of Wooyoung’s hair back behind his ear before carefully sliding the flower there as well.

Wooyoung turns a bright pink, peeking a look at him over his shoulder, the yellow flower bright in his dark hair. “Do you realize what you are doing?”

San raises an eyebrow. “What?”

”Courting.” Wooyoung stammers. “The hairpin, bringing me food, making me wear your clothes, and now giving me flowers... you are practically courting me right now.”

San leans in close, eyes shifting from playful to something more intense as he traces a finger along the omega’s bottom lip. “And what if I am? Maybe I do want to court you.”

Wooyoung scoffs, shaking his head as he turns away from the alpha. “You do not know _what_ you want,”

“I want you.”

Wooyoung huffs out a breath. “I am tired of playing these mind games.”

San grips his chin, turning his face back to him while staring at him straight in the eyes with the most serious expression he’s had. “There is nothing in this entire world that I desire to have but you. I have been honest with you. _Always_ honest. The only person here playing mind games is you, Lemon. I can never tell what you are thinking. _You_ are the one messing with my mind.”

Wooyoung swallows, lowering his gaze and gently prying San’s hands away from his face. “It is better this way.”

” _Why?_ ” The alpha almost exasperates, frustrated with this push and pull that has been happening between them. Wooyoung doesn’t answer, hugging his knees closer as he rests his head on them, turned away from the other man.

San sighs, looking away. He’s already had a rough day, he doesn’t need to make it worse by fighting with the omega. “Fine. We will not talk about it. Can we at least have lunch? We can order whatever you want.”

Wooyoung suddenly turns to him, eyes wide. “Oh. I cannot have lunch with you today.”

San’s entire mood goes down the drain, and he glowers at the younger boy with an exhausted irritation. “Why not?”

Wooyoung tries to appease the upset alpha. “I was actually planning on going into town today. I should be leaving now if I want to get back before dusk.”

San whines, gently bumping his head against Wooyoung’s with a pout. “Why must you go into town today? Stay with me, you can go another time.”

Wooyoung pushes his head away with a scowl. “I have business I need to attend to.”

San falls onto his side on the carpet, playing with the collar on Wooyoung’s shirt. It was as if he had turned into a spoiled puppy upset that his master was leaving for the day. “What business?”

Wooyoung paused, wondering if he should risk it. “I... heard of a popcorn shop.”

San‘s entire face brightens. “Hajoon’s popcorn shop? You wish to go there?”

Wooyoung nods meekly. “I was also planning on getting gifts for a few of my friends.”

San grins. “How wonderful. The town is filled with amazing shops owned by amazing people. You will surely find the most amazing things.”

Wooyoung pouts, thinking by now that San would jump at the opportunity to go out with him. “Yes... Well, I do not really have anyone to go with. I do not know the Capital that well.”

San hesitates, biting his lip. It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to leave the palace. It’s just that when he did it was always surrounded by ten guards and he would be forced back to the castle after an hour. He didn’t want to make his Lemon uncomfortable... He _could_ sneak them out. He’d already told his mother and father that he would not be doing any more tasks or duties for them for the rest of the day, needing some much needed rest.

If anything, he really should be sleeping. His body is absolutely exhausted, and his mind a thousand times more than that. But the omega is looking at him with eyes of expectation, and he could not possibly bring himself to deny the other of anything. “I could go with you, if you would like.”

Wooyoung’s hopeful expression breaks into one of absolute joy, eyes twinkling as he gives the alpha a huge smile. “Really!?”

San’s heart stops at the sight, clenching a hand around the furs of the carpet to stop himself from shoving Wooyoung down onto the floor and kissing the sense out of him. “Y-Yes.” He blinks wildly up at the smaller man.

Wooyoung immediately jumps up, grabbing San’s hand, his fingers wrapping adorably around his thumb. “Let’s go!”

San pulls him back down next to him, sitting Wooyoung down gently into his lap and wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist. “Hold on, sweetheart. We cannot just go out like this. Let me set some ground rules.”

Wooyoung crosses his arms, dropping his head onto San’s shoulder but listens nonetheless. It takes San a second to recover from such a cute display.

”Alright. Firstly, I will not be able to simply walk out through the palace gates. Unless you want a group of guards to intrude on us—“

Wooyoung whined at the thought, shaking his head furiously and San chuckles, bringing the omega’s hand up to press a chaste kiss against the palm, rubbing a soothing thumb over the skin. “Then we need to leave in secret.”

”How could we possibly do that? There are guards all around the gates.” Wooyoung asks and San hums. “Correct. I know a passage that is not known by the Royal guards. We will go through there and I will have a friend bring a horse to the exit.”

”I won’t tell anyone about it.” Wooyoung whispers, as if he’s afraid someone could be listening and San almost dies from how cute he is, instead nuzzling against the side of his head. “I know you won’t, beautiful.”

Wooyoung pushes away from San with a fake smile when the word escapes from him. “You are truly an amazing friend, My Prince.”

San sucks in a breath, glaring at the omega. “Why yes. A wonderful friend.”

”Yes. The best.”

”Is that what we are? _Friends_?”

“Of course! What did you think?”

San leans dangerously close to him, staring at him with a heated gaze. “I think, Lemon, that it is not I, but _you_ who does not know what it is they want.”

Wooyoung’s breath hitches, but San moves away just as quickly as he had approached, coming to a stand. He unbuttons his usual coat as he walks away from a flustered Wooyoung, shoving the jacket off his body before throwing it over the arm of the sofa.

”I will go inform a guard to get the horse ready and change into something far less conspicuous. Please wait here and get dressed back into your cape and shoes. I might be a moment.”

Wooyoung responds with a small _okay_ as he watches San slip out of the library.

-

Wooyoung is standing patiently by the fire, shoes tied on tightly and his cape clipped when San returns. This time he’s thrown a black sweater overtop of his white button up, a thick black cape pulled on with the hood over his head as he approaches Wooyoung. He has his own satchel thrown on over his chest, shoes switched out to thick black riding boots.

”We’re almost matching.” Wooyoung blurts out, trying to distract himself from how good San looks in casual clothes. It was bad enough that the alpha looked stunning in his uniform, but seeing him in such a laid back getup was definitely a more flustered sight.

San gives him a grin, reaching around and pulling Wooyoung’s hood up over his head. “Almost.”

He gently grabs Wooyoung’s fingers that peek out from the sleeve of his sweater, watching with a look of content as the younger wraps them around his thumb. “Come.”

San guides them over to a table in a far corner that he pushes away, pulling the carpet back to reveal a stone trapdoor with a lock. “Wow.” Wooyoung hops on his toes excitedly.

San let’s go of his hand to pull out a key, unlocking the hatch and pushing the door open with some difficulty. Wooyoung helps him push it back to reveal a ladder leading far below into absolute darkness. Wooyoung stares at it hesitantly, backing up a bit. “Um... When was the last time you went down here?”

San glances at him with a smirk. “Why? You scared of the dark?”

Wooyoung scowls. “Of course not!”

San stands up, grabbing Wooyoung by the hips and pulling him flush against him as he looks down at the omega with a glint in his eyes. “It will be okay, Lemon. You can hug me as tightly as you wish— I sure won’t mind.”

Wooyoung’s entire face turns a bright red as he pushes San away, stomping over to the dark opening. “T-That will not be necessary!”

San quickly pulls Wooyoung back. “Wait. Let me go down first just in case it is not safe.”

Wooyoung quickly grabs San’s arm with a panicked expression. “If it is not safe, why would you go in!? Let’s just forget about this entire thing—“

San runs a gentle hand through his hair. “Relax. It will be fine. It will just put my mind at ease for me to go before you do down there.”

He pulls away and Wooyoung watches him carefully. “Be careful.” He watches as San grips the sides of the trapdoor, lowering himself to grab the first handle of the ladder as he begins his descent below. It only takes a moment before San is calling for him. “You can come down now, Lemon. Come slowly. It is rather dark down here.”

Wooyoung sighs, carefully scooting over to the edge before setting his feet on the ladder and beginning his trip down as slowly as he can. He definitely takes longer than San does, but the prince makes no comment, waiting patiently for the younger.

The closer he gets, he notices that San has a lighter on, illuminating his face as Wooyoung pulls off the ladder when his feet hit stone floor. Wooyoung glances up at the opening at the top. “What if someone sees the opening?”

San grabs his hand, leading them down the dark narrow pathway. “No worries. The doors to the library are locked from the inside and I informed my cousin that I was leaving. He will probably cover it just in case.”

They walk silently, the harsh winds of winter growing stronger as they approach another stone door with a lock.

”Stand back.”

Wooyoung shuffles away as San unlocks the door once again, grunting as he shoves it open with his shoulders. A rain of snow sprinkles down when it finally bursts open, morning light shines in. Wooyoung helps San brush the snow off his cloak as they step outside into the snow.

They’re in the middle of the woods, and Wooyoung suddenly understands why San had requested the horse. Sure enough, there’s one tied to a nearby tree and Wooyoung approaches it with gentle petting over its head as San shoved the door shut once again.

He approached his horse with a fond smile. “Hello, girl. How have you been?”

The horse nudged against San’s hand happily and Wooyoung watches with a smile. San turns to him, an excited gleam in his eyes. “Ready to go?”

Wooyoung nods and San grabs him by the waist, lifting him up with no difficulty onto the horse’s back before hoisting himself up right behind him. “Usually the rider sits in front.” The omega snorts.

San grins. “But that is no fun. This way I can see you and smell you. Then again, having you behind would not be the worst thing with your arms wrapped around me. Maybe we can do that on the way back.”

Wooyoung’s ears turn red. “By the Moon, you are insatiable.”

San nuzzles his nose into the omega’s hair that peeked out from the hood, breathing in deeply. “Only with you.”

Wooyoung elbows him hard enough to where San moves his head to rest his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder instead, pulling the reins so that they were off.

The first few minutes of their ride goes by in peaceful silence, the sound of falling snow and chirping birds filling in. “I just noticed, but why the hell do you have no gloves on, Lemon?”

Wooyoung looks down at his cold hands. “They can get quite annoying for an artist. Too much smudging. And I find myself constantly pulling my book out to draw.”

“Regardless, you should at least wear some when you go out. What if you get sick?” San growls lowly at him, audibly displeased.

”Oh well.”

San sighs. “You will be the death of me.”

Wooyoung stays silent for a moment. “Hey San?”

”Yes?”

Wooyoung looks at the branches covered in snow. “You are the crown prince.”

”Really? I had not noticed.”

Wooyoung slaps his hand with a pout. “You know what I meant. You are next in line for the throne.”

San hums, disinterested in talking about himself. “Yes, I am.”

”Have... What are you thinking about marriage?”

That causes San to grow tense against his back.

”I mean— this entire month was obviously made for you to choose a partner. It is not something you can take lightly— not a decision that you can simply make just based on your preference in an omega.”

”You dare ask me of such a thing?” San asks him with a dull voice. “When you know exactly how I feel about you?”

Wooyoung shuts his eyes in irritation. “Please, stop it. In the end you will have to come to a decision on it. I just... I feel as though you are not serious about any of the contenders in front of you.”

San glares heavily at the back of the omega’s head. “Correct. I do not care for any of them.”

“Listen to me, you fool! This is no joke. You need to choose someone who understands the way that the packs live.”

San sucks in a breath, releasing it in a huff. “And what kind of omega do you believe I should look out for?”

Wooyoung contemplates for a moment. “Someone who can go against the ideologies created to prevent Omegan empowerment. Your parents are the first big improvement that this country has seen of it, especially Queen Choi, and you need to build on it. But you cannot do it on your own. You would not understand what it is like for an everyday omega without being one.” He explains, hoping he can truly make the prince understand where he’s coming from.

San is silent, listening intently.

”This country cannot be ruled by an Omega who chooses the easy way out. You need someone who can stand up against the court of advisors. Their beliefs against Omegas caring for themselves is damaging pack dynamics. Working for self income outside the alpha of the house was almost denied by them, had your father not stepped in.”

San breathes in. “You know quite a lot about this.”

Wooyoung glances nervously over his shoulder. “W-Why yes. I pay attention to my pack alpha.”

San stays silent for a moment. There was only one way his Lemon would know all this information and specific debates happening at court, and that would be if he had personal ties to a head alpha. He had to be related to one. _Perhaps he was a son of a head alpha?_ “What is your opinion on how to deal with the court of advisors, then?”

Wooyoung shakes his head. “You cannot deal with them. They have not listened for decades, nothing will make them listen now. What you need to do is convince the people that change needs to be made. They vote for the same advisors because things have been well in the kingdom for years now. But they do not realize that it is only going well because of your family, not the court of advisors. If anything, they are the ones almost leading the nation to damnation.”

San considers this. “But how can you convince people of a change when the face of things are running so smoothly?”

Wooyoung turns his head to stare at him with determined eyes. “Your omega.”

When San gives him a look of confusion, he explains. “Discriminated omegas would not listen to a pompous rich fool who understands nothing of the way they live. Take my word for it, San. They do not need beauty and luxury. They need someone who understands what it means to have the freedom to work and make money for themselves. Those are where you will get your votes from. And trust me, you will get far more of them than you could ever possibly imagine from those cavemen alphas running amuck in packs. You need an omega that can sway the hearts of people, not satisfy the wishes of discriminators.”

San stares at the side of Wooyoung’s determined face, starstruck. _How can you tell me to find an omega like this, when you are sitting right here?_

Wooyoung turns to him with big innocent eyes, blinking at him with a small smile. “Do you understand what I mean?”

By the Moon, San wants to slam him into a nearby tree and love him for the end of time.

“Lemon.”

”Hm?”

San leans over and presses a hard kiss onto the omega’s temple. Wooyoung froze, cheeks bursting red as he pulls away to stare incredulously at the alpha.

”I will stop at nothing until I make such an omega mine. That is my promise to you.”

Wooyoung furrows his brows in confusion. “O-Okay. Good.”

San nuzzles into his shoulder, hiding his wild grin.

_What an adorable clueless little star_.

It’s only a few more moments before they hit the outskirts of the woods, the sound of the town coming to life. San pulls his hood further down his head to hide his face as they approach the familiar shop. He slides off, taking the reins and walking over to the side of the wooden building. He makes quick work in tying his horse securely to the wooden pole before going over and pulling Wooyoung up off the horse.

”By the Moon, you and my brother are exactly the same.” Wooyoung huffed. “I know how to get on and off a horse. You do not have to carry me up and down each time.”

_A brother_. San thinks. _Which of the head alphas had sons with male omegas?_

“Older?” He asks casually. Wooyoung hums absentmindedly, completely clueless to San’s deducing. “Yeah. He is an alpha. Must be an alpha thing.”

_Older alpha son. Younger omegan son._

_Who had children like that?  
_

Before he can ponder on it further, Wooyoung is grabbing his hand, pulling him over to the front door. “Is this the popcorn shop!?”

San smiles as they stomp the snow out of their shoes at the entrance, pushing the door open.

The scent of popcorn hits them immediately, and the shop warms their cold skin from the fire burning against the far wall.

”Crown Prince! What a wonderful surprise!”

Wooyoung turns to see an old man walking around the front desk and bowing.

”Hajoon, sir! I do not know how many times I must tell you that bowing is not necessary.”

The old man raises with a grin as San hugs him. “Nonsense. You are a prince after all— soon to be king, as I have heard from the gossips going around the town.”

San shakes his head. “Not quite yet, but the process has started.”

”You will be just as great as your father. My intuition says so.”

The prince simply smiles kindly. “Thank you.”

Hajoon’s eyes shift from San to Wooyoung. “Who is this?”

San glances over to Wooyoung, suddenly at a loss of words.

Because he had no idea what the omega’s name was.

”I am a friend!” Wooyoung quickly steps in, reaching a hand out. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

Luckily the beta doesn’t question it, although he does give Wooyoung a deep look, reaching out to shake Wooyoung’s hand. “You as well, young man.”

San swallows moving further into the shop, rounding one of the shelves in the far corner. “What flavor were you thinking of, Lemon?”

Wooyoung blinks. “Oh— Honey butter!”

Suddenly Hajoon’s fingers snapped. “Aha! I knew you seemed familiar. You must be Jung Areum’s son! The omega— Wooyoung! Correct?”

Wooyoung’s face pales, glancing over with panic to where San was, but luckily the other man was too distracted in looking through the rows of bags to pay attention to their conversation.

”Your mother talks about you all the time!” He says brightly and Wooyoung immediately shushes him. “Wait, wait. Please— not so loudly.”

The old man furrows his brows, glancing over to San before raising an eyebrow. “Does he not know?”

Wooyoung shakes his head, embarrassed. Curiosity fills the beta’s eyes. “Questionable... But then again, a lot of what you Jungs do is a mystery to me.”

Wooyoung laughs awkwardly. “Yes. We are... quite a unique family.”

The old man snorts. “That sure is one way to put it.”

San comes over with a huge bag of honey butter popcorn, looking at him. “Is this it?”

Wooyoung shakes his head. “No, that is a gift for my mother.” He looks over to see Hajoon smiling at them both. “Um, what other flavors would you recommend?”

Hajoon walks over to the shelves and Wooyoung follows while San looks at the candies on display. “Are you more of a sweet or savory person?”

”He’s sour!”

Wooyoung scowls, throwing an angry look over his shoulder. “You be quiet!”

San grins to himself quietly.

”I like sweet things more, but either one is fine.” Wooyoung turns back to the chuckling old man.

”We have combinations if you would like those.” He indicated to a shelf. Wooyoung glances at the large variety of different colors, scanning thoughtfully before his eyes land on a specific flavor.

Salted caramel popcorn dipped in chocolate.

Wooyoung glances over at San who is too busy playing with a kitten sitting on the counter.

He grabs a small bag of it. “This one.”

Hajoon only gives him a knowing smile as they make their way back over to the counter. “You know... You and the prince fit quite well with one another.”

Wooyoung falters in his step, watching as the beta continues on over to playfully swat San on the back. “Messin’ around with my little baby again?”

San laughs, straightening up and glancing over at Wooyoung with an innocent smile. “Done?”

Wooyoung sighs with a heavy heart, nodding.

San looks over at Hajoon. “How much will it be today?”

“3 silver pieces, Crown prince.”

San reaches into his bag, and that’s when Wooyoung is snapped out of his stupor, grabbing San’s arm. “I have money!”

San glances at him. “I will buy it for you.”

”No you will not, Sir!” Wooyoung snaps. “I have money. There is no need.”

San turns to him with a raised eyebrow. “Lemon, I brought you here today. I could not possibly let you pay.”

Wooyoung scoffs, reaching into his satchel and pulling out his heavy coin bag. “Oh please. You are not my alpha, My Prince.”

San’s eyes flash red as he growls low in his throat, staring bitterly at the back of Wooyoung’s head as the omega shoves himself in front. “Besides, I make far more than you think.”

San stares in disbelief as Wooyoung opens his coin pouch to reveal a bag full of gold and silver pieces. “By the Moon, who the hell are you?”

Woooyoung throws a smug look at the dumbfounded alpha as he hands a bewildered Hajoon a gold piece. “T-This is far too much!” The old man stammers out but Wooyoung waves him off. “Of course not. Consider it a gift of appreciation from an old friend.”

He winks and the old beta simply offers him a kind smile. “Thank you, young man.”

As they walk out of the shop, Wooyoung can feel San’s burning stare on the side of his face, turning towards the alpha. “Yes? Why are you staring at me?”

”Seriously, who are you?” San stammers. “I mean— how rich is your family? Your father gave you all this as pocket change!?”

Wooyoung’s brows furrowed. “What makes you believe my father gave it to me? This is all money I made. It is mine.”

San stares at him as if he’s grown two heads. “How in the _hell_ did you make all this money?”

Wooyoung scowls at San. “I am quite offended that you are so dumbfounded that I make my own income.”

”I am not dumbfounded, I am amazed. Most alphas of this country cannot even make half of what you have in there for a year. You make quite a lot.”

”My art is rather famous.”

”Still seems a lot for a famous artist to make a year.”

Wooyoung shrugged. “I guess? Most of it is just saved up over the years. It is not money I have made in a single year itself. I do not go out a lot, and rarely do I ever spend money. It has just been sitting in my drawers. I tried giving some to my father but he denied it, saying that it was mine and I could do with it as I pleased. Most of it went to shelters and orphanages in my pack. Now that I think about it, I wanted to stop by those here at the Capital too. Would we have time?”

San stares down at him with adoration, lacing their fingers together. “Yes. I have time for anything you want.”

San guides them over to one of the orphanages and Wooyoung pulls him back. “Could you wait out here?”

San pouts. “Why?”

”Just wait for me.”

San nuzzles against his cheek for a moment. “Fine.”

Wooyoung pulls away from him and swiftly enters the doors of the building, San watches through the glass as the omega approaches the front counter, talking with the woman behind it who blinks at him in shock.

They continue to converse for some time, smiling and laughing before Wooyoung pulls out a separate pouch of coins and hands it to her. She accepts it graciously, giving him a tight hug. They pull back and she says something to which Wooyoung simply shakes his head, pointing over to where San was.

She glances at the alpha with amazement before turning back to the other omega, nodding. She says something else and that’s when Wooyoung turns over to him, motioning with his hand for San to come in.

San pushes the doors open and walks over to the pair, fiddling with his fingers.

“Good afternoon.” He says politely, standing close by Wooyoung who smiles up at him. “This is the head director of the orphanage, Minjung.” She immediately bows to him. “Afternoon, crown prince. I must say, it is quite an honor to be graced by both your presences today!”

San grins. “Why yes, I must admit this is my first time actually seeing the orphanage in person. Apologies for never visiting sooner. I hope it does not offend you.”

Minjung immediately shakes her head. “Of course not! We all know how busy it can get, especially the closer it gets to succession. Besides, both your families have done so much for this orphanage, we are nothing more but humbly grateful for all you have done.”

San glances curiously at Wooyoung. “Both...?”

Wooyoung quickly changes the subject. “I was hoping to catch sight of the children! I guess they must be in class.”

She smiles sympathetically. “Yes, they just finished lunch and went to their afternoon classes.”

At the sound of lunch, Wooyoung’s stomach audibly grumbled and he turned a bright pink as Minjung giggled. San grins, grabbing Wooyoung’s waist lovingly. “I think it is time to get some lunch for you too. We will stop by again sometime.”

”Of course! Stop by anytime, my prince! And it was lovely to finally meet you. Your father talks about you so dearly.” She says this to Wooyoung who smiles adorably. “Thank you. It was nice to meet you as well.”

With final partings, San and Wooyoung slipped out of the orphanage and back onto the busy street, their hands clenched tightly around one another.

_So, Lemon’s father was definitely a head alpha. There was no denying it anymore. By the looks of it, he was quite a respectable one too, loved by so many people. He had an older brother that was an alpha. He was a famous painter._

_Who in the world—_

“San, what should we eat?” Wooyoung whined, hugging his arm protectively as his stomach growls once again. San looks down at him with a fond smile, all thoughts jumping out of his head. “What would you like to eat?”

Wooyoung thinks for a moment, eyes sparking. “Meat?”

San laughs, bumping his head lovingly against the smaller man’s. “There is a really good chicken skewer stand nearby. I can wait for it to cook while you look around to find gifts for your friends.”

Wooyoung pulls away with a hum while San gives his hand a final squeeze before letting go. “Do not venture too far and get lost. I will come find you afterwards.”

”Okay.”

With that, Wooyoung carefully crosses through the busy street towards the right side where booths and shops were set up with items. The Capital was interesting in the way it was set up, with one side of the street having food stalls and the other side having shops set for buying items such as jewelry and clothes.

He looks around aimlessly, eyes catching on a stand of jewelry. He approaches, eyes scanning.

”Good afternoon, young omega! Looking for a gift during this holiday season?” The woman behind the stand smiles excitedly. Wooyoung offers her a small nod. “I was looking for a gift for a few people.”

She leans forward. “Anything in particular?”

Wooyoung tilts his head. “I wanted to buy something for two of my omegan friends and one alpha. Oh, also something for my brother and father. My mother as well.”

”All male?”

”A part from my mother, yes.”

The woman bends down to pick up two stands of earrings and bracelets. “These earrings will shine beautifully on any omega, and these bracelets will suit the alphas. We have all different types of styles.”

Wooyoung picks up two silver bands and two gold ones with a simple cross section design. with a wide smile. “I’ll take these.”

He glances over at the earrings, looking through them. He picks up a pair of pearl ones he thinks will suit Felix, and a studded diamond one that would look nice on Yeonjun, and some flower ones for his mother. He also catches sight of some pretty dangling earrings with clipped chains that he grabs for himself. “And these.”

She takes them from him, starting to wrap them up while Wooyoung looks around at what else there was. His eyes zero in on a stand of pins. He gently runs his fingers over them. When the woman glances over at him she smiles. “Those are brooches. A lot of omegas buy them for guards in the Royal Palace. They look quite beautiful on uniform. Would you like to look through some options for your alpha?”

Wooyoung turns a bright pink. “W-Well I do not have an alpha—“

She completely ignored him, pulling out a tray from below filled with shiny suit brooches, setting it in front of him. “Nonsense! I can tell by your face that there is at least _someone_ you are interested in. Take a look.”

Wooyoung glances through the selection with embarrassment. “N-No, really, I—“

He stops.

He stares at a specific brooch of a cute white wolf, a gold chain attached to it that leads to a goofy looking pair of snow mountains. He immediately grabs it. “This.”

The woman grins as she packs it up. After naming the price, Wooyoung pays and she hands him the bag, along with a sleek velvet box. When he gives her a questioning look, she only winks. “It has the brooch. Gift it to that alpha of yours. I am sure he will love it.”

Turning red, Wooyoung squeaks out a _thank you_ before rushing away, shoving the black box into his satchel.

He turns to look for San, but is stopped when a man with a funky looking mustache jumps in front of him. “Hi there!”

Wooyoung lets out a loud scream, stumbling back a few steps while holding a hand against his wildly beating chest. “For Moon’s sake!”

The man grins. “Did I frighten you? Have no fear! I could not help but notice you standing there all by your lonesome.”

Wooyoung eyes the strange man weirdly. “Um....”

The man wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling out a card from the container he has wrapped around his neck. “You know what you look like? You look _exactly_ like the type of omega who would be in need of Miss Maroonda’s Omegan Necessities!”

Wooyoung takes the card from him, glancing it over. “Omegan necessities...?”

The alpha grins. “Why yes! We have everything from the new and improved scent blocking strips, heat pills—“

”Scent blocking strips?” Wooyoung asks curiously, and the man twirls a finger around his mustache. “Of course! You just peel the strip, slap it over your scent glands and boom! Your scent disappears! It lasts until the solution on the strip dries up!”

Wooyoung eyes him as he pockets the card in his satchel. “Great... Now if you will excuse me—“

The alpha pulls him even closer to whisper into his ear. “That is not all we have to offer. We also have a wide range of pretty little clothes and fun little toys from Europe for a great price that I am sure you will enj—“

Wooyoung is yanked back by the arm roughly, stumbling back into a warm chest as the strange alpha stumbles at the loss of his weight. The smell of coffee and burnt caramel hits his senses, and he looks up in alarm to see San fuming, eyes glaring hatefully at the alpha in front of them.

”What the hell were you saying?” San snarls, eyes flashing red as he takes a threatening step forward. The alpha raised his hands in defense. “Woah woah there buckaroo! I was just selling a product—“

”We do not want whatever the _fuck_ you are selling. Scram before I teach you the proper ways to respect an omega’s personal space.”

Wooyoung blinks in bewilderment as the alpha laughs nervously. “R-Right! Of course! I was not aware he was taken—“

San growls, taking a few more steps but Wooyoung quickly hugs him and holds him back. “San! It is fine— we were just talking!”

The prince is not at all amused as the other alpha flees, grabbing Wooyoung’s wrist and pulling him into an alleyway to press him against the wall of a shop. “Moon’s sake, if you ever let another vile alpha put their hands on you like that again—“

Wooyoung is confused. “H-He was just pitching his products, why are you so upset—“

”Lemon, you are not from the Capital. Things are different here. You do not know what kinds of things he was trying to sell to you.”

Wooyoung furrows his brows. “Like... clothes? And what are omegan toys? I have never heard of such a thing.”

San’s entire face burns a bright red, hiding it away in the younger’s neck. “N-Nothing, oh Moon. My poor innocent little sweetheart. Do not fret on it. It is not something your innocence needs to know of.”

The smell of chicken fills his nose and Wooyoung pouts. “Can we eat?”

”Let me scent your first. His scent is bothering me deeply. I want it gone.”

Wooyoung sighs. “It is not that big of a deal—“

San growls. “It is. Please, Lemon. I was already in a bad mood earlier and this is making it worse.”

Wooyoung feels guilt grow in him. Obviously San was tired, and Wooyoung had dragged him all the way out here when he could’ve been resting. It was unfair of him.

The omega let’s out a soft sigh. “Alright.”

Not even moments after he’s said it, is San’s cheek pressed right against his scent gland, rubbing his scent into the smaller man’s.

Wooyoung’s cheeks turn pink as he shuts his eyes, feeling how roughly San is rubbing around his neck to get the unknown scent off of him.

They stay like that for a long moment before San finally pulls away to take an airy Wooyoung by the hand and sit him down on the benches, opening the bag to reveal steaming chicken skewers. “Thank the moon that they are still hot.”

They eat quietly, watching people stroll around the streets as the sun slowly begins to set.

”We should probably start heading out soon.” San stands up with a stretch. “Did you find gifts?”

Wooyoung nods, standing up as well and grabbing San’s hand. “Anything else you wanna look at while we’re still out here?”

The omega whines tiredly, shaking his head. “Wanna go home.”

San freezes when he hears Wooyoung say that, glancing over at the omega. The other man obviously hadn’t realized what he’d said, pushing San forward gently. “Come on. Before it gets dark.”

San smiles to himself as he pulls Wooyoung over to the popcorn shop. They wave goodbye to Hajoon before San pulls him up onto the horse again, hopping up in front of him.

Wooyoung immediately wraps his arms around the alpha’s waist, resting his cheek tiredly on San‘s back, right in between his shoulders.

San smirks. “See. I said you would be hugging me on the way back.”

”Be quiet.” Wooyoung yawned.

”Do not fall asleep by accident, Lemon. I do not want you to slip off.”

”I am just resting my eyes.”

”Sure.”

They make it back to the entrance in no time, tying San’s horse back onto the same tree before reentering the passageway, locking the door tightly behind them.

San let’s Wooyoung climb up first, close behind him as they enter the warmth of the library once again. The sun has completely set now, only the light of the burning fire illuminating the room. Wooyoung shoved his shoes off and falls dramatically onto the carpet, yawning as he soaked in the warmth of the flames to reheat his cold body while San locks the trapdoor and hides it under the carpet and table again.

Not a few moments later, San falls next to him, throwing an arm over his waist and hugging him close.

”This is inappropriate of you, My Prince.” Wooyoung mumbled half heartedly.

”I do not care. You are warm.” San mutters back, exhaustion in his voice. “I just want to sleep for a little bit. Lay with me?”

Wooyoung’s ears burn bright. “W-What!?”

San pauses for a moment. “I did not mean it like that. Just stay here like this next to me and sleep.”

Wooyoung huffs, but laces his hand with the one against his stomach as San’s body drapes over his back. “Fine.”

It’s not even a minute later that San’s relaxed breaths indicating he was asleep were heard. It was the sound of the alpha breathing and the crackling of the fire that makes Wooyoung’s eyes fall closed, sleep washing over him.

-

The day of the dreaded engagement ball arrives and Wooyoung couldn’t be anticipating it any less.

The day is completely hectic, to say the least. He spends most of it in the library, sketching one of his drawings onto a canvas and painting it. It takes up practically the whole day and before long, the sun sets.

San didn’t visit the library at all that morning, probably too busy helping to finish getting things ready.

When he returns to his room covered in paint, Soojin almost kills him before shoving him into the tub and helping him wash the paint out from his hair, telling him to be quiet when he complains about the cold water.

She dries his hair with a towel, rolling the strands up into tight rollers by the time Yeosang comes knocking on the door.

The door opens to reveal the older omega in a stunning emerald green dress that cut off right above his ankles, the lace sleeves long. His blonde hair tied off in a low ponytail with a beautiful pearl clip with matching pearl earrings.

”By the Moon, you look beautiful, Yeosang!” Wooyoung gushed, his inner artist bursting with joy. “Oh, please let me at least draw you a sketch—“ he reaches for his book, but Soojin slaps his hands away. “No more art! We do _not_ have time to give you another bath!”

Yeosang laughs. “Maybe not now, Wooyoung. We are having a formal tea party this upcoming Monday, however. I would gladly let you draw me then.”

”Another dress up party?” Wooyoung whines and Yeosang sets his bag down on Wooyoung’s table. “Why yes. And you must be there. It was quite amusing last time you came to the parlor room.”

Wooyoung grins at the memory as Yeosang pulls out his makeup. “Now. What dress were you thinking about?”

Wooyoung shrugs absentmindedly. “I have a couple in the closet. I have never worn them though, so I do not know how they fit.”

Soojin rolls out the rack of his very few dresses, and Yeosang’s eyes immediately draw towards the two purple ones with a smirk. “How do you feel about purple?”

Wooyoung blinks. “Purple? It is a pretty color. Would that look nice?”

Yeosang hums thoughtfully, staring intently at the one with a huge cut running down the front and up the leg, grabbing it off the rack. “Let’s go with this one.”

Soojin stares with amazement. “That is quite a stunning dress.”

Wooyoung glances at it with visible hesitance. “That was a gift from the designer I was talking about the other day. It is quite... _revealing_.”

”Try it on!” Soojin ushers him excitedly but Wooyoung runs his fingers over the material with nervousness. “I do not know...”

”Just try it on.” Yeosang encourages, and Wooyoung sighs before walking into the walk-in closet. A few minutes later he peeks out with bright red cheeks. “This is a bit much, no?”

When he walks out, the two other Omegas drop their jaws. Wooyoung nervously pulls at the shoulder, but Yeosang ushers him back into the chair. “That is the one. We are not trying on any others.”

Wooyoung sits down with a whine. “But it is too flashy!”

Yeosang squishes his cheek. “That is the point of balls. Plus I wanna see the shock on those awful omegas’ faces when you come out looking as beautiful as you are. Besides, where else will you find the opportunity to wear such dresses again? Take the opportunity to promote your friend’s brand.”

Wooyoung nods. “Good point, not that she needs it. Ugh— fine. Only because of you.”

Yeosang grins before getting to work in doing his makeup, similar to the way it was with the shimmering pink shadow across the top lid and bottom lash line before pulling out the eyeliner creating the cat like effect with his eyes again. He brightens the slight darkness under his eyes before running a heavy hand of blush over his cheeks and nose, applying a baby pink shade across the omega’s lips before calling it a day.

By the time he’s finished, Wooyoung’s hair has dried and Soojin pulls the rollers out to reveal slightly wavy locks. She twists the front pieces away, pinning them back behind his ear while his shorter bangs escaped to frame his face.

Wooyoung pulls on the dangly earrings he got from the jewelry stand, deciding to forgo a necklace all together— not wanting to draw anymore attention to his bare chest than was necessary, instead opting for some shiny silver rings on his fingers.

Yeosang looks at the dresser, and catches sight of a hair pin sitting on the far end that looks way too familiar. A grin spreads across his face as he remembers it being the clip he had helped San in choosing. He immediately picks it up. “Put this on too.”

Wooyoung’s cheeks redden as he looks away from the hair pin, confirming Yeosang’s assumptions. Gently sliding it in, he smiled. “Now you look perfect.”

The younger omega offers a shy smile. “Thank you.”

Yeosang straightens, heading for the door. “I should probably go see how Hongjoong’s mate is doing. I am sure you will be able to find the ballroom just fine?”

Wooyoung nods, standing up as Yeosang opens the door. “I shall see you later in the evening then.” With that, he leaves, shutting it behind him.

Soojin gives him a bright smile. “So, shoes?”

Wooyoung looks over at his closet with a grimace. “I am sure my mother packed heels, but absolutely not. There should be some flats in there.”

Soojin looks through the shoe rack curiously, before pulling out a pair of white ballet shoes. “You do ballet?”

Wooyoung grins. “I used to. A few years back. I do not enjoy it much anymore. Too much stress on the muscles.”

”These would look wonderful with the purple. Let’s try these.”

Wooyoung slips into them and Soojin helps him wrap the ribbon up his legs, tying them off with bows at the back of his legs right under his knee. “That looks stunning!”

Wooyoung flexes his feet. “As long as they are comfortable.”

He clips his cape on, reaching for his satchel but Soojin slaps his hands away once again. “Absolutely not. You will ruin your entire look with that clunky brown bag.”

A pout grows on his face. “But what if I—“

”No art.”

”But—“

”Come along!” She grabs his arm, dragging him out the door.

They walk down the hallway and stairs to the main hall, the male omega’s eyes on nervous alert for any sign of San. “Will you be attending the ball, Soojin?”

She hums. “Maybe later. Right now I need to stop by the kitchen to see if they need any help. Just go down this way. The guards will open the ballroom doors for you.”

Wooyoung nods and she waves goodbye before disappearing behind a different door. He fiddles with his fingers nervously as he goes down the hallway, the sound of cheerful orchestra music flooding his ears, becoming louder the closer he got.

He was completely oblivious to the dumbstruck looks being sent his way by the guards on post, instead taking in the beautiful paintings on the wall as he walks. The slit running up his dress definitely made it easier to walk with, if only it didn’t show the skin of his legs each time he took a step.

The guards at the front of the door were trying their hardest not to look at the beautiful omega as they reached for the doors. “Wait!” Wooyoung exclaims, looking around nervously. “Um... Has Prince San arrived yet?”

The guard on the left shakes his head. “No, sir. The Crown Prince just left to get dressed after helping Sir Hongjoong.”

Wooyoung let out a sigh of relief. “Alright. May I go in?”

”Of course, sir.” They both push the doors open and Wooyoung’s senses are completely overwhelmed by the pleasing sound of elegant music and happy chatter that echoed throughout the humongous room. The room was lit beautifully with what could only be hundreds, if not, thousands of candles. Hanging from the ceiling was a stunning crystal chandelier.

He walks forward with slight hesitance, glancing over to the footman that stood on the balcony. “Name?” The beta asks, looking visibly bored.

Wooyoung blinked. “Jung Wooyoung.”

Almost instantly, the footman’s back straightens and his eyes widen as he nervously turns to face the crowd. “Son of Jung Jihoon and Jung Areum, Omega Jung Wooyoung!” He practically bellows.

”By the Moon— Why would you do that!?” Wooyoung panics, bending down and hiding behind the banister from the eyes that turn to peer up at him. The guards said San hadn’t arrived yet, but there was no taking chances.

The footman stares down at him with bewilderment. “You do not come to these things often, I am guessing.”

”Oh my— is the Prince here!?” Wooyoung hyperventilates.

The footman shakes his head. “The Crown Prince has yet to arrive.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Wooyoung slowly comes back to a stand, eyes filtering nervously over the crowd. All their eyes are turned to him and he _definitely_ did not expect for it to be as horrifying of a feeling as it was to be watched like this as he makes his way down the step, fingers anxiously playing with the skirt of his dress.

It’s only when he reaches the bottom that the whispers finally reach him.

” _That_ is the infamous Wooyoung of the Jung Pack?”

”My, he is absolutely gorgeous, is he not?”

”Bless the moon he is unmated. I must snag a dance with him right away.”

”Do not be fooled by the looks of a pretty face. That kitten has claws— and sharp ones. Nothing you would want to deal with.”

”I saw his paintings once in Paris, can you believe such an omega to be so accomplished?”

”I heard he beat an alpha up for being too touchy after being denied.”

”I wish I could do the same.”

”I do not believe anyone outside his pack has seen him before. This is his first time at the Capital, let alone the Palace since he was a mere baby. What a hidden gem.”

”He grew well. Look how beautiful he is. It is no wonder all the alphas of his pack want him, but are too afraid to do so. I cannot wait to see how he reacts to all these alphas who will attempt to go after him tonight.”

”I heard the Queen and King desperately want a union between him and the Crown Prince. Could you imagine?”

”The Crown Prince would not stand his personality.”

”I think they would go quite well together, actually. I hope to catch sight of them dancing tonight!”

“A horror to our society. He goes against all ideologies that this kingdom was founded on, and his father allows such disrespect. I mean, what omega makes more than both alphas of the house combined?”

That last one makes his teeth grind, but he pays no attention to the old man. He instead loses all nerves he had, raising his head high and squaring back his shoulders as he confidently walked forward. It wasn’t his problem that they were jealous of his wealth and success.

When he reaches the bottom, another footman bows to him. “May I take your cape, sir?”

Wooyoung unclips it, handing it over to the man with a kind smile. “Yes, thank you graciously. How has your day been?”

The footman seems to be surprised by the question. “O-Oh, it has been good. Thank you, sir.”

Wooyoung nods. “That is good! Sneak a break when you can. It is not like these snuffy people will notice anyway.” He whispers the last part before turning away.

The footman snorts, an amused smile growing on his face. “I will definitely take that into consideration, kind sir.”

Wooyoung looks back to the crowd, and most have gone back to dancing and chatting, but a lot of them still have an eye pointed towards him, looking away quickly when he meets their gaze confidently.

”Wooyoung!”

Yeosang grins as he comes over, wrapped around the arm of a familiar alpha. Wooyoung’s face pales.

”This is my husband, Choi Jongho. He is Prince San’s cousin.”

”Nice to meet you,” Wooyoung squeaked out, his anxiety jumping from a ten to a thousand. Luckily it seems like Jongho doesn’t recognize him as he smiles. “You as well. Your brother and father talk about you constantly. It is rather nice to finally meet such a character!”

”All good words, I hope.” Wooyoung laughs, relaxing as the three move further into the crowd.

”Of course. They would cut off their left arm before ever saying a single awful thing about you.”

Yeosang turns to him with a big smile. “The King and Queen were waiting for you.”

Wooyoung looks around anxiously to see the King and Queen sat at the throne in the far back of the ballroom. He has yet to meet King Choi Haneul, and by the looks of the way the man is staring him down, the King Alpha has been waiting too.

”I-I should go greet them.” Wooyoung mumbles, offering the pair a bow before making his way over.

”Good luck!” Yeosang calls out to him in amusement as he goes.

As he approached, Queen Hyejin gives him a huge smile, her eyes twinkling. “Wooyoungie!”

He’s not sure what the proper way of greeting a king would be. His father did _not_ prepare him for this. Instead he chooses to bow low to the floor, his head lowered. “It is an honor to finally meet you, Your Majesty.”

The king chuckles, coming up to a stand. “Rise, child. It is long overdue since I have seen you!”

The tension completely dissipates from his body when he straightens and the king pulls him into a loving hug. “My— look how much you have grown! I remember the first day Jihoon and Areum brought you for a visit after your birth, and you barely fit into the palm of my hands. You and Sannie were such tiny things.”

Queen Hyejin also comes to a stand, pulling Wooyoung into a tight hug. “Do you remember how we put them in the same crib during dinner and Woooyoung would start to cry every time Kyungmin playfully took his stuffed carrot away?”

The King laughs. “And San would get so angry with him, yanking it out of his hands and putting it back in Wooyoung’s arms.”

Wooyoung turned red as a tomato. “T-That happened!?”

“Oh of course! You and San had such adorable memories as babies— you were both far too young to remember, but it was quite amusing for us adults to watch. San was always so protective over you.” The Queen cooed at him.

Wooyoung let’s out an embarrassed laugh. “My mother always said I was a loud child.”

The Queen waves him off. “Everyone absolutely fell in love with you when you visited. We were all quite disheartened when you stopped coming after you turned one.”

”The travel was too far as a baby.” Wooyoung admits. “My mother said I would get sick quite often from it. By the time I became old enough, I got so busy with other things...”

King Choi hums. “Believe me, we know. You are one of the most famous omegas of our kingdom. Your artwork is absolutely stunning, I must say, Wooyoung. We all love them so much— especially San.”

Wooyoung is curious. This is the second time someone has mentioned San being in love with his art. He wonders what pieces and what styles had caught the alpha’s attention the most. He probably won’t ever know, since he would never meet San as Jung Wooyoung.

Queen Hyejin looks him over. “By the Moon! I almost forgot to compliment your attire! You look absolutely mesmerizing, Wooyoung!”

Wooyoung smiles adorably at her. “Thank you. Yeosang and Soojin did most of the work.”

”That purple suits you so well.” She gushed, playing with the edge of his sleeves.

”San sure will love it.” The King snickers, and Wooyoung’s brows furrowed in confusion at the statement.

Before he can ask, the Queen is pulling him to the right. “You must meet Hongjoong and his mate.”

Wooyoung turns away from King Choi and towards the table next to the throne, his mouth dropping when he meets eyes with familiar eyes that are equally as shocked.

”Patisserie Park Seonghwa!”

”Fake Busboy that was supposed to help me with the flour!”

The alpha sitting next to him furrows his brows in confusion. “Um... _What_?”

Seonghwa turns to the other man with an exasperated look. “This weirdo was laying on the floor in my kitchen one day after rolling out from under a trolley. He started blabbering about dishes and fraud and Moon knows what else! He is absolutely insane.”

Queen Hyejin turns to Wooyoung with a raised eyebrow.

”Excuse me!” Wooyoung snapped, taking a threatening step forward. “I am _not_ crazy. You were the strange one staring down at me and then asking me to do work even when you knew I was not _really_ a busboy. Which, by the way, my labor comes at a price and you owe me an hour’s worth of pay.”

Seonghwa comes to a stand with an outraged expression. “What!? You did not even do what I asked! Why would I pay you!?”

”Effort! Do you know how long it took me trying to reach those damn jars!? Oh! And whoever designed that kitchen is an absolute fool! If you pay me triple, I shall properly install shelves for you at reasonable heights. My brother taught me wood craftsmanship, you can trust me!”

“I would live in a _cave_ before I let you anywhere near my kitchen again.”

Wooyoung scowls. “Fine. You still owe me 5 silver pieces. I will hold you to it. Now if you will excuse me, I need to meet Kim Hongjoong and his mate.”

Seonghwa crosses his arms, staring Wooyoung down.

”Wooyoungie, _this_ is Kim Hongjoong.” The Queen stifles her laugh as the alpha besides the patisserie comes to a stand with an amused expression as he wraps his arms around the omega.

”Nice to finally meet you, Jung Wooyoung. This is my fiancée, Park Seonghwa.”

_Rats._

Wooyoung grabs one of the butterknives on the table, holding it over his forehead with an exasperated expression. “Just end me now.”

Queen Hyejin pulls the knife out of his grip with a roll of her eyes, setting it down. “Moon, you are so dramatic.”

“Jung Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung turns curiously to see an old man staring at him as if he has just stolen his wallet, his house, his pants, and maybe even his dog.

“Well, it is about time that we can put a face on the Omegan Son of Jung Jihoon.” The man says, looking a little too snarky for Wooyoung’s liking.

Wooyoung looks him up and down with disinterest before putting a fake smile on his face. “Why, of course! Who might you be?” He asks innocently, and the old man seems taken aback by his question, a frown growing on his face. “I am the fourth Advisor Kim Beomseok, from the Court of Advisors. I was wondering if you would take a stroll with me to talk?”

Ah.

Finally he meets one of these old fucks.

Wooyoung grins, offering his arm. “Of _course_. Anything for such a respectable member of the court!”

Pleased, the old man locks arms with him and Wooyoung gives a final bow to the Queen before he’s whisked off with the old man to walk around the back of the room.

”I was hoping your father would be coming for the events,” the advisor begins.

_No you were not._

”Yes, I was hoping for it as well, but he is far too caught up with his responsibilities back home. The pack always comes first. I came in his stead, and the Capital is truly marvelous. My sketchbook is already filled.”

The old man frowns. “I truly do not understand how he can allow you to do such work. How old are you, again?”

_As if you do not know._

”21, sir.” 

“Hm.” The old man grunts disapprovingly. “It is well into the ripe age for an omega of your status to be wed. Have your parents discussed with any alphas in your pack?”

Wooyoung bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from spewing insults. “No, I do not find any of them suitable for me.”

”Suitable?”

”I do not love any of them.”

”Hm.”

Well, that was definitely his sound of disapproval.

“You know,” the old man scowls. “An omega such as yourself should only be taking art up as a hobby. Are you not afraid of how disgraced your father and brother look compared to your wealth? It is a bewilderment to me how King Choi allowed for omegas to work comfortably in the first place.”

Wooyoung’s jaw clenches. “Well, sir. My family alphas are very proud of me and what I have accomplished. There is no reason to be ashamed of such an accomplished son. And what is so wrong with pulling income into my home? Last I recall,”

They both stopped and Wooyoung turns to him with a cold expression. “ _You_ were the ones benefiting from the oversea taxes that came from my work in Italy and France. I wonder, what would happen to your _extra pocket money_ if omegas like me were to quit work overseas all together? The tax damage in the country would already be a huge blow, but the overseas tax? I hope you have some back up plan for that.”

There’s a chilling silence between them, before Wooyoung breaks his serious expression into a fake bright smile, giggling. “Funny joke, right!? Not like _that_ would ever happen, _don’t you agree?_ ”

The advisor is completely at a loss of words, looking horrified. He obviously hadn’t expected Wooyoung to know so much about the way the laws worked, and what was going on behind the scenes. Just by his face, the omega could tell that he’s spooked him to his core.

”W-Why yes. N-Now, if you would e-excuse me.”

He immediately flees, rushing away from a smirking Wooyoung who is unaware of the King’s impressed eyes on him.

”Serves you right, you piece of danky doodle—“

”Now entering, his Royal Highness, Crown Prince Choi San.”

_Oh shit._

Wooyoung turns around with wide eyes to see San making his way down the steps, a happy smile on his face. He’s dressed out of his usually uniform, instead opting for a black suit with a pretty blazer that has an intricate crystal pattern. Looking as handsome as he always has, the Prince hands the footman his cape before turning to the crowd.

The omega panics, ducking and running over to one of the snack tables on the far wall, hiding behind it as his heart beats wildly in his chest.

He was honestly preparing himself for this to happen and to leave as soon as San came, but now that it’s actually happening, it’s a lot more nerve racking than he thought. Peeking a look up, he sees San making polite greetings to the guest as he makes his way over to his parents.

Right next to the table Wooyoung was hiding at.

_Oh Moon_.

“Sannie!” Queen Hyejin wraps her arms around her son, pressing a loving kiss to the top of his head.

San grins, hugging his mother back. “You look beautiful, mother.”

She pulls back to give him a smile. “Did you bring the rings?”

Wooyoung waits until San’s back is turned to him before running over to a nearby pillar and hiding behind it. He glances around it to see San rubbing his forehead. “I must have left them in the pocket of my cape. Hold on.”

Then San is walking back towards where he is and Wooyoung rushes around the pillar as San goes to the other side.

For a moment, San pauses in his step next to the pillar, the very faint smell of lemon entering his senses.

On the other side, Wooyoung’s heart is practically bursting out of his chest when he hears San take in a deep breath, letting out a confused hum. _He’s a goner._

But he’s quickly saved when the footman catches San’s attention, and he’s walking forward again.

Wooyoung let’s out a gasp of air, holding a hand against his chest in relief as he peeks a look around the pillar.

The Prince talks with the footman for a moment before he’s being guided towards the coat rack next to the stairs. This was fine. He just needed San to move away from the stairs and start walking to the other side before he could make his escape without being noticed.

But then Wooyoung’s worst nightmare happens.

San had pulled the two ring boxes out from his cloak and was turning away when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

He watched with horror as San reached up and wrapped his hand around Wooyoung’s fluffy white cloak in disbelief. Immediately, the alpha’s eyes flash to the crowd with shock, looking around wildly. Wooyoung quickly hides behind the pillar again, his heart dropping.

San knows he’s here.

”What are you doing?”

Wooyoung yelps, looking up to see Yunho staring down at him with wide eyes.

He blinks. “Y-Yunho!”

Yunho looks down at his outfit with a smile. “Wow, you look amazing. That dress is super pretty.”

Wooyoung glances down at his dress before looking over at Yunho. “Are you working?”

Yunho nods with a grin. “I was helping out with desserts since Seonghwa is obviously preoccupied. What the hell are you doing hiding back here, though?”

Wooyoung stares down at Yunho’s uniform blankly for a moment before something clicks in his mind. “Yunho.”

”Yes?”

”Give me your coat.”

”What!? No!”

Wooyoung is almost at the verge of tears. “ _For the love of the Moon, Yunho_ — please! Are you wearing a shirt underneath? I need it. Please! It is a matter of life and death!”

”But... I— ugh,” Yunho rubs his forehead tiredly. “Fine. You owe me big time, Jung.”

And that’s how Wooyoung finds himself drowning in a patisserie coat that is far too big for him, covering his face with a round silver tray as he sneaks around a desperate San who is scanning every face to find him, his cape clenched in the alpha’s hand.

Wooyoung rushes up the stairs, keeping an eye out for San before handing the silver tray and coat over to the bewildered footman at the top. “Good day!”

He quickly pushes the doors open and slips past them, ignoring the stares he was getting from the guards as he rushes down the main hall. He makes a quick turn, reaching the familiar door of the library. This would be the perfect hiding spot until the ball is done.

The door opens and closes behind him as he enters. The dimly lit room only has light from the large fireplace illuminating the whole room. He carefully maneuvers his way over to the table closest to the fireplace, sitting down with a sigh, rubbing his forehead.

That was too close. He had only been at the ball for about an hour before San had appeared. Everything felt like all fun and games, but there was an unsettling feeling deep in him that him being discovered could lead to a whole load of problems.

The thing is, he never expected to get so close with San like this. They were never supposed to meet again after that first night, but then they kept bumping into one another— and no matter _how_ vehemently he denies it, it is an honest fact that San has truly become quite a close friend of his. Probably the only real friend he’s made here besides Yeosang and Mingi, but he rarely saw them as it is.

San was supposed to be arrogant and distasteful, but he was nothing of the sort. Instead he was sweet, and kind, and far more genuine that Wooyoung could have ever imagined. It makes him feel kind of bad for the preconceived notions he had of the Prince.

He still thinks San is a tease when it comes to flirting, and he probably only does it because of how hard Wooyoung denies him, but that doesn’t make him a bad person. San is actually one of the very few respectable unmated alphas he’s met.

Which just makes this whole situation worse, honestly. He doesn’t like lying to his friends, and he would love to still be friends with San long after he’s left the Palace and returned home. But there’s no way Wooyoung can do that without telling San who he really is. And when he tells, two things will either happen. Either San will be incredibly upset and completely cut ties with him all together for orchestrating such a huge lie, or he will be incredibly happy and their parents would immediately see their bond and push for marriage.

Both of which, were terrible options.

Because sure, he had rights to deny Choi San’s hand in marriage, but at what cost? He would be the talk of the kingdom for centuries to come, and the ones it would truly affect would be his family. His mother would be thrown jabs from jealous omegas who have nothing better to do with their lives, and his father and brother would be ridiculed every day for allowing Wooyoung to deny the Crown Prince.

And he doesn’t think he can see the hurt in San’s eyes if he has to deny him. Sure, he would probably get over it and they could continue on as friends after a while, but it all just wasn’t worth the risk. Too many people’s reputation sits on his head and he absolutely hates it. He doesn’t want to be the reason that anyone from both families is made fun of for years to come. They were both far too good of people for that.

That’s why it’s better for him to maintain this secret, until it’s time to go home.

He suddenly notices that his canvas is still leaning over one of the walls. Walking over, he bends down and rubs a thumb carefully over it with a hum. At least it’s finally dried. Now he can put his initials on and layer a protective acrylic resin varnish over top for this one to be done.

” _A Walk To The Bakery_ seems like a fitting title for you.” Wooyoung mutters to himself with a small smile as he glances over the intricate painting of the town street filled with people.

”Lemon.”

Wooyoung froze. He had not noticed San walk in at all.

San stood a few feet away from the boy crouched next to the painting, a smug smirk on his face and the white cape in his hand. “I knew it. I swore I could smell you in the ballroom for a moment but thought it might have been my imagination, until I saw your—“

He cuts himself off abruptly when Wooyoung suddenly comes to a stand, turning to face him with wide eyes as the cloak slips out of the alpha’s frozen fingers and pools to the floor.

The omega is dressed in the most stunning purple gown, flowing around the slit that showed off smooth tanned legs and that tied tightly around a slim waist. Pretty flowers decorated the entire bodice while sheer puff sleeves ran down his arms and fanned out around his wrists. The white ribbon that wrapped around his smooth legs in crosses was almost like a gift waiting to be unraveled, coming apart by one simple tug.

The most sinfully aching part of the entire get up was that neckline that dipped almost completely down his chest, showing off smooth unmarked skin practically begging to be touched— and by the Moon, he wanted to _touch_. His eyelids sparkled and that eyeliner that shaped his eyes into those feline slits was driving him insane, the mole on his bottom lip barely peeking through soft pink. His hair was slightly curled, barely brushing over the tops of his reddened cheeks.

He could almost keep it together, until he saw his hair pin sitting in the younger’s hair, right above his left ear.

”S-San!” Wooyoung stammers, staring at the dumbstruck man in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“ _Shit_.” The alpha hissed in reply, catching Wooyoung off guard as his eyes drink in the sight of the smaller man. “Fuck— _look_ at you.”

Wooyoung blinked, his face turning red as he glanced down at himself. “Too much?” He asks meekly.

”You are aware purple is my favorite color, correct?”

Wooyoung scowls, thinking back to Yeosang and the King. “That explains a lot now.”

San doesn’t reply, still staring Wooyoung down as if he was the last bunny in the forest that caught the eyes of a hungry wolf. “San—“

”Just give me a second. If you open your mouth again in the next five seconds I will pin you against that table behind you and do things that even the Moon would be horrified to witness.”

Wooyoung’s mouth instantly shuts, ears burning almost as red as San’s were.

San roughly pulls his tie off as he turns away from Wooyoung, his heart racing far too fast and his body far too warm. He unbuttons the first few buttons, also unbuttoning his coat before he feels like he can properly breathe again.

Wooyoung stays silent as he watches the alpha run a stressed hand through his hair, glancing over at him again.

San stares for a long moment before he squeezes his hands together tightly, trying to regain some form of control over his self restraint. “How have you been?” He forces out, trying to keep his eyes on Wooyoung’s face.

Wooyoung blinks up at him meekly. “G-Good. How about you? You seemed quite busy with the preparations these past few days.”

San swallows. “Yes, I wanted things to be perfect for Hongjoong and Seonghwa. They both deserve the best after all the hard work they have put in for the kingdom. Did you dance with anyone tonight?”

Wooyoung doesn’t miss the icy edge to the question. “Ah— no. I am not very good at dancing in a duet.”

The alpha’s eyes trail appreciatively down his body, landing on those legs again. “Ballet?”

”I used to dance ballet for a while but I stopped a few years ago. Started getting a lot of muscle pain because of it. It was around the time I got a lot more interested in art anyway, so it was not a huge loss.” Wooyoung explained, relaxing as the conversation got more comfortable.

For San, the answer only made things worse, because the implications behind the omega being a ballerino is painting very inappropriate thoughts in his mind.

“Oh. Well that is good at least.” He answers instead, tearing his eyes away from Wooyoung’s legs and back up to the omega’s face. “Surely you cannot come to a ball without dancing.” He holds a hand out with a small smile. “May I have the first one, Lemon?”

Wooyoung’s cheeks burn red once again. “N-No really! I have never danced with an alpha before. I would be terrible—“

San shakes his head, grabbing the shorter man’s hand and pulling him forward gently towards the open area in front of the fire place where the carpet wasn’t laid. “Nonsense. I will teach you how. Did you know I grew up learning how to dance with partners specifically for these balls?”

Wooyoung stares at him for a moment. “You have quite a busy schedule. You are always so tired when I see you.” He places his left hand on San’s shoulder while the right laces around San’s.

San brings a hand around Wooyoung’s waist, swallowing down the possessive growl that threatens to leave his mouth, instead offering a weak smile. “Yes, but I never feel tired around you. It always makes my day when I am able to see you— if only for a moment.”

Wooyoung groans. “Please— shush your inner poet for a moment.”

San laughed quietly as he pulls Wooyoung in closer so that their chests are inches away.

”There is no music.” Wooyoung comments, and San smiles sweetly at him. “With you, there is no need for music.” Before the omega can complain again, San opens his mouth. “Besides. I can still hear the violin music faintly. Can you?”

Wooyoung listens, and over the crackling of the fire, there is a soft sound of the orchestra flooding through. “Oh. I can.”

San hums, gently swaying them forward. “Dancing with a partner is very simple. You just follow my lead, alright? It is just a step. We go forward, and backwards, to the right or to the left,” They began to go around the open floor of the library, movements fluid as Wooyoung grins. “It is far easier than I had imagined.”

San’s heart warms at the sight of the happy omega, his scent sweeting around them. “Quite. I believe the nerves of being in a room full of other people is partially to blame for the intimidation.”

Wooyoung glances up at him with soft eyes. “I actually believe dancing here alone is far more frightening.”

San stares back down at him, eyes heavy with emotion. “How so?”

There’s a look of vulnerability in the younger man’s eyes. “I never know what to expect from you. There is nowhere to hide here.”

San swallowed, pulling his other hand out of Wooyoung’s and resting them both around his waist. “Up.”

Wooyoung’s other hand immediately falls onto San’s other shoulder as the alpha raises him up to a playful twirl, watching as the omega giggles with fond eyes before bringing him back down slowly.

Both their smiles slowly dropped, eyes staring far too deep into each other— as if hoping to catch even a glimpse of a mutual feeling. San keeps Wooyoung pressed flush against him, his hands tightening around the other’s thin waist. Wooyoung can’t bring himself to look away from San’s heated gaze, the alpha’s eyes filled with such heavy emotion. “Lemon,” he whispers, his voice so weak. Wooyoung hums quietly, not looking away as San swallows.

“I think I am falling completely and hopelessly in love with you.”

That hits Wooyoung harder than anything else the other man has said thus far. For a moment there is silence between them, the haze of each other’s presence clouding both their judgment.

“Tell me you are lying.” Wooyoung whispers, his eyes showing fear.

San only shakes his head gently, eyes never once leaving his. “I cannot.”

His hand comes up to hold Wooyoung’s cheek softly, a thumb running along his bottom lip harshly. “By Moon, I want to kiss you so badly.”

Heat immediately pools in Wooyoung’s belly and he can’t control the way his body immediately heats up, a gush of slick leaving him.

San’s nose twitched, his entire expression darkening as his eyes flash red in warning. “Lemon...”

Wooyoung doesn’t know anything— he doesn’t care. The heat spreading between them is suddenly too much and he presses himself closer nuzzling his cheek against the other’s. The air grows thick with the alpha’s pheromones and Wooyoung’s eyes glow golden upon sensing how much the Prince wants him. A whine breaks from him as he bares his neck for the Alpha, a pleading haze in his eyes. “ _San_.”

San snaps.

Almost immediately the hands on his waist are shoving him back quickly until he’s pressed against the cool stone wall, encased by two book shelves. San’s body presses against his roughly, a leg pushing through between his and pressing right up against his heat causing him to let out a high pitched whine.

His mouth descends on an immediate attack, pressing against Wooyoung’s bare collarbone with a deep growl. The omega is too far gone to care as the alpha began sucking at the skin harshly, nipping bites and pulling back only to go to the other collarbone and bite the same mark onto the soft skin.

San sucks marks all across his chest and neck, placing an incredibly hard one in the middle of his chest while Wooyoung pants above him with his arms wrapped around the alpha’s neck, encouraging more of the ministrations. his entire body on fire.

San pulls back, admiring his work with dark red eyes gleaming of approval before he reaches up and yanks the shoulders of his dress down his arms, exposing even more skin. Wooyoung stares at him with hooded golden eyes gleaming with obvious desire, watching as San leans back down to bite hard into his shoulder, sucking warmth into the area.

The leg between his shifts up slightly and Wooyoung moans, grinding desperately down onto the hard muscle as San ruts up against his hip, achingly hard in his slacks. The room echoes with the sounds of loud moans and deep growls as San turns his attention to Wooyoung’s exposed nipples, gently pulling the hard pebble into his mouth and biting down softly.

There are tears growing in Wooyoung’s eyes as his body bursts with uncontrollable pleasure, one of San’s hands clenching tightly around his bare thigh to leave a bruising hand print there while the other forces his hips to move harshly against his leg. His underwear is completely soaked with his slick that he wonders if it seeped into San’s pants.

Suddenly San’s lips go up and press an open mouthed kiss right against his scent gland, mixing their scents together completely before beginning to suck hard. It immediately ripples against Wooyoung and all he wants is to be claimed right there, crying out as his hips stutter.

He runs his hands up desperately through San’s hair, gripping onto his head with both hands and yanking him up so their foreheads are pressed right against one another. Their harsh panting fills the space between them, bright gold clashing against dark red in a heated stare of hooded gazes. Wooyoung pulls San forward, about to press their lips together only to be stopped a brush away by the door to the library slamming open.

”San!? Are you in here!? Where the hell did you go, man! It is almost time for the ring ceremony!” Jongho’s voice calls out.   
  


Wooyoung’s eyes widen, turning over to where the sound came from while San simply let out a furious snarl, his lips pressing against Wooyoung’s jaw, tongue teasing the skin there.

”S-San stop.” Wooyoung whispers in horror, eyes fading back from gold to brown.

San lets out a threatening growl at his words, hands tightening around his waist in a bruising grip as footsteps grew closer.

Wooyoung pushes San by the chest. “Get off me!”

Wooyoung’s alarmed voice breaks San from his haze, and he pulls away quickly, red eyes blinking in confusion. “I—“

”San!” Jongho calls, more annoyed.

They both turn to the sound and San looks back at him with horror, his eyes fading back to brown as he immediately lets go and steps back. “I-I am so sorry. I-I do not know what—“

He takes in Wooyoung’s flustered state, his face filled with embarrassment as he shyly pulls his dress back up around his shoulders.

”I do not know what came over me.” San's voice cracks, as he stared in absolute terror. Wooyoung breathes heavily, grabbing San’s hand tightly. “N-No— San! You did not do anything I did not want and was not asking for. Please— just deal with him first.” Wooyoung whispers far too overwhelmed by everything. San didn’t need to feel guilt over something that he practically caused.

Relief fills San's gaze at being reassured, nodding and giving Wooyoung a final glance before hesitantly making his way around the shelves, fixing his hair and clothes.

“San— by the Moon, there you are! What the hell are you doing here!? Hongjoong has been looking everywhere for you.” Jongho snaps, his nose scrunching. “Hey, there is some really sweet smell coming from you—“

“Jongho. Tell them I will be there in a few minutes. I just had some business I needed to deal with first.” San says, his voice audibly weak.

”No way— come on.” The younger grabs his wrist, dragging the reluctant Prince away while San glances back towards where Wooyoung was with worry. “Wait— Jongho! I—“

The door shuts behind them before Wooyoung can hear the rest, and the omega slumps against the wall in disbelief, completely shocked by the events that just occurred.

He quickly runs over to his cloak, wrapping it tightly around him to mask the scent of arousal before dashing out of the library, heading straight up the stairs and down the hall until he’s safe in his room.

Wooyoung looks into the mirror at his disheveled hair and slightly smudged eyes, a rush of heat pooling in him when he sees all the bruised marks of love bites scattered completely across his chest.

He slips out of his clothes and shoes, falling onto his bed as he makes quick work to shove three fingers straight inside, finishing in mere minutes as he presses fingers against the mark on his scent gland. The pleasure of it jolts straight down his spine, and he clenches around his curled fingers as he comes undone, the name of the Crown Prince leaving his lips in a broken sob.

There was no use. The curtains had dropped, and the act was over.

He was already completely and unfathomably gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God.
> 
> I swear the ending was NOT supposed to be as smutty as it was, but here we are.
> 
> Also this was practically 2 updates combined into one, but whatever lmao.
> 
> This was suppose to come out last night but ao3 crashing caused a huge push back in my plans. (I’m looking at you Dreamtwt)
> 
> I hope thou have enjoyed my gift of smut (which I am soooo had at, it’s not even funny omg I hope it wasn’t cringy)
> 
> Also this jumped up to 200 kudos so ty ty much appreciated ╥﹏╥ 
> 
> Have a wonderful New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of a sudden, there’s a firm tug on the curtain that was wrapped around his chest and Wooyoung shrieks as he goes stumbling backwards only to bump into a warm and firm body.
> 
> The auroma of salted caramel and milk chocolate filling his senses is enough of an indication of who it was, and he froze.
> 
> Because the scent was mingled with bitterness.
> 
> Carefully, Wooyoung turns to see San staring down at him with a blank face, expression smoothed of any lines and lips pursed in a grim line. But the Prince’s eyes always gave him away, and right now they burned with a raging fire of all sorts of emotions ranging from desperation to downright despair.
> 
> “S-San!” Wooyoung stammers, stepping back timidly, and the older’s hands clench tighter around the curtain trapping the omega. “F-Funny running into you like this again, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: War of Hearts (acoustic version) - Ruelle
> 
> _Me blowing off the dust on this book_
> 
> Welcome to chapter 5 :)
> 
> Otherwise known as the chapter where Woosan talk like actual ADULTS
> 
> This is the filler before I completely drop a _bomb_ on you all, so prepare yourselves and accept the fluff uwu
> 
>  **TW: Slight Attempted Sexual Assault** (nothing too serious)

**C H A P T E R 5: C A P T I V A T E**

_”And I believe it is in the right of my character to apologize for shoving you into the same mold as them when you have shown me nothing but kindness and respect. You... You are nothing like them, San. I apologize for not admitting it sooner. So stop thinking so little of yourself when I think so highly of you.”_

**다섯**

Wooyoung wakes up the next morning with no mental energy to even shift from where he’s curled up in his sheets, staring blankly at the wall next to him as he hugs a pillow close. He completely dismisses Soojin, knowing that the marks littered across his skin would demand for answers that he simply just can’t give.

So after answering some concerned questioning on if he was okay, the female omega leaves him to bathe and eat alone.

He stays in bed longer, motionless for a good hour or two before he finally can pull himself out of the sheets, walking slowly over to the mirror and staring at himself.

His hair is a mess and his eyes are a bit puffy, cheeks red. Lowering his gaze, he stares at the red marks scattered across his entire chest, pulling his shirt off to take closer examination.

San did not hold back at _all_.

His collarbones were covered in the marks, a particularly dark one sitting in between his pecs and another one on his left shoulder. The one that shakes him to his core though, is the one marked right on his scent gland. It was the darkest, bitten in with the intent to leave its mark for days to come.

He’s never been marked up like this ever in his life. Stuff like this always made him wince and roll his eyes, finding the possessiveness overbearingly idiotic. So it’s quite a slap to the face when he finds his inner omega purring at the display that Choi San has claimed across his skin.

Moving away, he fills the tub with the now lukewarm water before slipping out of the rest of his clothes and getting in, hugging his legs close to his chest. Raising a hand, he presses a few fingers gently against the mark on his neck, feeling a twinge of soreness run down from there.

Wooyoung can feel the prickle of frustrated tears growing in his eyes that he quickly wipes away.

Things changed.

He’s not even sure that the engagement ball is when they did, but it was definitely the catalyst to pull him out of his stupor of what was actually happening to him.

He has feelings for Crown Prince Choi San.

Wooyoung just can’t deny it anymore. This pull he felt, the restless need to be close to the alpha was undeniable. His flushed face whenever he caught San staring or heard the loving tone of his voice when he verbalized his adoration for Wooyoung was undeniable.

All those excuses he made about how San only wanted him to pursue a chase or how his words were only tools for a means to tease him were complete bullshit.

_I think I am falling completely and hopelessly in love with you._

Wooyoung covers his face with his hands, sniffling as tears cling to his lashes, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to stop the tears from flowing. _What has he done?_ This has turned into something that he never expected it to become. What he’s doing to San, and what he’s doing to himself...

San’s feelings for him were far deeper and far more serious than he lead himself on to believe. And his feelings for San had hit him so suddenly like an arrow to the chest, twisting painfully and bleeding out quicker with every tug. This wasn’t a joke anymore— and maybe it was _never_ a joke to begin with, but he was too blinded by his own ignorance to notice until the monster that their relationship was, had grown far past the leashes he tried to contain them in.

_Afraid_.

He was afraid. The moments they shared between each other flash in his mind like a picture book, even the smallest things holding such significant meaning in the stares they shared and the brushes of their fingertips. It was shocking how the hidden feelings behind these moments never hit him at that time.

He wonders if things could’ve been different that first night they met. If he’d just introduced himself and explained the situation, certainly San would’ve understood completely.

And they would’ve never gotten as close as they had.

Suddenly realizing just how real everything was terrified him beyond belief.

Wooyoung stares down into the clear water.

Just two more weeks. The Christmas Ball was a week away and the month would be over the week after that. Then he’ll be back home, and Choi San will be nothing more than a memory.

The thought squeezes his heart painfully. Not seeing San anymore— thinking of how San would react to him just suddenly disappearing without a word makes him feel absolutely terrible.

But Wooyoung can’t keep doing this to San. San _absolutely cannot_ know who he is. The pain all of it would cause to them both would be too much to bare at this point and Wooyoung is afraid that if it comes down to that, his heart wouldn’t be able to go through with it. So no— San can never find out.

He’ll make sure of it.

-

Wooyoung is only able to go so long hiding out in his room.

It’s been about three days of him staying strictly in between the four walls, doing nothing else but staring aimlessly out the window in boredom or completing a whole bunch of sketches.

He tries to ignore the fact that a lot of the pages soon become filled with drawings of a happy Prince San, eyes sparkling and crinkling and dimples poking out happily with his grin. It’s not often that he pulls out his colored pencils, enjoying painting far more. But leaving San in a grey scale seemed like a crime, so he was unable to stop himself from coloring the portrait with all the specific details that he finds himself remembering of San— like the freckles on his neck, the prominent curve of his Cupid’s bow when smiled, or the cute arch in his nose when he scrunched it up with his grin.

Wooyoung must have had a mopey look on his face, because on the third day of his self isolation, Yeosang comes barging into his room with a firm expression and the Jung omega knows that Soojin must have gotten tired of his behavior and confessed to the Royal.

”That is quite enough. I have not seen you in three days and Soojin is worried. What is going on with you?” Yeosang asked.

Wooyoung closed his sketchbook with a soft sigh, standing up. “Nothing. I just... did not feel like going out and doing things today.”

”Oh really?”

”Yes...”

Yeosang rolls his eyes, eyes trailing over him before landing on his neck. “So something happened with Prince San. Makes sense, considering how you have been up in here hiding while he’s been running around in the most awful moods I have ever seen.”

Wooyoung froze.

”You know.”

Yeosang gives him a pointed look as he sits down on the sofa, crossing his arms.

Wooyoung let’s out a laugh of complete disbelief. “You have known this entire time, haven’t you?”

The older omega sighs, uncrossing his arms and nodding. “Yes. If you are talking about _you_ being the mystery omega San has fallen completely head over heels for, then I have known from the moment I met you that day in the parlor room. There are not many omegas in the palace that have the same fluffy white cape and bold personality that San fawns over every time we talk.”

Wooyoung covers his face with his hands, stressed. “By the Moon...”

”Wooyoung,” Yeosang calls gently, patting the spot next to him. “Sit down. Let’s talk.”

Wooyoung sits down quietly, eyes lowered. “Does he...?”

”No, he does not know. Not yet, at least. But it is _not_ going to take long before he realizes it, Wooyoung. You cannot keep this a secret. Both our families are far too close for him _not_ to find out eventually.”

Wooyoung squeezes his eyes shut. “As long as he finds out long after I have left this place, it does not matter to me if he does.”

Yeosang huffs out a dry chuckle. “How long do you think this charade you have put up will last? Truly? He _will_ find out. Better you tell him before he does himself.” 

”He will hate me.”

”No, he will not.”

Wooyoung brings his legs up to hug them to his chest, trying to bottle up away from Yeosang’s piercing gaze. “He cannot know. Please, Yeosang.”

Yeosang sighs. “Why are you trying to make this far more complicated than it needs to be?”

”Because I do not want this.” Wooyoung whispers. “I just want to go home. I want my life to go back to the way it was— the way it has _always_ been. I do not want everything that comes with San. I want nothing of it.”

”But you _want San_.”

Wooyoung stays silent.

Yeosang turns away. “Everyone makes sacrifices, Wooyoung. For some people, those sacrifices seem insignificant, and for others they can change their entire life. But do not make a decision based on fear. You will live to regret it.”

Wooyoung glares at the wall. ”I am _not_ afraid.” He lies.

Yeosang’s hard gaze doesn’t leave him. “Then why are you doing this? Why will you not tell him the truth?”

”Because it is not just about me!” Wooyoung snapped. “I could care less about how any of it affects me, Yeosang. But it is everyone else around me— _including_ San. It is good that I caught attention of this early on. All of this— these feelings... it is just a crush that I obtained from being treated in ways that no alpha has ever treated me. That is all it is. I cannot allow it to grow any bigger from there.”

Yeosang stays silent for a moment.

”This is _not_ just a crush for him.”

Wooyoung deflates completely, lowering his head. “More of a reason for him to not know.”

Yeosang scoffs. “You are going to break his _heart_.”

Those words shake him to his core, and Wooyoung falls back onto the sofa, mentally exhausted. “I do not wish to talk about this anymore. San has known me for merely two weeks— hardly anything that he will not be able to get over.”

Yeosang stares at him, gaze almost filled with pity upon seeing him so burdened.

”That’s the thing, Wooyoung— I do not believe he will.”

-

San stares blankly at the map in front of him.

The sound of distorted voices talking wash over his ears, as if his head has been dunked underwater. He was _not_ in a good mood at all. If not for his blank face, the dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep definitely gave away his gloomy state.

Three days.

It’s been three days since Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s engagement. Three days since he crossed that line, and three days since he’s last seen his Lemon.

He waited for hours everyday in that damn library whenever he could, but his Lemon never showed up.

San had ruined everything. Losing control like that— _never_ has he acted so stupidly before. The scent of the omega’s arousal had broken all self restraint he had in him and he had completely destroyed whatever type of relationship that they had going. He should’ve stayed there and _begged_ for forgiveness instead of letting Jongho drag him off and then maybe, just _maybe_ , he could’ve been forgiven for what he’d done.

Nothing could express the complete horror and self hatred that filled him when he returned in a panic only for the library to be completely empty.

_Why did he do that?_

He had no idea what to do. His Lemon made it seem like whatever happened was okay and that everything was fine, and like a fool San had believed it only to be left with the true response to his actions—

His Lemon was afraid of him.

It made him want to crawl in a corner and never leave from there, wallowing in self pity and anger at his instinctual actions. This desire for his lemon grew bigger and bigger as the days went by, and he’s not sure when exactly the playful nature switched to something far deeper. Nothing about it was surprising, if he was being honest.

He knows exactly how strong his feelings for the lemon scented boy went.

He’s probably known ever since that first moment he caught sight of the omega. They clicked in ways he never has with anyone else. Their relationship was so precious to him, but now all that remained were burning memories and a mind filled with regret.

” _Crown Prince!_ ”

San startles awake from his daydream, head snapping up. Everyone around the table is looking at him with mixed expressions of annoyance and confusion.

“Let us adjourn the meeting here, seeing as some of us seem far too preoccupied with other things to even _listen_.” One of the advisors snarks, throwing San dirty looks as he comes to a stand.

San blinks out of his stupor, looking up with an alarmed expression. “Ah... I—“

“Everyone is dismissed.” King Choi Haneul speaks up from the other end of the table, his eyes not once leaving his son’s. “San, you stay. I need to have a word with you.”

Hongjoong and Jongho exchange looks between each other as the slowly stood from the table, giving a sympathetic pat on the drained alpha’s shoulder before making their way out of the meeting room with the rest of the advisors— their whispers not going unnoticed until the door shuts after them, leaving the two in silence.

A moment passes where they just stare at each other, the King trying to find some sort of give from his son’s expression that he keeps blank.

”What is going on, San?”

”Nothing is going on.“

“ _Choi San._ ”

San clenches his hands together tightly, his father’s piercing stare unnerving him to the bone. “I said it is _nothing_ , father.”

The King let’s out a hum of disapproval. “You have always been such a terrible liar, San. Ever since the engagement, you have been in a terrible mood and your mind has been in different places.”

San looks away, squeezing his eyes shut.

Silence.

”I... know that your mother and I, your friends, the council... practically the whole _country_ is pushing this burden on you to find a mate—“

The younger alpha’s head snaps up, eyes wide as he opens his mouth but his father quickly stops him. “Listen. I know it is hard. Trust me, if anyone understands what you are going through, it would be me. The pressure has been growing on you, I can tell. And... that is partially what I wanted to talk to you about.”

San sighs. “I understand my role in—“

”I want you to consider Jung Jihoon’s Omegan son Wooyoung as a potential mate.”

San froze.

What?

“ _Wooyoung?_ ”

The King nods, watching his expression carefully. “Yes. You have met him, correct?”

“K-Kind of.” He stammers out, flustered by the sudden turn their conversation has taken.

”He is a fine omega, San. One that will stick by your side and notice things that you would not be able to— understand things you would not be able to. I believe if you would give it some consideration, he would be a perfect fit by your side.”

San can’t stop the bitter feeling from crawling up his chest as the words flood his ears. He can feel his hands clenching into fists, the way his jaw locks tightly and how the frustration burning within his mind starts to grow into a vicious uncontrollable monster.

He’s tired of it.

Tired of the court clawing down his throat about marriage, tired of his parents shoving Jung Wooyoung in his face every second they can because they think he’s the best option, and tired of his lemon acting as if the thing growing between them is nothing more than mere friendship.

He’s tired of trying to appease everyone at his own expense when it just wasn’t possible for everyone to be happy.

Containing his growing fury, San calmly pushes the chair back and comes to a stand. “I appreciate the concern,” he grits out, turning away. “However, I would appreciate it if I would be allowed to deal with this decision on my own terms— circumstances considered.”

King Choi stares at his tense son with a frown. “San, please tell me what’s wrong? It is quite evident that something is obviously bothering you. You are upset—“

”I am not upset!” San finally snaps, slamming his hands against the table. _Moon, he just wants to punch something right now_. “I know what is expected of me. I do not need everyone reminding me of it every time I so much as walk by! All anyone says to me anymore is _San, you must think smartly. San, have you made any decisions yet? San, what are you going to do? San this, San that_ — as if the succession itself wasn’t stressful enough! I just want a moment to fucking relax my mind! Is that so much to ask for!?”

The library has no more comfort— no more of an escape for him.

Because his escape was no longer waiting for him there.

And it _hurts_.

His father stays quiet for a moment, eyes never shifting away from San’s red face. “Take the day off. There’s something that you are not telling me, San— I can tell. But I will not force you to talk to me, so please talk to _someone_ about it.” He stood, walking over before putting a gentle hand on the tense boy’s shoulder. “I understand your frustrations— believe me, I _do_. I know it feels unfair, but we do not have the luxury of living our lives the way we desire. The happiness of our people is our first priority, and always will be. That’s the sacrifice _we_ make to ensure the harmony of this nation. All we can do is make the best of the situation.”

With a final squeeze, he lets go and makes his way out of the room. “Get some rest, San.”

San stays hunched over the table for a while, blank stare piercing through the wood before a pair of gentle hands pull him away from it. He looks over and locks eyes with Hongjoong who offers a small smile.

”When was the last time we sparred?”

San offers a weak smile. “Swords?”

Hongjoong grins, leading him out of the meeting room.

”Anything you want today.”

-

Wooyoung doesn’t really have any excuse for leaving his room except for the fact that he’s sick and tired of being in there and needs to take a walk.

So he dresses in a loose white blouse with black buttons in the front and on the cuffs of the sleeves, the big collar fanning out and covering most of the marks on his skin that had begun to fade away. He pulls on a pair of loose black pants and his usual black thick soled shoes before clipping his cape on and grabbing his bag as he makes his way out of the room.

Part of him is anxious. One would think that in a huge ass palace it would be impossible to bump into the Crown Prince, but it was as if whenever he _least_ wished to see San, that he appeared out of nowhere.

He still needs to figure out what he’s going to do about the Christmas Ball that was fast approaching in a few days, and what he would do after. He’s sure that King and Queen Choi would plan a proper parting for all the guests, in which he’s positive San would be present in. It would be best to leave as soon as he can, pack his bags before the ball and plan to leave early that next morning.

It all felt so surreal. How quickly the weeks had gone by. It feels like he’s only been at the Palace for a week. His bickering with Seonghwa and Yunho, the causal talks with Mingi and Yeosang, and his relationship with San...

It was all ending in a week.

Wooyoung felt heartbroken at the very thought of it. All the genuine friendships here that he never expected to make, slipping through his fingers like sand of an hour glass with his limited time. The coward in him isn’t even sure if he’d have the guts to return in the future and face San when needed. Attending San’s coronation, or another one of Ardendall’s balls, or—

_Or attending San’s wedding._

The thought hurts more than he imagined it would. The reality of it— that San wasn’t his to treasure and never would be...

“Hey! You!”

Wooyoung startles out of his daydream, blinking as he looks over his shoulder to see a pair of furious guards on the opposite end of the hall he was aimlessly walking through.

It’s only then that he realizes he’s never been on this side of the Palace.

”This end of the Castle is not permitted to guests!”

_Ah, that explained it._

“Wait right there— we will need to confirm your identity with the Crown Prince.”

_Oh no_.

“What’s that!?” Wooyoung blurts in a panic, pointing behind them. They both turn quickly and Wooyoung wastes no time in turning and dashing down the hall like a madman, turning right.

”Hey— Wait!”

Wooyoung pushed himself to run faster, eyes filtering wildly around for some type of escape.

There’s no way he can get caught like this and dragged over to San. The Prince discovering his identity would be bad enough, but to especially find out by Wooyoung being thrown into his face by guards was on a whole different level of _bad_.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, he looks around with anxiety to find a way out of their traces. They’re still a good distance away in the other hall, but his time is running out fast— he can hear the growing footsteps of running feet get louder and louder.

Making a haste decision, he shoves a large door open to his left, and throws himself inside instead of running even further down the never ending hallways.

He shuts it as quickly and quietly as he can, standing as still as a statue with his hands still curled tightly around the handles. 

Stumbling back away from it, he tries to control his heavy breathing. Wooyoung stands still as the rushing footsteps move past the door and further down the hall. It’s only then that he’s able to release a breath of relief, pressing his forehead against it with a soft sigh.

He‘s tired of running. Everyday he was running from someone or something and it was wearing down on him terribly. He knows there’s no one else to blame for this situation than himself, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling any worse about it.

”Again!”

Wooyoung froze.

Turning around quickly, his eyes move around curiously to find the source of the voice. He soon realizes that it’s far colder in this room than it was in the rest of the castle, and there was a bright light coming from the center of the room that was surrounded by rows and rows of sheer white curtains that swayed around aimlessly and wildly.

The sound of clashing metal and heavy grunts flood his ears as he slowly approached.

Peeking through some of the curtains, he’s able to make out two men in the middle of a sparring match, thin steel swords clashing against each other and echoing throughout the room with every hit.

The coldness of the room was also made evident when Wooyoung looked up to see that the ceiling over the training floor was completely gone, allowing the bright shine of sunlight and cold breeze of winter to waft through the area.

Wooyoung shifts his gaze from the top back to the two men, immediately feeling himself turn rigid— because those weren’t just any two men.

It was San and Hongjoong.

Wooyoung whips himself behind one of the pillars next to him, holding a hand against his now erratically beating heart in horror.

It made sense now why the guards said they were going to take him to San to confirm his validity in the palace. It was because Wooyoung, _like the idiot he was_ , had stumbled into San’s private wing of the castle.

“You want to tell me what all this is about now?” Hongjoong grunts, pushing against the attack that a visibly annoyed San hits him with, circling back with a twirl in the handle of the sword and moving forward on the offensive instead.

Immediately San deflects the hit, frustration growing in his eyes. “I do not know.”

Wooyoung slowly shifts away, planning on making his escape.

”It is about that omega, is it not?”

Wooyoung froze.

San’s expression falters, lowering his sword slightly. Hongjoong hums, moving forward for another attack from the front that San easily blocks, pushing the older away slightly. “That must be why you disappeared during the engagement. What happened?”

San circles around one of the wooden dummies screwed to the floor, gripping the handle before dropping a harsh hit that Hongjoong blocks off with his own end of the handle. “I... I did something terrible.”

Wooyoung squeezes his eyes shut, sliding down the pillar and sitting on the floor as he brings his legs up to hug close to his chest. The guilt already eats away at his heart upon hearing just how heartbroken San is from saying that.

Hongjoong’s brows furrow. “What do you mean?”

San moves back a few steps, lowering his sword and fiddling with the handle between his fingers without meeting the older’s gaze. “I ran into him in a different room and we started dancing. One thing lead to another and... we got carried away. He pushed me away when Jongho walked in and I got dragged off.”

Hongjoong crosses his arms while raising his eyebrows in confusion. “Okay... So what is the issue? It was mutually done, correct?”

Wooyoung nods to himself.

”Well... yes, but—“ San began only to stop, conflicted. “But what, Sannie? You do not need to beat yourself up over something that was not your fault—“

”You do not understand!” San snaps, stomping the end of his sword onto the cobble floor with anger, the sound of metal scraping against stone echoing in the room. “ _I_ succumbed to my instincts in a way that I have never done before! _I_ was the one who could not withstand something as simple as a _scent_ to hold myself back! Just because it was mutual does not mean it was okay! The things I did— _Moon_ , not even newly weds would display such actions. I tainted someone so pure—“ His voice cracks and he turns away, head lowered in shame. “Someone that was _never_ mine to touch.”

Wooyoung buried his face in his hands, trying to blink back his own tears of frustration. It didn’t really hit him how the alpha must’ve been feeling during this entire ordeal. To feel as though he’d forced himself onto an omega even when he _didn’t_ , to be reassured that things were fine, only to come back and realize said omega was avoiding him.

Wooyoung made a mistake.

He should’ve never avoided San like that, if only to clear all these misconceptions that were obviously making the Prince hate himself. His own cowardice caused him to hide while San beat himself over day after day about what happened. If he’d only gone down and explained that it was okay and that they could move on from it, then San wouldn’t be feeling this way.

“San,” Hongjoong sighs, laying a gentle hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Mistakes happen. That’s just a part of growing up. Learning from them and moving on is the true evidence of character. I know that it is perceived as negative to be physically intimate without proper mating—“

”It is not perception, it is fact.” San hissed. “At first they were simple gestures of friendliness. I do not know when my intentions shifted to something far deeper. Every time he comes around, I want nothing more than to hold him until he understands this fire that has been burning within me anytime he so much as glances my way. What in Moon’s good name is wrong with me?”

Hongjoong stares. “This is far more serious than you had anticipated, huh?”

San runs a tired hand through his sweaty hair. “I have known from the moment I met him that this was no ordinary attraction. The implications behind them have just now hit me.”

”Who is he?”

Wooyoung let’s out a harsh laugh quietly, feeling grim.

”I have no clue.” San also laughs bitterly, feeling pathetic. “All I know, whoever he is, it will not change anything. I will still want him, no matter what he says or does.”

Those words couldn’t have scared Wooyoung more. Not realizing just how big of an impact he’s had in San’s life just makes him feel a lot worse about what he’s doing to the poor man.

Hongjoong visibly feels terrible for the young Prince, wanting desperately to console him but just not knowing how. “I am quite sure that he is not scared of you. He is probably just embarrassed by what happ—“

”He has been embarrassed plenty around me,” San interrupts, voice cold. “Yet never once has he avoided me because of it.”

”But you also have to think about the... _severity_ of what you both might have done.” Hongjoong clarifies. “Honestly, you both are being rather melodramatic for my tastes. This is more of a Seonghwa situation.”

San groans, covering his face with an exasperated expression. “Leave it to you, Kim Hongjoong, to be the _worst_ at relationship advice.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

Hongjoong crossed his arms. “Well, excuse me for at least _trying_. Seriously, there is no respect for me from you neanderthals.”

San snorted, sheathing his sword away. “Forget it. Let me wallow away in misery peacefully.”

Hongjoong wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulders before guiding him towards the back doors. “Now, what kind of wise elder would I be if I allowed you to do that?”

”At least you got the elder part correct.”

”You trail on thin ice with me, Choi San.”

Wooyoung waits a few moments after their bickering dies out to peek around the pillar, eyes scanning to find it now empty.

He honestly can’t believe he got away with that. Usually luck was never on his side, but the Moon decided to be generous on his poor soul for once in his life and show mercy.

Other than San being a complete _idiot_ by not listening to Hongjoong, he knows most of the predicament that the two of them have been placed in has been caused by him.

Truthfully it was never his intention for things to go as far as it had that night, let alone that it would be affecting San as much as it was. He honestly believed that San wouldn’t have cared about what happened.

Mostly because no alphas really did care, mutual or not.

Wooyoung really hates himself for unconsciously shoving San into that mold of buffoon alphas again like this. It was just too hard for him. To think that someone actually wanted him for who he was and not for what he had to offer or what would come with being associated with him.

He could be a beggar on the side of the street and San would still smile brightly while he hugged the life out from him.

Moon, he is awful.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he comes to a stand and straightens out his aching muscles, turning to leave the room.

But suddenly a gust of wind from above sends the sheer white curtains flying wildly around him, twirling and swaying visciously with the cold breeze as if dancing on a ballroom floor. Wooyoung finds himself surrounded, the soft fabric brushing against his face with a gentle force and going over his head.

  
  


He tries to move but they wrap around him, pushing further into his face and blocking his sight as he tries to push them down against the force of the wind, only for another to go flying over his head. “Rats! Who designed such a stupid interior.” Wooyoung scowled, practically fighting against the curtains at this point.

  
  


All of a sudden, there’s a firm tug on the curtain that was wrapped around his chest and Wooyoung shrieks as he goes stumbling backwards only to bump into a warm and firm body.

  
  


The auroma of salted caramel and milk chocolate filling his senses is enough of an indication of who it was, and he froze.

  
  


Because the scent was mingled with bitterness.

  
  


Carefully, Wooyoung turns to see San staring down at him with a blank face, expression smoothed of any lines and lips pursed in a grim line. But the Prince’s eyes always gave him away, and right now they burned with a raging fire of all sorts of emotions ranging from desperation to downright despair.

  
  


“S-San!” Wooyoung stammers, stepping back timidly, and the older’s hands clench tighter around the curtain trapping the omega. “F-Funny running into you like this again, huh?”

  
  


San’s eyes don’t shift from his face, drinking in the sight of him that he’s dearly missed for days now. “We need to talk.”

  
  


Wooyoung filters his eyes around the room to avoid his gaze. “Oh? About what?”

  
  


San peers down at him, shaking his head vehemently. “You know what.”

Wooyoung opens his mouth to spew out a list of excuses but another one of those blasted curtains goes flying into his face and he squeezes his eyes shut, turning away from the fabric’s assault against his face.

San watches him, eyes softening. “Are you alright?”

Wooyoung snaps his eyes open, turning back to meet San’s gaze through the sheer mesh between them before trailing lower. San’s skin is still flushed with the workout he’d done earlier, the loose white cotton slip he was adorning sticking to his stomach like a second skin, showing off a very toned stomach. Wooyoung swallows, timidly meeting the older’s stare once again. “Y-Yes. These curtains are the most irritating thing I have come across.” He stammers out, turning red.

San blinks, his lips almost curling into a smile. “Is that so?”

Wooyoung nods, grimacing as harsh cold wind flutters against them, pushing the curtain into his face again. “For the love of—“

”Relax.” San hums, reaching up and gently pulling the material away to reveal Wooyoung’s embarrassed face. “You must admit how ethereal they make you look right now.”

Wooyoung snorts. “Is the poet back?”

San’s face immediately flips and he goes blank again. “Funny coming from you. When you have not been _back_ in days.”

The omega falters, looking down at his fingers. “I was busy—“

”Do not lie.” The alpha bites out. “Not to me.”

”San—“ He began, only to stop himself short, not sure how to go about this conversation.

“You said it was fine,” San whispers, his face finally breaking and a pained expression growing. “If it was fine, then why have you not come to the library?”

Of course he wouldn’t beat around the bush— he never did. The small voice he spoke with and the expression he gave was enough to make Wooyoung feel like the absolute worst.

”I was embarrassed.” Wooyoung whispered back, as if they were in a room full of people and had run off to a hidden corner trying not to get caught.

”I’m so sorry—“ San’s voice cracks, backing away and _no_. Wooyoung immediately grips his arms tightly, looking up at him pleadingly. “No, San. You have _nothing_ to apologize for. If anyone has to apologize, it’s me. I was the one who lost control first and it just caused a chain reaction. I... I have never had something like that happen to me before. Please forgive me—“

”Lemon, I still took advantage of the situation.” San began but Wooyoung cuts him off, knowing what he needed to say.

”You could not have take advantage of a situation that I fully wanted to happen.”

No words were more horrifying for him to say, but Wooyoung knew he needed to say them for San to stop blaming himself about this.

A pause. San stares at him with bewilderment, words still processing. “What do you mean by that?”

”You know what I mean.” Wooyoung murmurs, face reddening but he still keeps the Prince’s gaze so that he understands his words to be true.

San looks at him with red ears, exhaling carefully. “But, I—“

”San, we could go all night trying to fight over who’s to blame. We both got carried away, it was an accident. But accidents do not entail that it was undesired, okay?” He manages to squeak out through his own embarrassment. San only nods meekly.

Wooyoung bites the inside of his cheek. “Listen, I... I do not have good experiences with most alphas outside my family.” He began carefully. “The alphas in my pack... they are not much to befriend, let alone fawn over. You are the first I have felt genuinely comfortable around outside mated ones and my father and brother. And I believe it is in the right of my character to apologize for shoving you into the same mold as them when you have shown me nothing but kindness and respect. You... You are nothing like them, San. I apologize for not admitting it sooner. So stop thinking so little of yourself when I think so highly of you.”

San sniffles.

Wooyoung looks up with wide eyes. “Are you crying!?”

”No.” He lies stubbornly, rubbing furiously at his eyes. “I got an eyelash in my eye.”

Wooyoung snorts. “I say a few kind words and you turn into a complete mess.”

”They are the kindest words anyone has spoken to me.” San laughs quietly, wiping at his eyes a final time. “And to hear them from you... it is truly one of the happiest moments of my life.”

”I’m sorry.” Wooyoung says softly, pulling San’s hands away from his face.

”I’m sorry too.” San sighs, staring down at him with a completely enamored expression. “Moon, I missed you, Lemon. So much.”

Those words were enough to completely break what was left of his resolve, and Wooyoung slumps over. He couldn’t lie anymore. “I missed you too.” He finally admits, looking up at San with genuine eyes. The older man stares back down at him, visibly relieved but also still filled with hesitation, as if Wooyoung would take off running the next time he so much as blinks.

  
  


The omega clears his worries by reaching up and wrapping his arms around San’s neck, tucking his cheek against the alpha’s broad chest, unable to hide the content grin that grows on his face. The older wastes no time in wrapping his own around Wooyoung’s waist and dragging him in close until they’re pressed flush against one another, burying his face into the smaller man’s hair and breathing in his scent comfortingly.

”Do not _ever_ leave me alone like that again.”

Wooyoung’s smile completely drops, fingers growing slack against the Prince’s back, the words hitting him like a knife deep in the pit of his stomach, twisting painfully. He wills back the tears prickling the corners of his eyes, his grip on San tightening significantly as he hides away from view against the older’s shoulder.

He doesn’t reply.

Because he knows it’s a promise he can’t keep.

-

“I hate this.” Wooyoung mutters.

Yeosang completely ignores his words as he drags the younger man over to the greenhouse, the sound of crunching snow beneath their boots filling the morning air.

He was luckily able to wear a simple white and black striped sweater and a pair of grey slacks with his black boots, but Yeosang had shoved one of his berets over his head, and it made Wooyoung a little self conscious of how his hair wasn’t really there to distract from the poorly covered marks on his neck.

”This hat is annoying.” He complains and Yeosang rolls his eyes. “Quiet.”

Two guards by the entrance open the doors for them and they walk in, basking in the warmth felt away from the cold outside as they stomp the snow out pull their shoes.

They hang their cloaks nearby along with Wooyoung’s satchel before walking over to the large table in the center garden on the greenhouse where the tea party was being held.

Queen Hyejin catches sight of them and immediately her face breaks out into a bright gleam. “Yeosang! Wooyoung! Come sit!”

They both bow as they arrive and when Wooyoung straightens, his eyes lock with the girl who had a personal vendetta against him from the parlor room. She glares slits at him before turning away with a grimace.

Wooyoung’s brows rise in confusion as him and Yeosang began walking around the table and into their seats. “Hey Yeosang.”

”Hm?”

”Who is that?”

Yeosang glances over to where Wooyoung was staring and rolls his eyes, going back to placing his napkin in his lap and Wooyoung copies him because he knows absolutely nothing about table manners.

”Kim Cho. Ring a bell?”

When Wooyoung shakes his head, Yeosang snorts. “Surprising, considering you met her father at the engagement ball. Remember Kim Beomseok?”

Wooyoung’s jaw drops. “That fourth advisor geezer!?”

Yeosang nods. “She’s the youngest of 8 children.”

Wooyoung grimaced. Of course. Only a money grubber like an advisor could afford to have 8 children when there’s families out there struggling with just two. “Makes sense now.”

“Hm? Hate her even more now?”

Wooyoung shakes his head. “No,” he says softly, staring at the giggling girl across from him.

“I feel pity.”

Not many young omegas were as lucky as Wooyoung was to be raised in such an open minded household. More omegas in this country had it far worse than he ever has. He could only imagine what it was like growing up with a father like that. Omegas in families like that were bred to believe a certain mindset.

Cho’s views were a reflection of her father, probably pushed upon her from before she was even born. Understandably, she ended up the way she was, so Wooyoung couldn’t help but pity her above all else.

”Still do not understand what her problem is with me.” Wooyoung muttered.

“Oh yeah, she hates your guts.” Another familiar voice pipes in.

Wooyoung quickly looks up behind him to see Yunho smiling down at him with a tea pot in his hands. “Tea?”

”Yunho!” Wooyoung exclaims, watching as he pours the steaming water into his cup. “What are you doing here?”

Yunho raised an eyebrow, looking down at his uniform. “Working! Why, gonna try and steal my uniform again?”

Yeosang looks between them in confusion. “You stole his uniform?”

”It’s a long story.” Wooyoung waved off.

”Anyways, yes, she cannot stand you.” Yunho nods towards Kim Cho as he leans against the back of Wooyoung’s chair.

Wooyoung furrows his brows. “Seriously, I have not done anything that awful to her since being here for her to hate me.”

”I think you misunderstood,” Yunho explains. “She has hated you long before you ever arrived to this palace.”

The youngest omega stares up at him in bewilderment. “What have _I_ done!?”

”Do you realize how much your name is praised here by the royal family?” Yeosang snorts. “The Queen is completely set in adopting you— and that’s if you don’t marry Prince San first. Which is highly unlikely.”

Wooyoung sends him glares. “That is hardly anything to hate me for.”

”You really downplay the power you hold here, don’t you?” Yeosang laughs. “Think about it like this. The Queen overlooks the hundreds of omegas vying for her attention day in and day out, omegas she grew up knowing, for _you_. An omega who lives isolated to this life. It’s no rumor that she considerably wants to take your hand for the Prince, regardless of if she voices it or not. Your paintings mark walls of almost every room in this palace.”

”Kim Cho has been trying to get in her good graces for years.”

”But why?” Wooyoung huffs. “She’s the daughter of a high advisor. It is not as if she is living terribly.”

”Is it not obvious? She wants to marry Prince San.” Yunho straightens. “And right now, the only thing standing in the way from such a union...”

They both look down at him.

”Well, it’s you.”

Wooyoung turns red, looking away quickly. “Well, I have no interest in such a union, so she has nothing to worry about.”

Even he knows how awful of a lie those words sound coming out from his mouth.

Yunho snorts a laugh, walking off. “Sure, Wooyoung.”

Yeosang stares at him for a moment, opening his mouth but Wooyoung quickly cuts him off, not meeting his gaze. “Let’s not talk about it.”

”Fine. Let’s talk about what you are going to do about the Christmas Ball instead.” Yeosang huffs. “Because whatever you tried pulling a week ago is _not_ going to work this time.”

That’s what Wooyoung was worried about. He could not disappear during the middle of the ball like he had with the engagement. It was his last time to properly represent the Jung pack before he left, and he needed to do so in a way that made it so they had nothing to say about him long after he’s gone. But he was terrified of San. This was the last big event— the main event planned for this entire trip, so there’s no way he wouldn’t be introduced to him as Wooyoung. There was no avoiding it.

”Oh, are we talking about the Christmas Ball!?” Queen Hyejin joins into their conversation excitedly, grinning. “It has not been formally announced yet, but I think it would be best to let you all know that we have planned a masquerade this year!”

Wooyoung and Yeosang immediately locked eyes while the rest of the table erupts with excited whispers.

”So, masks, right?” Wooyoung turns back to Queen Hyejin with wide eyes. The older omega gives him a wide smile. “Yes!” Leaning in, she also begins whispering to him. “I know that you and San got off on the wrong foot and that it may be a bit awkward to talk to each other face to face, so I was hoping this would make it easier on you both to at least get some conversation in before you leave the Capital.”

Wooyoung feels a huge grin grow on his face. “That would be great! Thank you so much.”

Yeosang tugs on his sleeve. “Just because he will not see your face does _not_ mean he will not be able to recognize you. He is practically addicted to your scent.”

”I’ll figure it out.” Wooyoung whispered back. “At least it’s better than being bare faced.”

If everyone will be wearing masks during the ball, then it would be easy to enjoy the last moment of his trip to the Capital without worrying about getting caught by San. He could just be himself open and freely one last time before he left, enjoy his night.

All he needs to do is figure out what to do about his scent.

-

Wooyoung finds himself walking back from the Greenhouse alone after the tea party, Yeosang being dragged off by Jongho a little earlier and the Jung didn’t see much else of a reason to stay, so he excused himself.

The outside of the Castle was absolutely breathtaking. He didn’t get much time to appreciate the exterior considering how he stayed indoors for most of the day. Glittering snow laid thick against the stone walls, gathering at the sills of the shinning windows.

The Castle feels a lot smaller on the inside. Being out here reminded him of just how big it really was.

Wooyoung is broken out of his aimless thoughts by the sound of shouting and fighting. Startled, he looks over to see a pair of guards going at each other while a few of them stood by and watched with amusement.

”Hey!” He shouts, watching with horror as one of them is pummeled to the ground. Stomping over he tries to grab the one above by the arm but just then the alpha shoves his arm back to land another punch, elbowing Wooyoung hard against the cheek and causing the omega to slam back against the ground.

A stinging throb grows in that area as he gets a face full of snow, groaning.

”Oh shit! You okay!?” One of the guards who had been watching exclaims, reaching out to help Wooyoung sit up. Wooyoung slaps his hands off and throws them all glares as he presses a hand against this reddened cheek.

Standing up, he pushes the two men away from each other. “What is wrong with you all!? Is this any way to resolve disputes!?”

”Mind your business, omega!” The alpha hisses, glaring at him. Wooyoung scowls. “I would if he was not already bleeding an _ocean_ here! Are you trying to kill him!?”

“It does not concern you!” He snaps back. “Run back over to the kitchen you came from.”

Wooyoung’s fury boils over. “You sexist pig— how about going back into the cave that your dirty ass crawled out of and keeping those outdated, brainless, and _distasteful_ thoughts buried in the dirt you rolled your microscopically small brain into?”

Wooyoung turns to grab his bag from the floor, but the alpha grips his wrist tightly. “You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that, little omega.”

”Does it make you feel all buff and tough calling me little omega? As if it covers your obvious masculinity crisis.” He snorts.

” _Excuse_ me?”

”Did I stutter?” Wooyoung snaps, pulling at his arm but the grip stays tight. “Unhand me right at this instance.”

The alpha laughs, pulling Wooyoung in close and slithering suggestive eyes up and down his body. “Hmm... you are rather lucky that you are a pretty one. How about we forget about this and go have a little fun? I might forgive you if you make it good.”

Wooyoung coils inside, disgusted as he slaps the hand off. “In your fucking dreams you nasty excuse of space. Get your filthy hands off me right now!”

“Come on, sweetheart. Let me make you squeal a little.” The alpha sleazes, reaching his other hand out.

”Touch me with that hand, I dare you.” Wooyoung snarls, but the guard simply smirks. “Well, when you give me permission, how could I refuse?”

The hand barely grazes his ass before Wooyoung grabs it in a harsh grip, twisting under the man’s arm and dragging the twisted wrist behind him as he let out a pained yelp. Wooyoung kicks the man in the back of his knees and pressing his thumb hard in the nerve between his shoulders watching as the man let out a small scream as he falls to the ground in pain.

”You bitch!” The man spat, grimacing against the snow.

”Give me your name.” Wooyoung demands. “Right now.”

”Gonna tell daddy on me, are you?” The man laughs, sitting up with a wince.

”You fucking bet I am. Name.”

”Park Sanghoon. I am trembling in fear.”

The other four guards were watching, horrified as Wooyoung grabbed his pen and notebook from the ground where his items has scattered out from his bag. He quickly wrote the name down, as well as the other four. “Have fun in the dungeons you bastard.”

”Yeah right!” The alpha bursts out laughing. “As if anyone in the court will believe you.”

”Sanghoon,” One of the others whispered, staring with a pale face at the insignia on Wooyoung’s notebook. “Be quiet.”

”Um... What did you say your name was again?” Another asks carefully and Wooyoung offers a dark grin. “Why? _Scared_? I would be too if I just tried _sexually_ _assaulting Jung Jihoon’s only Omegan child_.”

The laughter stops, and the name cuts through the air like a knife.

”You’re _Jung Wooyoung_?”

”Like I said, have fun rotting in a cell for the rest of your life.” Wooyoung sneers, turning sharply to the other four. “And _you all_. Do not think that by standing on the sidelines you have not done anything wrong, because you have. You all will be punished accordingly. Just because he is your friend does not mean you should not stop him from doing disgusting things. UNDERSTOOD!?”

”Y-Yes, sir!”

”Get the hell out of my face.”

They all scramble away, and Wooyoung watches them leave with fury still burning deep in him. Just thinking about how many others they got away with because of their threats disgusts Wooyoung to the core. They probably got off with nothing more than a slap to the wrist, but that wouldn’t happen this time, Wooyoung would make sure of it.

He bends down and grabs his bag, throwing it back over his shoulder while muttering furious profanities under his breath. He starts picking up the litter items that fell out of his bag, shoving them back inside aimlessly. He’d have to go back and reorganize his bag now that everything was all scattered.

He stops suddenly when his eyes land on a sleek black box.

Reaching over, he picks it up from the ground, wiping off the snow and opening it carefully.

Sat inside was the brooch he got from the town stall.

Standing up, Wooyoung closes the box again quietly, holding it against his chest.

Taking in a deep breath, he turns and continues his way into the castle and down the multiple halls until he comes across a familiar pair of doors. Pushing them open, he walks inside and shuts them behind him.

The library is just as warm and inviting as he remembered, and although he’s only been gone for a few days, he’s missed this place dearly.

He completely ignores the wall that brought up a lot of inappropriate things, eradicating all thoughts of that night before they could fester in his mind— instead walking over to where he could see San sitting at a table near the fireplace, hunched over a clutter of papers.

Reining in his nerves, he clears his throat. “Um, hi.”

San immediately jumps out of his chair, turning with wide eyes. “H-Hello.”

There’s an awkward moment and before Wooyoung can flee, San walks over and wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Wooyoung’s tense body relaxes in his hold, bringing his arms around the older’s slim waist. He guesses hugging is their thing now. Not like they never hugged before, but this just felt far different from any of the others they’ve shared.

”How was your day so far, Lemon?” San asks him, running a loving hand through the bottom of his hair that peeked through his hat. 

Wooyoung purrs softly, nuzzling against the alpha’s shoulder. “Mm. Good. How was yours?”

”A million times better now that you are here.”

Wooyoung pulls back and San’s grin immediately falters when his eyes pin on Wooyoung’s reddened cheek. “What happened to your face!?”

Wooyoung blinks, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ah, I had a bit of an altercation with some alphas—“

San immediately lets out a deep growl of warning, eyes flashing red.

_Wooyoung, you idiot._

”Relax! It was just an accident—“

”An accident?” San snarls, running careful fingers over the warm skin.

Wooyoung paused. “Well, at first it was, but I already dealt with them personally, so calm down.”

San glares at him. “I want their names.”

”Calm down, puppy. I know how to deal with them and I will. Besides, it is not even a bruise. it will be gone before the day ends.” Wooyoung snorts pulling out of San’s grip and walking over to the table to peer down at the papers curiously. “What are you doing?”

San sighs, walking back towards him and slumping against his back to glance over his shoulder. “Work.”

”What kind of work?”

”Letters.”

”What are you doing with the letters?”

”Reading through and sorting them.”

“Why?”

”Are you a child?” San laughs, leaning back.

Wooyoung pouts, turning to argue but stopping when his eyes land on the glistening metal on the Prince‘s suit. He fiddles with the black box in his hands. “Hey San?”

”Yes?”

”Um... The pins on your sash, are they decorative pieces or...?”

San glances down at his suit jacket, brows furrowing in confusion. “They are just medals of achievement. Things for militia work and honorary achievements from town establishments. Why?”

Wooyoung feels his mood drop, quickly hiding the box behind his back now that he feels self conscious of the stupid kid like brooch he bought. How embarrassing it would be to have a cartoon pinned next to metals of achievement.

San’s eyes catch sight of Wooyoung’s movements and raises a brow. “What was that?”

”Nothing.” Wooyoung replies quickly. San takes a step towards him, causing Wooyoung to stumble back against the edge of the table, panicked. “It obviously was not _nothing_ for you to be acting like this. What is in your hands right now?”

”I told you— it was nothing! You should get back to your work, San.” Wooyoung pleads, grip tight on the box. San crosses his arms, staring down at him with a curious gleam. “Show me what is in your hand first.”

Wooyoung whines low in his throat, giving him the best puppy eyes he can.

San cups his chin with a smirk. “As adorable as that look is, I am not falling for it. Just show me— why are you afraid?”

Wooyoung groans and holds out the box to the alpha, embarrassed. “Here. Take it.”

San blinks at it, confused. “What is it?”

”A gift.” Wooyoung mumbles but the other hears him clearly. San takes it with wide eyes, staring at Wooyoung’s red face. “You got me a gift?”

Wooyoung nods, playing with his fingers anxiously as San opens the lid, staring down at the wolf and mountain brooch.

”I know it is not some special award or anything, but I wanted to get you something after you gave me the hairpin. Since we are friends now and I give all my friends gifts, so...”

San doesn’t answer and Wooyoung has never felt more embarrassed in his life. “You do not have to wear it. I know it looks rather childish in comparison to your other metals. Just forget ab—“

“I love it.”

Wooyoung turns red, looking up to see San smiling brightly at him, eyes scrunched up and dimples indenting deep in his cheeks. His heart jumps at the sight and he laughs nervously. “O-Oh. I am glad to hear that.”

”Will you pin it on for me?”

Wooyoung blinks, hesitant. “But... it looks kind of stupid next to the others, does it not?”

”No.” San answers immediately, his eyes piercing through Wooyoung’s with sincerity. “It is my favorite. It shines far brighter than any of the others on here. I already know that seeing it first thing in the morning when getting dressed will be enough to brighten my day.”

Wooyoung lowers his gaze meekly. “Bold words, my Prince.”

”Pin it on.” San replies, quiet. Wooyoung pulls the pin out from the case, walking up to him and meeting his gaze. “Where would you like it?”

San stares at him for a long moment, eyes never leaving his as he reaches up and points to an empty spot on the upper left side of his chest, right over his heart. “Here.”

Wooyoung can feel the way his cheeks burn, unable to hide his face with his hair the way he normally would thanks to Yeosang’s stupid beret. Foul play.

With nervous fingers he reaches up and pins both the wolf and mountain in place, letting his finger run gently against the cool good chain before letting his hands slide off. “There.”

The Prince raises a hand to it, running gentle fingers against it as he stares at Wooyoung. “How does it look?”

Wooyoung swallows, meeting his gaze. “Cute.”

San reaches over, cupping his neck softly before dipping his head close, rubbing his cheek against Wooyoung’s tenderly. Wooyoung whines, nuzzling back against his cheek as their scents intertwined pleasantly.

San moves back to see a daze Wooyoung blinking up at him lazily. His fingers trail from Wooyoung’s neck down to where the bruise he’d left on the omega’s neck was. He presses gently against the mark on his scent gland, a twinge of satisfaction upon seeing it still there running up his spine. Wooyoung lets out another whine, rubbing his cheek against his hand, and San isn’t able to control his own pleased grumble that escapes from deep in his throat.

Before things get any further out of hand like last time, the alpha steps back, going over to sit back down on his chair as he hums. “Thank you, Lemon. I will cherish this gift for as long as it allows.”

Wooyoung blinks the haze out of his mind, walking over to the other end of the table with heated cheeks and burning ears. “O-Of course.”

San smiles fondly at him before he turns back to the letters on the table, humming a pleasant tune to fill the space between them.

Wooyoung controls his racing heart, instead opening his bag and dumping the contents onto his side of the table to reorganize, reaching inside to see if anything got stuck. His fingers brush against a dull edge and his brows furrowed, gripping the piece of paper and pulling it out.

He stared at the notecard, freezing slightly.

”What are you doing?” San asks and a startled Wooyoung looks up at him. “O-Oh. I uh, dropped my bag earlier. I decided I might as well clean it out now.” He laughs sheepishly and the Prince hums, turning back to the letters with intensity.

Wooyoung watches him for a moment to make sure he’s distracted before glancing back down at the notecard.

**Miss Maroonda’s Omegan Necessities**

**Shop 47 on 8th street**

**Open from Sunrise to Sundown**

_“We have everything from the new and improved scent blocking strips, heat pills—“_

_”Scent blocking strips?”_

_“Of course! You just peel the strip, slap it over your scent glands and boom! Your scent disappears! It lasts until the solution on the strip dries up!”_

Wooyoung grins to himself mischievously, pocketing the card.

He knows _exactly_ how to get San off his back during the Christmas Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back after quite some time.
> 
> As you all can probably guess, my classes have crept back up on me so updates are going to slow down a bit, but we are soon reaching the climax **dun dun dun**
> 
> ATEEZ CB in march I know none of y’all ready for it bc I’m not. (Send Mingi all the love in the world children)
> 
> Also Wooyoung is a dumbass but don’t be mad at him too much he’s just babie
> 
> #protectsanatallcosts
> 
> This jumped to 345 kudos since last update
> 
> (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
> 
> ily all <333
> 
> [Join me and a bunch of other cool people screaming about Ateez in the ATEEZ Shipping Server on Discord via: https://discord.gg/32cA3Jf]


End file.
